Absurd Stripes
by batty29
Summary: A serial killer after Orihime.Ichigo is desperate to protect her from any danger including himself.His hollow will do anything to hurt Ichigo,leaving Orihime in more danger.Can he protect her?
1. Chapter 1

***Author Note- I do not own bleach, blah blah blah... (lame joke)***

**Chapter one**

"Let me sleep just a little longer." Orihime whimpered as Uryu nudged her awake. "Orihime, please you need to get up Ichigo needs you."

When she heard Ichigo's name She sprang from her bed hitting Uryu's face with the back of her head. He fell back holding his nose. "Ohimgosh Uyuru, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" He waved his hands in front of him indicating he was fine. She rushed to her tiny bathroom scrambling to get dressed for the day.

They raced for the substitute soul reapers home. Orihime prayed that he wasn't too badly injured. Ten minutes went by before she reached him. Orihime reached his room first. His room was dark, she couldn't see him. So she took a few steps towards his bed. _His bed._

She took a deep breath. Her eyes couldn't take the sight of him bandage wrapped, with his blood was slowly seeping through the bandages. she fell to her knees with a loud thud. She mumbled "I reject!" The glow enveloped him. She held her tears back, _I'm here he's going to be okay I can heal him. His injuries aren't that bad. _She lied to herself. A tear slipped anyways and gently slid down her cheek. Quickly she wiped it away. This_ is no time to be crying. He's alive that's all that matters._

"Orihime, why are you crying?" His voice was weak but it shook her. Startled she looked over seeing a slight smile creeping over Ichigo's face.

"Ichi..." She squeaked. "How?" He looked away. It seemed lately he had been getting hurt a lot. "It doesn't matter." Rukia left the room sensing the tension building. Together they sat in silence. "please tell me." After returning from huego mundo things had been different between them. The silence grew intense. She stared at her love wondering why he was being so reckless.

A few minutes crept by slowly. The Quincy knocked on the bedroom door. Ichigo kindly asked Orihime to get the door. She stood up put up a bright smile on and opened the door. He walked in sternly. "Am I interrupting something.?" Ichigo scowled, Orihime tried to deny that anything was going on. Uryu pushed his glasses up further."Ichigo, I think we need to have a talk about why your being careless. I mean last night when you weren't even trying... But when that hollow went near Orihi-" "Shut the hell up." "What is he talking about Ichi-" "It's nothing!"

Ichigo's tone was harsh. Her heart sank hearing his tone directed towards her. "Oh." She turned away. He sat up and tried to reach her the force field zapped him, he recoiled his hand in pain. _When did she get so strong? I don't think her force field thingy was this strong when we were at huego mundo. This it doesn't even seem like her._ "Ichigo you just have to be careful okay? You don't have to do everything on your own." And with that the Quincy gave up and left.

"I'm sorry Orihime, I just want to do what I failed to do before." She gave him a questioning look. "What didn't you do?" he paused swallowing hard. "Protecting you from that monster, Ulquiorra ." She frowned. "You did. You saved me. I should be sorry, It's my fault for not being strong enough. For forcing you to go so far." Tears once again found their way to her eyes. This time she fought them hard and managed to win. In a low almost a whisper he asked "When Ulquiorra, did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you?" "No" she spat out her answer like it was rotten. "Do you..." He couldn't ask it he was terrified of her response.

"Yes Ichigo?" He sighed low and irritated. "Never mind." "Are you sure you don't weren't going to say anything?" She asked with a reassuring smile. "Oh it's nothing. Just forget I said anything. Um you know it's getting late so maybe you should go home before it's to dark out." She smiled brighter "Okay Ichigo, I'll see you later. Please be more careful." She bowed out the door. It was weird watching her leave his room. She had become stronger and more mature. Only a year ago if she had seen him laying covered in wounds and scratches she would have let more than a tear slip. It amazed him how she had changed in such a short time.

**"That's Pathetic you know.**" His hollow laughed. "I don't care what you say." The substitute soul reaper spat. "**You want her. So why don't you take her? If I could get my hands on her...**""YOU SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH NOW!" Itchigo was getting angry. "**Just remember I'm always watching. I'm always waiting.**" "You'll never get your hands on her I can promise that, And you'll never win." "**Hmmm are you sure you can keep that promise? After all you couldn't keep your other promises.**" Ichigo banged his head against his pillow in a useless attempt to shut his hollow up.

"**You know she could do better. She could forget all about you. But you force her, you force her to help you. And then you ignore her, snap at her. So who's the real monster here?**" _He's right. _The little voice in his head whispered. "**You know I am. Your just as twisted as I am. And before long I will get to her.**" "No you won't! I am not about to let that happen!" "**Why do you think you have a say?**"

Ichigo was stuck listening to his hollow ramble on. It irritated the substitute soul reaper to think of what might happen to his Orihime if that creep ever got his hands on her. He felt guilty for how he had treated her today it wasn't right she was just worried about him after all. Maybe he had over reacted but he just wanted to protect her as much as possible, even if that meant keeping her at arms length. Still he should have walked her home it was getting dark and there were all kinds of creeps out there.

"**Don't tell me your worried about her.**" For some reason his hollow was quite talkative today. "So what if I am?" "**It bothers you doesn't it? To think of someone taking her away doesn't it?**" Ichigo's scowl deepened which was nearly impossible. " She's been through too much pain already." His hollow smirked. "**I'd like to see her in pain. I would enjoy seeing her like that, her face contorting in extreme terror.**"

Ichigo slammed his fist into the floor.

"Enough!" Kon who had been napping woke up in the dresser. "Ichigo! I'm trying to nap who are you talking to? And why are you scowling you dipshit." Ichigo grabbed Kon and threw him out of his room. Kon got but rubbed his head and stormed off. "**He's right you are scowling like a dipshit.**" He laid back down closing his eyes praying that it would all go away.

Rukia Walked in smacked Ichigo and asked Ichigo what was wrong. He sighed it didn't matter. " well Ichigo I have to go. There assigning new captains and Renji asked me to be there I'll be back in a couple of weeks. Don't do anything stupid. see you later." She opened the portal and left. Ichigo didn't care, he just wanted the world to go away.

After awhile his hollow piped down. Ichigo actually fell asleep. Lately he didn't have time to sleep.

Orihime walked lonely down an empty street. It was getting cold and dark. She didn't think she'd be there long so she left with out her jacket. Late fall had arrived with a vengeance._ What did Ichigo want to ask? I wish he wouldn't be so secretive._ She heard something. She stopped and looked all around. "Hello?" She thought she was just being paranoid. she sped up. Orihime had heard on the news that someone was abducting teenage girls in a town near by. It terrified her, the idea of other girls like her going missing who knows what was happening to them.

_Nothings there. Your fine no ones going to hurt you. It's okay it's alright. Your just freaking yourself out for no reason. Think of something else. _She folded her arms and put her figure on her chin. _OH I know! What I am going to have for dinner? hmmm. I can have..._

SSNNAAPP! _What was that? _She turned around "Hello?" She called again. She started hearing foot steps. She began running, panicking. Something was Definitely behind her. She made it to her apartment, it was gaining speed as she ran up her stairs. Okay_ just get inside and then you'll be fine._ The shadow grabbed for her legs she kicked hard, the shadow tumbled down the stairs. She ran inside lock the door. The shadow tried to break down the door. What_ do I do now? It's trying to get in. Why is it after me? Was that human? _She frantically grabbed her phone. _Who am I going to call?_ She took her cordless phone as she ran into her bedroom. Her fingers flew with fury as she dialed. The phone rang a few times.

Ichigo answered the phone wondering who would be calling. The voice was frantic. "Ichi- Ichi- go please!" She was crying. "Orihime what's going on?"Her voice was full of fear. His mind raced. "I was walking home when this thing stared chasing me. It's trying to break down the door. I'm sorry I called but I didn't know what else to...AAAAAHH!" There was a loud crash. "ORIHIME!" then dead silence. He dropped the phone to the ground. He raced down the street._ I let this happen. I didn't walk her home even though it was getting dark! Damn it! Please be alright!_

When he arrived he found the healers place in shambles. the door nearly torn off it's hinges. _Damn it I'm too late!_ Things broken all over. He hastily moved to her back bed room. He took a step in to see if he could find any trace. He heard a rustling noise in the closet. He took a step closer. Slowly he opened the door. a shriek. He saw Orihime curled up clutching a photo of her brother. She had a slash on her arm that was bleeding badly. He knelt down and gently turned her head towards him so she could see who he was. She threw her arms around him trying to stop her shaking. _Oh Fuck! This is my fault! _

He squeezed her tightly. She sobbed loudly into his chest. "**You broke another promise to her. She could have been killed. But now look at that beautiful gash on her right arm. Simply delicious.**" _Bastard shut your mouth. _"**Touchy touchy. Don't act like you don't like protect her. **" _No, enough has already happened to her she shouldn't have to suffer anymore._ "**Don't lie Ichigo it's unbecoming. You like this, her squeezing you tight. Her needing you. Why I bet you even love it.**_ No it's not true._ His hollow laughed loudly inside Ichigo's head.

"Tell what happened." He said gently blocking out everything his hollow was saying. Through the sniffles she said "Well I was walking home when I heard some rustling. I thought it was nothing but then a twig snapped. So I started running. When I got to the stairs it, he I'm not really sure but it grabbed my legs. I kicked it down the stairs ran in the house and locked the door. It tried to break down the door. So I took my phone and ran in here. Then he broke through the door. It said I was his prey and he liked the chase. I heard him trying to break down this door so I hid in here. He said I would make his best trophy. The noises stopped and I figured he'd found me. But here you, I'm sorry"

Her sobs grew louder. Blood was soaking through his sweatshirt but he didn't care. He held her close murmuring "Everything is okay. Your safe." The truth was he didn't know if she'd be safe._ Why's this happening to her? _

It took him twenty minutes to calm her down enough so he could move her from her closet to the bed where he could clean her wound. After he did that he laid her in bed and told her to relax while he fixed her place. Once it was all clean, the door on its hinges again he called his dad and told him he wouldn't be returning that evening. After some teasing from his idiot of a father he walked back in her room and turned off her light.

she sat there feeling paralyzed still. He lied down next to her, to tired to think of what he was doing. He closed his eyes. She turned around stared at him. He looked so calm, his expression was peaceful. _Should I lay down next to him? _She finally let herself lay down today had been enough, she just wanted to feel safe. And when ever she was near Ichigo she did feel safe.

She climbed into to bed next him ever so gently. She leaned her back into his chest, his warmth was comforting to her. Ichigo in his sleep placed his hand on her side .She blush in the dark quietly stunned. Everything was silent, dark, and cozy. She fell asleep quickly. Ichigo's dreams were invaded by his twisted counter part.

"**Ichigo hey dipshit you want to see what'd If I had my way?**" Before Ichigo could stop him his hollow brought to life his fantasy in Ichigo's dream. He saw Orihime sitting alone near the river. Her hair twirling in the wind. She looked so amazing in the dimming daylight. His hollow whispered "**Watch this**" His hollow approached her with a creepy casualness. He put his arms around her gently at first. She smiled lightly not realizing the danger. Then he started to tighten his arms.

She gasped for air. "Ichigo why are you doing this?" He didn't answer her. She went limp after a little struggle. "**Oh would you look at this? She fell asleep on me. What do you think I should do to wake her up?**" "Let her go!" Ichigo screamed. He couldn't move, he tried desperately but couldn't. His hollow picked Orihime up, he smiled brightly. He walked closer to the river. Splash! He threw her in. She popped her head up breathing in deeply. His hollow pulled her out by her uniforms collar. He threw her on the ground.

Frightened she reached for something to pull herself up. He turned his head ever so slightly. Violently he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. His claws dug into her arm. She screamed in pain. Blood leaked out of the freshly broken skin. "**I made her bleed. Oo her blood looks tasty what do you think?**" " Stop this you sick freak!" His hollow took her arm licking the blood ever so slowly. Ichigo's skin crawled. When his hollow was done with that he grabbed her chin with his hand. He moved her face side to side.

"**Smile for me dear. Aren't you enjoying this?**" She faked a smile."**See isn't that better?**" He grew near to her face. "Stop this!" "**Uh uh uh! Just watch this.**" He moved closer. He angrily kissed her. The worst part of it was she was kissing him back. She was enjoying it."** Wait this is the best part.**" His hollow shoved his hand all the way through her stomach. He pulled his hand out and looked at his blood soaked claws.

Blood gushed out of her mouth as she fell to the cold ground. She lay dead. Ichigo felt a surge of anger. Ichigo's hollow laughed wickedly. Finally Ichigo got free. He made his way to Orihime. He clutched her lifeless body. " You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" "**Relax it's just a dream, there great hero. No need to get touchy.**" Ichigo lowered his head. "I'm stronger than you. If this ever happens to her I will kill you!" "**Whatever you say chief.**" His hollow disappeared then reappeared next to Ichigo. He grabbed Ichigo's throat and squeezed tightly. "**Is that so?**"

Ichigo snapped awake. His hollow still went on mocking him. Trying to ignore his hollow Ichigo inhaled deeply smelling Orihime's vanilla scented shampoo. She smelled and her warmth was amazing. She was still alive. _It was only that bastard's fantasy. Wait when did She fall asleep?_ He noticed his arms tightly around her waist. She didn't seem to mind though. He hoped that this would last for awhile. Her room was cozy. Everything was peaceful. If only for a moment. He blocked out that bastards voice. He fell asleep gently.

Around 4 in the morning, there was glass breaking, then creaking of floor boards. Orihime woke first in terror to see a shadow standing over her. She screamed. That woke Ichigo who sprang into action attacking the shadow. Orihime ran to the light switch. When the light snapped on the figure disappeared. Orihime ran to Ichigo, she clung to him. They parted Ichigo noticed blood running down her cheek. "Whys this happening Ichigo?" He ran his finger against her cheek gently wiping the blood away. " I don't know. But I'll protect you. I promise." He sat her back down on the bed.

He went into her kitchen to make some coffee. She sat there in silence worrying about what happens next. She wanted it all to stop. _Ichigo has got to be getting annoyed. He was probably so uncomfortable. And I invaded his space._ She uncomfortably pulled her sweatshirt down further. She tightly held it in her hands. Ichigo returned with two mugs full of warm coffee. He set his coffee down on her nightstand. Then he held her coffee out in front of him so she could reach it.

She un-balled her pant leg and reached for it . He took his coffee back and sat down beside her. "Ichigo, I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess. I understand if your annoyed with me. I won't if you don't want to be involved with this. I can handle this myself." He shook his head at her. "Orihime, I'm not annoyed with you. This is not your fault. It's that creep, and I will make sure that your safe from this or any other creep." She took a long sip of her coffee. "Ichigo. I'm sorry If made you uncomfortable. I'm just terrified that when I'm asleep he can get to me."

Ichigo choked on his coffee and spit it out. "Oh my are you alright?" He coughed some more. "I'm ffi-ne. You didn't make me uncomfortable, it was plea- I mean fine. And stop saying your sorry this is not your fault." He took another long sip of his coffee nervously. Orihime quietly said in almost a whisper. "I wish I was stronger. I wish I didn't need to put you endanger by making you fight my battles for me." He took both of their coffees and set them on her table.

Then he took her hands and looked at her making sure she was looking at him. "Orihime, you were meant to heal others not injure them. You are the strongest person I know. After all this crap you still manage to go through your life with a big smile on your face and a friendly smile on your face." He squeezed her hands tightly, her smile grew bright there was his beautiful Orihime's face.

"**Oh would you look at that, Ichigo you brought that smile back to her face. Aren't you just the gentlemen. Now what?**" His hollow had to ruin the moment. Ichigo frowned. "What's wrong Ichigo?" "**Yeah what's wrong Ichigo?**" "Shut your god damn mouth! Your so fucking annoying! I fucking hate you so much!" He didn't mean to say that out loud. The damage was done. Orihime took her hands away. "I'm sorry Kurosaki -kan I don't mean to be this way I just am."_ Did she just call me by my last name? She hasn't called me that for a year. _

She turned away tears forming she left the room. Ichigo felt like the biggest asshole. "**See what you did? I bet she's crying right now.**" "Orihime I'm so sorry I wasn't saying it to you, please stop crying." She made no attempt at a response, Ichigo stayed there on her bed wishing he hadn't said that. "Orihime please? I was saying it to my hollow. I didn't mean to say it out loud." _I hate you screw everything up. _"**It's not my fault. Your the one that said you hated her.**"

He sat in her bedroom shifting every so often. The silence stayed. He wondered where she had gone. The light in the living snapped off. _Oh she's sleeping out there. Now what? I have to stay what if that creep comes back? But I should just stay in her room? _He looked around the room and spotted a pink book that said Property of Orihime with a cutesy smiley face on it. A thought crossed his mind_ her diary, I wonder what she thinks about. _He picked up the diary gently. He opened it up to the first page.

It read "_Dear diary, today is our first day together! Are you as happy about this as I am? I hope you are. So let me tell you about myself. My name is Orihime Inoue, and I'm a fifteen year old soon to be high school student. I have lots of friends! my best friend is Tatsuki Arisawa_ _he's really tough but she insists I practice self defense. She says that I need to be able to defend myself against creeps 'cause of how I look. I think she's nuts but whatever. So I have to go now. Tomorrow's my first day of high school so I should probably go to sleep. Night _

_-Orihime"_

He flipped to the next page enjoying her thoughts. _"Dear Diary, So I have a lot to say! My class is really great! Tatsuki_ _is in my class thankfully. This Girl I met is really friendly she grabbed me around the chest and squeezed it wasn't very comfortable. Tatsuki_ _kicked her in the face which wasn't nice. OH! I met this really cute boy today! He has orange hair a little lighter than mine." _Ichigo blushed then kept reading. _"Oh I hope he notices me. Tatsuki thinks he'd be crazy not to!" _

Ichigo was getting embarrassed he had noticed her but he always assumed that a girl like her was to good for a boy like him. He flipped through the pages. She talked about everything from her powers to meeting Rukia. Then there was nothing for a month in the summer. _Oh right she was with us at the soul society_. When she got back she wrote about her experiences. She went on about when Rangiku was her room mate. Then nothing again for a while. _When she was kidnapped. Every time she had to leave for a while she skips a page. _The next page was about him.

_"Dear diary, I have so much to say. I bet you were wondering where I was. Well I was kidnapped. My friends were being threatened so I was forced to leave with Ulquiorra. He did allow me to say good bye to one person. I chose Ichigo,(it took a while to think of who I was going to chose) though he couldn't see me. When I got his room he was peacefully asleep. I healed his arm which he had injured in that fight with Grimmjow at least I think. I thought it was going to be my last time seeing him so I... Oh this is going to sound silly but I leaned over him. I was going to kiss him good bye but I couldn't. I know how pathetic am I?" _He thought to him self_ Oh Orihime your not pathetic._

_"So I said some silly things to him thankfully he was asleep. I left after that. I was amazed when Ulquiorra told me that Ichigo and the others had come to save me."_

She wrote about all of her emotions. It surprised him. He read it to the last page. Then he set it back where it had been. He felt bad for trespassing on her privacy. He was just so curious. _What am I going to do now? I can't tell her I know about how she feels. But I can't hide it either._ Ichigo shut him out. He flopped on her bed. All sorts of things popped into his head.

_Damn it things are too dangerous. Orihime's so mad at me. But she's too nice to tell me to leave, and I can't leave what if he comes back. Wait was that a man? And why'd I feel the need to read her diary. I love reading her true thoughts. It's not like she'd ever say anything's to me. She trusts me so much, I have to protect her. And figure out a way to apologize_.

The sun rose gently. Ichigo still laying on her bed had a plan. He let her sleep for awhile. He quietly checked on her. She lay there sleeping on her tiny couch. She started talking "No Ichigo. that's not the right bean paste! Use the other one." He laughed to himself. He looked around, that creep had broken a window to get in. She wasn't safe in her apartment alone. He made some coffee for her. She was a very heavy sleeper. He sat on the floor next to her sleeping head. The smell of coffee brought her to life.

She yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "Morning." Her voice was quiet and lifeless. "Orihime, listen okay?" She took the coffee. She couldn't look at him but she did manage to nod. "Well what I said last night. I wasn't saying it to you." "Then who were you talking to?" He rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't want to tell her about his troubles with his hollow. " It doesn't matter." She smiled, when it mattered she could hide her emotions behind a smile.

"Okay. If you say so Ichigo." It did matter to her but she didn't want to push him further off the edge. A yawn escaped while she yawned and sat up straight. Ichigo took a place on his couch. He didn't much room between them. _Wait what am I doing? I can't tell her how I feel now. But it will be weird if I move away. Shit! _She grinned tiredly at him, not even noticing how close they were.

Orihime stood very slowly up. Ichigo got a wonderful view of her ass. He nonchalantly stared at it in all of it's amazing glory. _Oh your so screwed._ Once she left the room Ichigo grabbed her phone from the receiver. _Who should I call? I need help to find this guy. Uryu? I guess he could be of help but he'd probably give me a lecture fuck I guess I have to call him. Who else? Chad. I guess I should get the perv Urahara_ _damn I really don't want to though._ He dialed the number to Uryu first. He was right the Quincy lectured him about one not calling the authorities and two for not calling him sooner. Uryu was always like that and it sometimes made him wonder if the Quincy had feelings for Orihime. Uyuru told Ichigo not to worry that he would pick up Chad on his way.

Next Ichigo dialed the number for the shop, it rang a few times then nothing. _He must be out I guess I'll just call back later. _Orihime walked in wearing a worn pair of jeans with a hole on the right side, paint was splattered all over it, she pulled her long sleeve green top down over a pretty purple tank. _It took her less than five minutes and yet she still looks incredible. _Orihime noticed him staring at her. "What's wrong? Do I have something on this top?" "No it looks fine, Oh I told Uryu about last night and he said he'd get Chad and be here soon."

She nodded then turned back into her bedroom. She looked around trying to find something. _Where did I put- Oh there you are! _She found her diary. She needed to tell it what was flipped to the last page she had written on. She gently turned the next page. She let out a shriek. The diary slipped to the floor. Ichigo ran into the room. "What's wrong? Is he back? Are you hurt?" She pointed with on hand while she covered her mouth with the other.

***Author note- so tell me what you think review this chapter, I will listen to your ideas. Coolness?* **


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. Holy spoons, so I'm sorry if I left you guys hanging but I had to end that chapter anyways so it all works out. Anyways if you have any suggestions or ideas just review and I'll give them a thought. Okay, enough of me blabbing.***

**Chapter two**

Ichigo curiously looked at the diary on the floor._ Crap! Did I leave any evidence that I read it no she wouldn't scream about that our drop it._ He picked it up gently glancing at her to make sure it was okay to read, she nodded. He turned over and read _"It's only a matter of time. First your friends will die. Then you and I will play a little game can't wait. See you soon."_ The handwriting was scratchy it was definitely not Orihime's wonderful partly cursive handwriting. He snapped the diary shut and threw it on the bed. When_ did he get in here again? This definitely was not in here last night? When could he have written this?_ Anger surged out of every pore. "This is not going to happen." She sat down absentmindedly.

"How do you know?" She didn't even turn to face him. " I know because I won't let it happen." He sat down beside her. "Why's this happening?" He didn't have answer this wasn't right. He looked at her left hand to see her crumpling up a tissue. He took a hold of her hand and squeezed lightly. It was a strange gesture for him showing how serious the moment really was. No words were needed. He stared at her beautiful face. He was so close to her he could almost feel her breath on his face. He grew closer by the second. She turned her head slightly.

Uryu walked in destroying any intentions Ichigo had of kissing her. Uryu took a glance at their hands and raised his eyebrow immediately. Chad followed into the increasingly cramped bedroom. Ichigo stood up and handed the diary to Uryu. " Flipped to the last page that's been written on."

He promptly did so and mouthed the words. He cleared his throat with a loud hearty couch. "Well one things certain this guy is determined." "She can't stay here. And this guy is gutsy he broke in while we were asleep in here. He didn't even care that there was a guy protecting her." Ichigo didn't even realize he had sad anything weird."Where do you expect her to go? Wait, did you say you were in here asleep? Were you two in bed together?"

"What? Why does that matter?" Ichigo scowled deeply." Well we were tired and we just kind of fell asleep on my bed no big deal." Uryu shook his head. "Fine, maybe we could have her stay at Urahara's again, but you said you couldn't get a hold of him right?" "Yeah there was no answer. When that happens it usually means he'll be gone for awhile." "Plus that'd only be a temporary situation." Uryu voice irritated Ichigo more than usual. "Well then what do you suggest?" Uryu's eyebrow twitched slightly. "I don't know Ichigo, but we have more pressing matters to attend to. We have to stop this guy." There was so much arguing going on.

Orihime was still in shock. Why's_ this happening? I just want everyone to be okay. _

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ichigo yelled something then stormed out of the room. "What just happened?" Uryu sighed and shook his head. "Ichigo just went home to get a change of clothes and things." Which was Uryu's way of saying he had a temper tantrum and went home for a while. "Oh well why was he yelling?" Absentmindedly she walked into the kitchen she couldn't think straight. "Orihime where are you going?" Uryu sounded like a mother. "I'm making something to eat would you like anything?" "No that's okay." She started humming while making one of her favorite dishes.

Ichigo walked down mumbling to himself about what an ass Uryu really was. When he got back to the house his father attacked him and was promptly kicked in the face. Yuzu stared at him noticing the blood that had stained Ichigo's sweatshirt. "Ichigo were you bleeding?" Ichigo had forgotten about the blood from Orihime's arm. "Oh it's not mine it's Ori- I mean it's fine." She gave her older brother a worried look. He knelt down to meet her face to face. "Yuzu I'm fine you don't need to worry. Okay?" She nodded, he stood back up and headed for his room.

He slammed his door shut behind him. Kon who was sleeping in his bed woke up. "Hey Ichigo, what is it with you and waking me up? Your such a bad room mate. And the worst part is my dear Rukia isn't hear to comfort me." Kon continued to whine about missing Rukia. Ichigo left to take a shower. He gathered stuff quickly. He sat on his bed, _What am I going to do?_

"**You know what I'd do?**" _Shut the fuck up, you bastard. _"**What I don't get a say? I'm hurt**" _No. _**I'd use her as bait then I'd kill him when he tried to take her. **"_ We are not using Orihime as bait you sick fuck. _"**Fine don't use my suggestion, but when she ends up dead the blood will be on your hands. Though I'd love it if her blood was on my hands.**"

Ichigo hated this he couldn't shut his hollow out of his mind. He ran down the stairs. He found his family in the living room they looked normal like any other happy family _'first I will kill your friends' _He remembered what that sick freak had written. "I want you guys to lock the doors and keep each other safe." His dad rolled his eyes." Is Ichigo being over dramatic again?" Ichigo scowled deeply. " Just do it. I don't think I'll be back tonight." His dad grinned goofily. "Ichigo you got a hot date?" Ichigo left in a worse mood.

Uryu and Chad were sitting on Orihime's cramped couch. Orihime was no where in sight. "Where's Orihime?" Ichigo looked all around. "In here Ichigo, I'm making something to eat do you want some?" Ichigo heard Orihime's voice coming from the kitchen. He headed off in that direction. He saw Orihime with an apron on looking adorable. She smiled at him sweetly. Ichigo sat down at her table. He watched her cooking up some dish that only Orihime would think of. _How can she be this calm? _"Orihime are you okay?" She turned around with her cooking bowl in hand. "I'm fine. I'm just hungry. You said everything will be alright and I trust you, so I'm not going to have a panic attack about it."

"**Aww Ichigo did you hear that she trusts you.**" Ichigo felt his eye twitch. _You can't get to me. _"Ichigo, do you want to try some of this?" Orihime could something was going on with him beside the fact that a lunatic was after them. "Um, what is it exactly?" Her smile grew even wider." It's my own creation try it." She handed a bowl to him. He took a bite and decided that it was good to eat. After a minute of filling her own bowl she sat down across from and began eating. Their legs brushed up against each other. She blushed hoping he wouldn't notice. He did notice her blushing and he found it sweet."** You are so pathetic Ichigo. I don't know how much of this I can take.**" And with that the sweet moment was gone.

Uryu walked into the Kitchen after trying to think of a way to speak with Ichigo with out having him storm out like a little kid again. "Uryu have you finally decided to try some of my cooking?" He cleared his throat. "Um I'm not hungry, but thanks. Ichigo We still need a place for Orihime to stay." Ichigo hadn't thought of that himself. "I think that we could stay here. She has no were else to go. So maybe we could stay here and protect her." Orihime stopped eating and stared at the two of them.

"**Oh what a sweet gesture. But of course you be gentlemanly only climbing into bed with her occasionally right?**" _Shut the hell up._ "Well that's a possibility but is that really a good idea?" _Of course Uryu has to say something against my good idea. _"I don't you here you coming up with a better idea." Uryu crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Fine, But should we all stay?" _And would you look at that Uryu is trying to get out of guard duty. _"Well who do you think should stay?" Orihime looked back and forth at them bickering. _Ichigo probably doesn't want to stay again. He'll want to leave as soon as possible. _"Well I don't know. At least two of us should stay though."

"I can stay here again, it's no big deal. " _Why's he being so nice? Doesn't he want to go home? _"If you want to, I guess I can stay too. We can sleep in shifts. " Ichigo nodded, it seemed like a good plan. "**This is your plan? How are you going to catch him? I guess I'll have to save your ass.**" _And why would you do that? _"**I want to be the one to kill her of course.**" _The fuck you will. _"**That's what you think.**" Uryu left the room to tell Chad the plan. "How are we going to get this creep?"

Orihime looked at him, she sighed. "You don't have to concern yourself with all of this." Ichigo didn't want to be having this conversation again. "It's no trouble, this guy wouldn't be after you if I hadn't of gotten hurt you wouldn't have been outside." He always blamed himself. "It's not your fault." She got up from the table picked up the empty dishes and put them in the sink. She couldn't let herself be seen as a slob, not with Ichigo around so she washed the dishes.

Chad left after being told by Uryu his shift would be tomorrow after school. Uryu sat on the couch reading. Ichigo took a nap on Orihime's bed. Orihime ripped out the terrifying note from her diary. She didn't know what to do with herself. _I don't know if I can write in this again. I don't think I should be this calm. Someone's after me I should be freaking out but I'm not. Why? This isn't normal. Maybe I should ask Uryu. _"Hey, Uryu?" He peeked over his book."Yes Orihime?" She twisted a piece of her hair."Is it normal to be this calm when there's a mad man after you?" He was caught off guard with the question. "I think it's perfectly normal to feel that way." And with that he went back to reading. _I know that he was just being nice but that wasn't the truth._

Itchigo was asleep and started dreaming. He saw Orihime sitting in the grass near the tree the girls usually ate lunch at. She was smiling happy. The sun was shining brightly down on her making her glow. She looked absolutely radiant. She saw him and waved. Ichigo started walking towards her. He knelt down beside her. He took her chin and raised it ever so slightly. He pressed his lips up against hers. It was going smoothly then something began to change.

He parted from her. Blood rushed from her stomach she was still smiling though. He touch her stomach to see why exactly she was bleeding. He saw a fist sized whole. He laid her back telling her it would be okay. He grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly. Strands of her hair that were blowing in the wind began to turn to ash. She was still smiling. Her eyes closed with out a word.

"**Well isn't that sweet?**"_ "_What the fuck? Did you do this?" "**I didn't like the begining myself but the end was pretty entertaining don't you think?**" " When are you going to give this up your never going to get out. I'm stronger than you." His hollow let out a twisted laugh."**Do you really think your stronger than me? That's really** **funny. You can't keep this up much longer.**" Ichigo let go of Orihime's lifeless hand and charged at him with violent force. His hollow disappeared as Ichigo reached him.

"**Ichigo I'm over here. I think there still might be some life in this one." **His claw was pressed against Orihime's delicate wrist. "Let go of her." "**You were so ready to give up on her. Tsk tsk, that's not very good of you hero.**" Ichigo stared at her she looked so fragile, like she was just asleep. When his hollow let go of her wrist lines of blood ran to the ground. "**Oops, I guess I should be more careful with these things.**" His hollow was pushing every button. "You bastard."

Ichigo went to Orihime, but his hollow stopped him. "**Now why would you want to see a dead body? Are you that naive?**" Ichigo swung at him, his hollow grabbed Ichigo's arm and squeezed. "**Really did you actually think that would work?**" His hollow twisted Ichigo's arm. He refused to give his hollow the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. But it was too late he was already in pain from seeing Orihime dying in front of him.

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat, Orihime was sitting at the edge of her bed staring at her with a worried expression. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. _She's alive. It was just a dream. _She had her fists up to her face. "Orihime what's wrong?" He smiled trying to tell her he was alright. "You were screaming in your sleep." _You were screaming my name why? _She couldn't say that out loud. "Oh was I'm sorry, I didn't scare you did I?" Ichigo was more exhausted than before he had gone to sleep. She shook her head lying. "I was just concerned that's all." He laid his head back down.

"Orihime?" He wanted her to be safe. "What is it?" She got up and moved to the side of him. He couldn't think of what to say. "I forgot what I was going to say." _If anything happens to me I want you to run. Why can't I say that?_ "Well okay, if your sure your alright." She stood up leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_I'm not alright, but I can't let this effect me. He can't get out. _"**Having doubts Ichigo? Wouldn't it be a shame if Orihime got hurt?**"_I'm not having doubts. And Orihime's not going to get hurt. _"** If your not having doubts than why were you going to tell her to run?**" Unfortunately His hollow was right. _I was going to tell her that if this freak got the drop on _"**Oh stop with the excuses.**" _I'm not making excuses, wait why am I defending myself I don't have to prove anything to you. _"**And yet here you are my sire.**" His voice was condescending. Ichigo was done, he was done arguing with this bastard.

Uryu walked into Orihime's bedroom. "Ichigo it's your turn to stand watch." Ichigo got up leaving Uryu to his sleep. Orihime was sitting on the couch watching some sappy romance movie. Ichigo sat beside her. She was completely engrossed in the movie she didn't even notice him sitting next to her. "Oh no! Why would you do that? Can't you see she loves you!" She was screaming at the movie. It took Ichigo by surprise. "You know it's just a movie right?" She turned to see him.

"Oh when did you get there?" She looked back at the television. "I've been hear for a couple of minutes." She looked embarrassed she didn't even see him sit down. "So what's this movie about?" He asked trying to engage her in conversation. "Oh this movie is about a boy who is heading off to war and he can't see how this girl feels about him, then after the war he returns she's married to another man. But she's still in love with the boy who left for war but he can't see that. It's so sad."

"Oh well that is sad. Does it have a happy ending though?" he didn't really want to know. "I think it will. These movies always do." She said with a bit of hope. "Well then it's not very realistic." She shook her head. "Sometimes things like this happen. I think everyone deserves a happy ending." He smiled and spread his arms out on the back of the couch. "**Isn't that sweet.**" She went back to watching the movie. He lowered his right arm and put it around Orihime's shoulders. She blushed,_ what's Ichigo doing? Maybe he doesn't realize it. He's so warm and he smells incredible._ She snuggled closer to him. The silence was comfortable between them. She fell asleep on his shoulder before the movie was over.

He didn't have the heart to wake her so he let her sleep for a while. _She looks so peaceful. I wonder what she's dreaming about. I hope it's happy. _"**Oh Ichigo, do you really want to know what she's dreaming about? I bet she's dreaming about something stupid.** "Ichigo was doing his best to ignore his hollow. "**Are you really going to play this game?**"

Ichigo turned the channel to the news. Some reporter with a bright smile said "We have breaking news tonight, the infamous serial killer has attacked another girl. She was found dead early this morning by the banks of the river in Karakura town. This is just the most recent murder. The police have no leads at this time. If you have any information please contact the police. Now to" Ichigo flipped the channel. _He's killed another. Orihime can't find out it will destroy her. What are we going to do we have to stop this guy._ He gently laid Orihime on the couch, He went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

The water was cold and refreshing. He looked up at the mirror it looked like there was a shadow standing behind him. He whipped around but there was nothing there. _Relax your just seeing things. _But was he? He rubbed his eyes in a desperate attempt to clear away any thing that might make him see something. He looked again and there was nothing. He walked back into the living room Orihime was still on the couch. the TV screen was staticy. He checked the lock on the doors they were all locked. Next he checked on Uryu who looked stupid asleep. Everything was peaceful. He saw the light from the bathroom. _Didn't I turn that off? _

He walked back to the bathroom. The light was flickering making him feel like he was walking into a horror movie at the part just before the monster shows up and slaughters everybody. On the mirror there was something written on it in a dark red liquid. _Is that blood? _He read the note carefully. "_Hello there, Did you like my latest kill that one was especially for you._

_She won't be the last. This is only the beginning. You don't know who your dealing with._" He ran back to Orihime to make sure she was alright. _How the fuck did he get in here? I was just in there and that was definitely not there a minute ago. _He re-entered the living room Orihime was still sleeping. _Thank god. She's still okay._

He woke Uryu up. Uryu was groggy and angry about Ichigo waking him up. "Ichigo what the hell?" "He broke in I don't know how he did it but he got in." Uryu sprang out of bed. "Where's Orihime?" They ran back to the living room. She was still sleeping. "I'll stay here you go look at the bathroom mirror." Uryu nodded and quietly did so. Ichigo carefully made sure that she was just asleep. "**Well looks like this guy is smarter than you.**" Ichigo was getting annoyed.

Uryu walked back in. "How did he get in here? Weren't you supposed to be watching to make sure he didn't get in?" Ichigo grinded his teeth. "I was watching all the doors are locked all the windows closed. I was in the bathroom a couple of minutes ago and that was not on the mirror. I checked on everything but when I walked back to the bathroom that was there."

Their voices were starting to get louder. They were arguing back and forth. Orihime woke up. They didn't even notice. She walked to the bath room while yawning. She went to the bathroom with out even seeing the note. She went to wash the hands. That's when she saw it. She stared at it. She couldn't move so she just stood there frozen with terror.

Ichigo stopped arguing with Uryu when he heard quiet sobbing. He looked around not seeing Orihime. "God damn it Uryu. Where's Orihime?" Uryu looked around. Ichigo headed for the bathroom. He found Orihime sitting on the floor with her head in her hands sobbing. The note was smeared like she tried to clean it off. The rag was on the sink counter covered in the liquid. He removed her hands, they were covered with the liquid too. "I tried to wipe it off but it wouldn't come off." Tears kept streaming down her face. "Ichigo is it blood?" She held out her hands to show him. "I don't know, Orihime." He tried to help her up."I don't think I can move."

He sat there with her listening to her cry. It broke his heart. She tried to wipe the blood on her pants it wouldn't come off. He couldn't help her. Uryu walked into the bathroom after checking all the locks and window. He had no idea how he had gotten in. "Ichigo there's no way he could have gotten in." Ichigo looked up at Uryu scowling. "Then how did he?" She said through tears. "I'm not sure." Orihime put her head in her hands again. Ichigo shot Uryu another dirty look.

Ichigo tried to move her again, he didn't want her to stay in here while Uryu cleaned of the mirror. She wouldn't move. He picked her up and carried her to the living room. It was pretty clear that part of the fun for this sick freak was causing her emotional pain and distress. Uryu stayed behind trying his hardest to clean up the mirror. On the couch she had her legs tightly pressed up against her. Ichigo sat next to her trying to stop her from crying even more. "This is my fault."

"No this isn't." _Whys he keep saying it this is definitely my fault._ " How can you say that?" " Your not killing these girls." He patted her on the shoulder and went to go check on Uryu who was having difficulties. "Need some help?" Ichigo gave a smirk. "It's a little offensive to be smiling at a time like this don't you agree Ichigo?" Ichigo grabbed a rag and rolled his eyes. Uryu finally got the last bit of it off of the mirror. "How did this guy get in?" Uryu didn't know how either.

Orihime washed her hands off in the kitchen sink, she couldn't go back in the bathroom for a while. She looked at the wall clock seeing how late it really was. Her room was dark and she didn't think anybody was in there. Uryu was on the couch and the door to the bathroom so she thought Ichigo was in the bathroom. She walked into her room. She laid down startling the crap out of Ichigo. He fell out of bed. Ichigo turned the light on and there was Orihime staring at him.

"Orihime what are you doing in here?" "I thought that you were in the bathroom so I thought I'd get some sleep. I'm sorry I startled you." He put his head to his face." Oh okay I'm sorry. Do mind if I sleep in here too?" "I don't mind." He turned the light out and returned to her bed. He laid next to her awkwardly. She tried to sleep but couldn't. "What if he comes back?" She whispered. Ichigo didn't hear her he was already asleep.

_What am I going to do? I can't keep putting Ichigo through this. I hate this. _She found herself close to Ichigo. She didn't mean to but she snuggled closely to him. After what seemed like ever dawn finally found it's way to Karakura town. Everything always seemed better in day light. Nothing ever seemed so scary when the sun was shining down. Now how ever she was finding that the situation was just as scary.

Ichigo yawned feeling worn out. He found Orihime snuggled up closely to him. He gently nudged her awake she needed to get ready for school. Uryu was already awake and ready to leave. Ichigo told him to leave. He could walk her to school himself. She had the darkest circles under her eyes. He wondered if she would get any sleep before this mess was over. She had to go to the bathroom but she really didn't want to. After standing in the door way for several minutes she went.

The walk to school was long and quiet. For once Ichigo's hollow hadn't ruined his dream. Orihime didn't wear her usual smile, she just couldn't. They were almost to the school when they heard a voice. "Ichigo!" It was Keigo. Ichigo put his left arm out to stop him. Keigo hit Ichigo's arm hard and went down. Mizuiro wasn't far behind, he was on his cell phone as usual.

In the class room Tatsuki grabbed Orihime away from Ichigo. "Orihime are you sick. What's wrong?" Orihime couldn't tell Tatsuki what was going on."Oh I just couldn't sleep last night my dreams were really weird." Tatsuki wasn't really sure if Orihime's story was true but she didn't want to push her tired friend. Once class started they settled down. Orihime thought she'd be safe at school. A dark figure was watching her. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

***Author's note- So I hope you liked this chapter. Maybe it created more mystery. So you know what I'm going to say but I'm going to say it anyways. Please review this chapter. Thankyee's kindly. ^.^***


	3. Chapter 3

*** Author's note- I don't own beach,Yet. (She says while twirling her nefarious twirly handbar mustache made out of a pipe cleaner.) Muhhaha! Sometimes it's fun to act evil. Okay enough of my dorkiness.***

**Chapter three**

Orihime sat sleepily in her class. Ichigo stared at the back of Orihime's head. He loved the color of her hair. But he didn't want to be in class. He wanted to be sleeping right now. Pointlessly they're teacher droned on about one fact and another, nobody except for maybe Uryu was paying attention to her lecture. Orihime found her eye lids getting heavier.

Orihime's head drooped, Ichigo knew she was going to fall asleep. He prayed His teacher wouldn't notice._ Orihime wake up. Please_. And her head went down. _ teacher's going to give her a whole shit for falling asleep. _She was able to sleep the whole class away with out being woken up.

Lunch approached after what seemed like an eternity. Tatsuki nudged her awake. "Hey, Orihime wake up it's lunch." Orihime opened her eyes. "Oh hi, Tatsuki." She stood up and stretched. They walked out together. At lunch she was reserved, out of the normal conversations the girls usually had about boys and such. Ichigo looked down to see her.

Something seemed off with them. Keigo asked what he was looking at. Ichigo said it was nothing and that set off Keigo. He threw a temper tantrum whining that Ichigo never told him anything and how un-fair it was. Mizuiro told him to stop over reacting, then he went back to texting on his phone. Uryu sat by himself away from the others like usual. He was groggy as well last night hadn't been kind to him at all.

The shadowy figure laid in wait. He stared at the girls wondering who would be his next victim.

After lunch Orihime slowly walked back to her classroom wishing she could home without any of the terror. Some one put their arm around Orihime scaring her half to death. "Hey there beautiful." It was Shinji."Oh hey Shinji." She was fine with Shinji, but she was also a little worried what this would mean for Ichigo. _Why's he's here though? It's never good for Ichigo, oh dear. _They walked down the hallway she was uncomfortable but was too polite to say anything. Ichigo's jaw dropped when he saw Shinji with his arm around Orihime no less. Ichigo's eye twitched and he scowled deeply.

Shinji let go of Orihime's waist. Ichigo immediately kicked Shinji to the ground. He stomped on Shinji face a couple of times. When Shinji got back up and rubbed his nose which was bleeding. "That hurts Ichigo. Why do you have to be so mean?" Ichigo looked around to see everyone in the class room staring at him. "What are you doing here Shinji?" Before he was able to get answer The teacher walked telling everyone to get in their seats.

Ichigo intetly stared at Shinji. Anger grew with every passing second. He tried to calm himself by thinking Orihime. _She looked so beautiful yesterday when she was cooking. Like one of those old fashioned housewives. _"**How lame. Can't you come up anything better to think of?**" Ichigo couldn't take it anymore his hollow had been bothering him all day.

_Shut up do you ever shut up? _"**Oh am I bothering you?**" _Just give up. _"**Oh but where would the fun be in that?**" Ichigo slammed his head on the desk disrupting whatever lesson was going on. Uryu cleared his throat. Orihime looked back at him. "**Good job Ichigo did you hope that I'd go away if you banged your head against a desk a couple of times?**"

_I hoped you'd stop talking. _"**Would you look at the expression on Orihime's face. I think you worried her. **" _So what? _"**Oh don't act like you don't care, it's so pointless. I can see right through it.**" _I don't care._"**Well then you wouldn't care if I took over for a while would you?**" _Your not taking over. _"**Your no fun Ichigo.**"

The bell rang mercifully. Tatsuki told Orihime she had practice and couldn't hang out today which was rather good, she didn't want to explain why Ichigo was walking with them. Orihime waited for Ichigo to finish beating the crap out of Shinji. Once Shinji told Ichigo that he was here to help with the problem, Ichigo stopped and gave up. Ichigo asked Orihime if she was ready to go she nodded, leaving Shinji who was trying to stand up.

Shinji caught up with them a few moments later. Ichigo tried to block out Shinji's stupid rambles. Orihime listened cheerful doing her best to make polite conversation. _Fuck I can't leave Orihime alone with Shinji. But I need some sort of sleep. Wait how did he even find out about this? I bet they've got her place bugged. _Ichigo was at a loss.

At Orihime's apartment everything was quiet. Inside Shinji made himself at home. Orihime found her diary and carefully flipped through it to make sure there was nothing inside. It was all clear. Orihime quickly scribbled out her thoughts and hid it where she thought no one would look. Her stomach started growling madly reminding her that she had to go shopping for dinner.

She found Ichigo sitting at her kitchen table doing his homework. "Um Ichigo I have to go to the store do you want anything?" He looked up at her. "Just wait a minute I'll go get my coat." She opened her mouth to say something. But couldn't find the words.

He came backawkwardly putting his coat on. "Okay you ready to go?" _This has got to be getting on his nerves having to basically baby sit me like this. _"Yeah. Okay let's go." She followed him out the door. Shinji was left to guard the tiny apartment.

The leaves had all fallen off of the trees. Kids were playing in the street happy as can be. A smile returned Orihime's tired face, her eyes were bright. It comforted Ichigo to see her happy again. The sun was partly covered by storm clouds moving in. But when the sun did hit her she seemed to glow. Ichigo sensed a weird energy. _A hollow? _He saw the hollow attacking a spirit. _Just what I need right now. _He pulled out pulled out his badge and transformed into a soul reaper. "Hey Orihime can you keep my body safe? This will only take a second." And Ichigo was off.

She knelt on the cold side walk with Ichigo in her hands. Ichigo had a certain fire in his eyes when he fought, he looked truly alive. With one slice the hollow disintegrated. He appeared next to her and got back in his body. There was something else though. It felt familiar and sinister. This energy he thought he had felt before at Orihime's apartment.

He couldn't shake this eerie feeling. _Somebody's behind us._ He looked around but there was nobody. "Orihime do you feel a strange energy?" She looked quizzically looked at him."No do you?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Never mind, we should probably get to the store before it gets to late. Plus Shinji is probably going through your stuff.

"**Ichigo you know he is around watching you. So get off your ass and do something.**" _Why do you care?_ "**I want to be the one to kill Orihime. I've said it before. Are you scared?**" _And I've told you that your never going to get your slimy claws on her. _Orihime said something that Ichigo didn't catch. "I'm sorry what did you say?" She blinked casually. "Oh what do you want for supper tonight?"

"Whatever your making I'm sure will be fine." That made Orihime blush. "Re-really you think so?" In her mind she started thinking of the perfect dish that would wow him. "Yeah, what you made yesterday was good." They got to the market a few moments later. Inside the store she gathered the supplies. Ichigo was a little curious what she was planning on making with the things she got. By the time they were done shopping the sun had set.

They quickly walked anxiously looking around. He felt the abnormal energy getting stronger. His hollow would not leave him alone. Ichigo's head was pounding majorly. Laughter filled the air. Orihime's stomach turned. _Oh no. Please it can't be him no. _"Come out you sick freak!" Ichigo stopped he stood in front of Orihime protecting her. The laughter was coming from everywhere. "Orihime if this guy attacks run. Don't look back just run." "But what about you?" He shook his head."Don't worry about me. Just run." "Okay."

Pictures came streaming down all around me. They fell to the ground. Orihime picked one up. In the picture a bloody girl with a terrified look on her face laid on a dirty mattress. Orihime couldn't believe her eyes. She picked up another one. And there was another girl. Tears filled her eyes. _What's going on here? What's this freak doing?_ Ichigo couldn't see anyone. "**Ichigo are you ready? It's time are you going to fight or chicken out?** " _Shut up. _A chill ran up his spine.

The figure appeared behind Orihime. He grabbed at her she kicked and pushed. Ichigo charged at him. "You bastard." Orihime couldn't move. She felt trapped like all she could do was watch. Ichigo fought with the figure. "Orihime run!" She dropped the groceries, her legs didn't want to move though. She forced herself to run. Her legs felt weighed down. The figure disappeared.

He reappeared in front of Orihime. He grabbed at her. He gabbed by the waist. She fought violently, scratching kicking doing whatever she could to get away. Ichigo ran to Orihime. "Sweetie just stop fighting. There's no where you can go." The figure whispered in her ear. That made Orihime fight even harder. The figure threw her to the ground. He got on top of her and put his hands around her throat. Ichigo tried to get him away from her.

She couldn't breathe his grip was tight. Things were going dark for her. Ichigo pulled him off of her. The figure laughed then vanished. Ichigo tried to wake Orihime up. Her breathing was shallow. "Orihime wake up!" She lightly shook her. She didn't respond. He shook her again. This wasn't supposed to happen.

He was supposed to be strong enough to protect her. He shook her for the third time. She was coming to. Orihime pushed him. Her sight was still blurry. She thought the figure was still on top of her. She started running. The ground was slippery. She almost slipped a couple of times. Making it even more terrifying. Ichigo was stunned. With out thinking he chased up.

"Orihime what are you doing?" She wasn't thinking. Ichigo caught up to Orihime. He tried to calm her down she fought harder. She scratched him. He began to bleed._ She doesn't know it's me. _He let go of her. She fell to her knees feeling all her energy flee her. _I'm going to die. _She thought as she gasped for air. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _I'm never going to see Ichigo Again. I'm never going to get to tell him how I feel. No._

Ichigo put his hand to the scratches. His hand was covered in blood. He felt himself losing control. "Orihime run!" She looked back finally seeing it was Ichigo. She couldn't run anymore. She fell backwards hitting her head on the pavement. Ichigo's hollow took advantage of the moment. Orihime was just laying there. Ichigo needed her to run.

_Run Orihime please Run! I can't hold him back any longer. _Ichigo hated this all he could do now was watch his hollow act out his sick fantasy. "**Well Ichigo it looks as though the curtain has risen. It's show time baby. Your going to love this, just sit back and enjoy.**"Ichigo raged against his hollow, trying to break out. "_You sick freak. What are you going to do to her?" _"**You'll find out soon enough.**"

His hollow had full control. He picked Orihime's unconscious body off of the ground."**Wow she's lighter than she looks don't agree Ichigo?**" he knew the perfect place to take her.

***Author's note- Please don't kill me okay. Yes, I know this chapter is short. I had to end it there . So love you guys that have reviewed this story. Some of you had great questions. And I hope you guys were pleased with this chapter. I want to thank eternalroses you are awesome. I really enjoyed hearing your thoughts. Also thanks to nypsy (a reviewer) I found out that all this time the stories been placed under a humor category besides the romance. While it does have some humor in it the story is mostly in a horror category or on second thought would it be in a mystery category? What do you guys think?***

****Oh ps. Please review. It would quite lovely to hear your thoughts.** **


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. And If you were wondering why it was so easy for his hollow to get loose it was a combination of Ichigo being thrown by Orihime attacking him, Ichigo being completely worn out from the past couple of days, and also him not being able to keep his hollow out anymore. So basically Ichigo had a moment of weakness that the hollow took advantage of. Thank you nypsy for raising that question. I'm sorry if that wasn't absolutely clear in the last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. ***

**Chapter four**

"**Wake up. Orihime wake up dear.**" Ichigo's hollow said sweetly making Ichigo's stomach turn. Ichigo's hollow sat beside her waiting for her to come to life. _As long as Orihime doesn't wake up he'll leave her alone. What have I done. I let him out. This is my fault. _She mumbled. Orihime was starting to wake up. "**Come on Orihime, it's time to get up.**" She smiled as she opened her eyes."Ichigo?"She said in a yawn.

"No, Run! Can't you hear me? Run_!" _His hollow sat her up. "**Hey, there gorgeous.**" Her smile dropped when she saw his eyes. _Those are not Ichigo's eyes. _She tried to stand up but he wouldn't let her. "**Uh uh uh. Where do you think your going? I have a lot of fun planned for us.**" Ichigo couldn't look away. "Why are you doing this?" Orihime asked in a low whisper. Ichigo's hollow laughed at her with a deep throated chuckle.

He had his hands tightly around her arms to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. He wanted to know why Ichigo cared so much for her. Sure she was attractive to the eyes but there had to be more to it than that. More importantly he wanted to know how to hurt Ichigo the most.

"**So Orihime my dear, you know by now that I'm not Ichigo. Am I right?**" She didn't want to look at him."y-yes." _Ichigo? Where are you? _"**Oh Orihime, look at me won't you?**" His voice was eerily sweet. _What does he want? _She hesitated but figured it'd be best to do what he said.

"**Are you scared?**" She bit her lip anxiously. "**Why won't you answer me?**" "She terrified, stop this now." _**Shhh Ichigo you don't want to miss a second. **_He ran his fingers up and down her arms making the hairs stand on edge.

"Where's Ichigo?" "**Oh don't worry he's not around to bother us.**" Orihime looked around noticing they were at the river bank which was far away from where the attack had taken place. _Maybe Shinji will be concerned and come looking for us. But what if he hurts Ichigo? I know that's his hollow but Ichigo's got to be in there somewhere. _"**So do you know why I brought you here?**" "No." Her meek voice was barely audible.

Ichigo's hollow was so close to her, making her uncomfortable and highly paranoid. Orihime wanted to run but even if she did he would probably chase her down and catch her. "**Your so quiet. There's no need. Even if you screamed I doubt any one would hear you.**" Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you really threatening her? You scum. What did she ever do to you?"

That question struck a nerve. Ichigo's hollow stopped running his hands gently up her arms. He squeezed her arms tightly. His claws dug in. She screamed out in pain. _**OH Ichigo do you see what you made me do?**_ "You bastard!" Her bottom lip quivered. Ichigo's hollow loosened his grip. "**I'm sorry about that but I had to prove a point. **"

_He had to prove a point to who? Was he trying to tell me that he could hurt me?_ "**Okay now that I proved that point why don't you tell me why your so scared.**" _Why am I scared? Why am I scared? _She grew angry. "I'm scared because... I don't know what you did to my Ichigo. And I don't know why your doing this." Ichigo's hollow laughed even more. _**Aw how cute she called you her Ichigo. She's worried about you. She's in danger and she's more concerned about what happened to you. I can see why you care for her so much. **_

Ichigo thrashed about trying to take control. This had gone on for long enough. _**Oh Ichigo, don't be like that. Sit back, relax take in the show. **__I have to wait for a moment when he's weak, then I can over throw him. Orihime just hang in there okay?_ Ichigo's hollow took a long look at her, focusing mostly on the gash on her arm from a previous attack.

_**Wow would you look at that beautiful gash on her arm? It's even starting to heal, I bet it will be a scar. **_His hollow reached for the healing wound. He ran his fingers up and down feeling the roughness of it.

Orihime swallowed hard, praying he wouldn't do anything to it. "**I bet this hurt when that awful man did this to you. Or were you too scared to notice?**" _Why does he want to know that?_ "**Well did it?**" "I didn't know I had it until Ichigo bandaged it up for me." He rolled his eyes. "**Wasn't that sweet of him?**" She nodded knowing the question wasn't really directed at her.

_M_aybe _he's talking to Ichigo, does that mean Ichigo can hear him? Maybe he can get out._ It was a small shimmer of a hope that Orihime had. "So what? Why does it matter?" Ichigo pressed for an answer. Ichigo's hollow ignored him and continued to feel Orihime's gash. She sat there watching him feeling completely creeped out. His hollow started to get a feverish look in his eyes.

He pushed his claw down hard as he traced the wound. He went further down the arm from where the wound ended. As his finger went down blood started to seep out. Orihime let out a small shriek. "Stop! Your hurting her!" Hearing the pain in Ichigo's yelling brought pleasure to his hollows ears.

But that look on Orihime's face it wasn't as gratifying as he had thought it would be. He lifted his finger up off of Orihime's skin, admiring his handy work. He loved the look of her blood as it rushed down her silky skin.

She clutched her arm trying to protect it from anymore harm."Why did you do that?" her question brought him back from the mesmerizing qualities of her blood. "**What do you mean dear?**" She looked down at her arm. "Why did you reopen my wound? Did I do something that angered you?" He raised an eyebrow. He laughed again making her shudder. "**I did it 'cause I wanted to. It just looked so inviting that I had to.**"

Orihime looked down blocking his view of her eyes. "Just because you want to do something doesn't mean you should do it." _**Would you look at that, she has a backbone after all. Is this another reason you like her so much? **_Ichigo don't answer he couldn't. Ichigo's hollow took his finger dipped it in her blood and put it in his mouth.

She closed her eyes. _This isn't right. I need to get away._ "**Hey, no need to close your eyes. **" Orihime winced she thought he was going to hit her. " **I'm not going to hit you. I wouldn't do that. What kind of monster do you think I am?**"

This infuriated Ichigo. "Why you sick fuck! Stop lying through your teeth! Leave her alone!"_**Oh stop your bitching Ichigo. I'm not going to hurt her, yet. **_Orihime's arm kept bleeding. She felt dizzy again. "I need to stop the bleeding." Ichigo's hollow just looked at her. "Asshole you did that! Now fix it." _**Well, aren't you bossy. **_She took off her sweatshirt. and used it to stop the blood. It stopped shortly after but she felt even more light headed than before.

She grabbed on to his shirt as she fell back. Her eyes fluttered closed."**Orihime? What the hell are you doing?**" No response. "Did she just pass out?" Ichigo's hollow tried to open her hands to release his shirt. Surprisingly she had a tight grip. There she laid in his lap clinging to his shirt, looking so helpless. _**hmm, what do you think I should do to wake her up? I know maybe I should throw her in the river that should do the trick. **_"Don't you dare! It's your fault she passed out."

_**Your no fun at all. **_Violently Ichigo's hollow shook her trying to wake up. He sighed it wasn't working. Ichigo's hollow finally got Orihime's hands off of his shirt. Ichigo's hollow had the perfect Idea. He picked her up and placed her next to the river. Her put her face down in the word and pushed her head down. Ichigo banged against the walls trying to get out. "You fucking bastard I'm going to kill you!"

Orihime's arms started flailing around. She struggled to get out. "**There she is.**" He picked her back up and laid her on her back. She gasped for air. Ichigo's hollow sat next her and smiled brightly. When she was able to breathe she sat up.

"Why did you do that?" She was back to whispering. "**It's not my fault you passed out. I didn't want you to miss any of the fun.**"_ She's alive. Thank god she's alive. _Ichigo clasped his hair in his hands.

His devilish smile was back on his face. _He's going to kill me. I'll never get to see Ichigo's amazing eyes ever again. _That thought made her eyes water. _Oh god Orihime please don't cry. No please. _She fought her tears hard. No_ this is not the time to cry. I have to be strong for Ichigo._ Ichigo's hollow picked up on her about to cry. "**What's the matter my lovely? Aren't you having fun?**" His voice didn't sound sweet of sincere at all. It sounded condescending and horrible.

She stared at him. _I have to find a way to get away. But how._ Her face was stern, almost angry. "**Hey what's that look for?**" He took her hands, and clasped them. He played with them for a few minutes. She wondered what he would do next. "**Your hands are quite lovely and delicate. I bet Ichigo wishes he could hold them everyday.**" _What's he doing? Why'd he say that? it doesn't make any sense. He's holding them to tightly I can't pull them away. _

"What the fuck are you doing now?" _**Why I'm telling the truth maybe you should do it some time since your always treating her like shit maybe you at least make her feel good about herself. **_"I don't treat her like shit! I'm not the one who cut her arm open, made her pass out from blood loss, and tried to drown her."

_**Wow bravo, that's quite a speech you got there. Have you been coming up with that this whole time? That's just sad Ichigo.**_ "It's the truth. I protect her! I don't treat her like shit."

_**Oh really? You protect her? Well your doing a pretty shitty job. If you were really protecting her then how'd I get out here? And why is that guy still out on the loose? How'd she get kidnapped? You know what your right I'm the bad guy. **_His hollow was making a lot of sense, which just pissed Ichigo off even more.

"I'm going to-" _**Your going to what? Kill me? Kick my ass? Save your pathetic threats for someone you can actually intimidate. You know what your boring me I think I'll just ignore you and go back to Orihime.**_ "Why do you care about her so much?"

Ichigo's hollow snapped out of his argument with Ichigo and focused back on Orihime. She was still looking anxiously at her hands, which were still in his grasps. "**What are you looking at so intently? Is it because Ichigo's never held your hands like this? Or are you scared I'm going to do something to them?**" She look up at him with her mouth open like she was going to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"Bastard why do you care if I ever held her hands like that?" Ichigo tried to get his hollow's attention away from Orihime so she wouldn't get hurt. His hollow just raised an eyebrow. "I'm not scared." She was trying to control her shaking. "**Orihime it's not very good to lie to me. Bad things can happen when you lie to me**"

He laughed. She gulped hard."**I'm only joking, don't worry so much it's not good for the skin and we certainly wouldn't want that pretty face of yours covered in any more wrinkles than are necessary.**" He laughed again. She nervously laughed with him.

"**Say Orihime, Why do you put up with Ichigo?**"_ Where's this question coming from? _She looked stunned. "Wha- what do you mean by that?" She tipped her head in a questioning manner.

"**I mean your very lovely and sweet. And yet you settle for a loser like him. He let's you down, doesn't protect you, puts you in all sorts of situations. I mean the reason I'm here is because he wasn't strong enough to keep me inside.**" She blinked like she was taking in a lot of information.

"I didn't settle." His jaw dropped, even Ichigo was stunned. "**What do you mean?**" She took a deep breath. "I told you I didn't settle. Ichigo has never let me down. he always does the right thing." Even in a situation like this, what she said brought a smile to Ichigo's face. His hollow's eye twitched he scowled. "**He's let you down on several occasions. How can you say that?**" She looked up at the starry sky. "That's just what I believe."

He clutched her hands tighter. He was once again lost in thought. "Wow. I can't believe she said that." _**This is some girl you've got here. Your so crappy to her. And yet she thinks your perfect. It's funny really. **_"Why did you even ask her? Why's it so important to you?" His hollow didn't like Ichigo's questions.

"**Orihime, I think this conversation has gotten to heavy. It's time the real fun begins. You'd like that wouldn't you?**" Her brow scrunched with terror. _Fun? Why does he keep saying were going to have fun? _"What are you planning to do?"

Ichigo hated the thought of his hollow's idea of fun. _**Oh nothing. I'm just planning to do what you've dreamed of doing hundreds of times but never had the nerve to do. **_This was the hollow's way of torturing Ichigo.

Ichigo's hollow let go of her hands. He then pushed her down to the ground. He sat on top of her. forcefully he pushed her hands down. Ichigo thrashed. It always happened right after he kissed her he would push his hand all the way through her stomach.

_This has got to be a dream. No please let this all be a dream! _It wasn't a dream and Ichigo was powerless to stop it.

Slowly his hollow leaned down. "What are you doing?" she was terrified. "**I told you the real fun is about to begin.**" He came closer... and... closer... to her. She could now feel his how breath on her face. "Stop this! Stop this now! This isn't funny! You've proved your point you bastard now leave her alone!" Ichigo was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Orihime tried to wriggle her arms free it was useless. She was stuck. Ichigo's hollow tilted his head, and gave her a twisted grin. He was even closer. He was not even an inch from her face. "**Hold still dear.**" _Is this really happening? Is this what he wanted? Why? Why would he think this is fun? Is this to torture me even more before he kills me?_

He pressed his lips against hers violently, angrily. He was warm Orihime couldn't help herself. She knew. She knew it was wrong to like it but she couldn't help herself. Finally she gave in. She parted her lips. _No! _Ichigo fell to his knees. She was enjoying it. He wanted to look away. More than anything he wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

His tongue slipped ever so slightly into her mouth. She returned the favor. Their mouths worked in harmony. The terror was still there, but she was overwhelmed with a sensation of excitement. This is how she had pictured her first kiss to go with Ichigo, well beside the terror and the blood. It was perfect. Except for one thing. _This isn't Ichigo._

Ichigo's hollow lifted his head from her. _No he's going to kill her now. No! _He moved his lips to her neck. Her eyes were shut tight. She couldn't look or she'd be remind that it wasn't Ichigo kissing her. _What's he doing? _He kissed her neck for a long time. His hollow sat up His grin even bigger. He un-buttoned the bottom of her shirt so he could see left side of her stomach. Her eyes shot open. _What's he doing?_

She looked at him with uncertainly as he grazed her stomach slightly. _Oh god, No he's going to do it! He's going to kill her! I've got to get out of here. _Ichigo pounded the floor with his knuckles.

Frightfully she stared into his eyes. _What's going to happen next? _Her mind raced. His hollow flattened his palm on her stomach. He had done this to her so many times in Ichigo's dreams why was it so difficult now? Her skin was so soft though, she was warm and inviting. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Ichigo's hollow didn't want to, he couldn't kill her. He wanted her. But he also wanted to hurt Ichigo. He wanted Ichigo to suffer.

His hollow placed his other hand on her stomach. He moved them to her sides. He leaned back down. His kisses were more frantic, like he was unsure if this is what he really should do. Orihime's hands moved to his back. _Orihime? She's kissing him back. _Ichigo's mouth stayed open. He felt anger.

He felt jealousy. He had never felt this kind of jealousy before. He wanted to scream. _Orihime. My Orihime, she's kissing him. She likes it. She's not resisting. Why isn't she resisting? _He felt all his energy leave his body.

His hollow's mind filled with things he didn't want. _Should have killed her! Why didn't I kill her? I'm a hollow dammit! I'm not supposed to want her! How did this happen? _

His confusion gave Ichigo the perfect opportunity.

Ichigo's hollow pushed himself off of Orihime. He disappeared. She was left there in the dark, her shirt half un- buttoned. A gash on her arm. Her sweatshirt covered in blood. And with out her groceries. She felt a sea of emotions. Terror of being alone in the dark with a killer on the loose. Anger at herself for giving in. Worst of all she had betrayed Ichigo.

She found her way back to her apartment with no sign of Ichigo. She prepared herself to enter the tiny apartment.

***Author's note- I wonder what you guys thought. So merry Christmas by the way. I hope you like the chapter. So once again I have to thank my to favorite reviewers. EternalRoses you are awesome so I hope your pleased with this chapter, you weren't just telling yourself that. You brighten my day. And to nyspy (I'm sorry if your name should be capitalized but in your reviews you sign your name with a lower case so I think that's right.) anyways you make sure things are what they should be so thank you. And to the rest of you reviewers thank you too. Okay I think I'm done rambling now.* **

***By the reviews would be extremely lovely.***


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. So thank you guys for your reviews. They made my day. **

**Chapter five**

She opened the door, to find Shinji a sleep on her couch with her diary open on the floor. Her patients was wearing thin. _I need sleep. _She locked the door and went off to her room. Orihime opened her bedroom door flipped on the light and found her room in complete chaos. She didn't care at this point. Her alarm clock read 4:30. There was no way she was going to school tomorrow.

._Ichigo... that wasn't Ichigo. _Quietly she sobbed into her pillow. _I betrayed Ichigo. Why did I do that? I'll never She_ went to sleep with a feeling of emptiness.Her dreams were filled with the hollows eyes and his awful laugh. She ended up curled up clutching a pillow. She was truly a sad sight to behold.

Ichigo regained control over his hollow. When he made it back to the river she was gone. Ichigo needed to know she was okay. He didn't sense any of the dark energy from before, which he was grateful for. Ichigo checked Orihime's apartment next. He still had her keys from earlier. Carefully he opened the door. Ichigo saw Shinji asleep on the couch. _If I had more energy I'd kick his ass for being a sleep. And look at this her diary is on the floor open. He probably read it. _

He picked her diary up and headed for Orihime's bedroom. He crept through her room he didn't want to wake her up. He watched her sleep in the chair near her bed. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to sleep. _Orihime almost died. I was so weak I wasn't able to stop him. She'll never forgive me. _His head was in his hands.

The sun shined brightly through her window and yet she did not rise. Orihime didn't look like her peaceful self._ Orihime, my Orihime._ After what seemed like ever Orihime woke up. She opened her eyes and just laid there. Orihime didn't see Ichigo. She started crying after being a wake for less then a minute. She sat up, hugging her knees the sobs grew louder. He hated hearing her cry. He couldn't take it, last night her couldn't help her but he'd be dammed if he was going to let her suffer today.

He stood up and walked over to her bed. He sat down beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her Ichigo. Mortified she wiped her eyes. "Oh Ichigo. how long have you been there?" She couldn't help herself even more tears came streaming down. "This is my fault. I'm sorry." She sniffled terribly. "Orihime please stop crying?" But Orihime couldn't. "Excuse me Ichigo." She got up quickly making her way to the bathroom. _He's alive. I bet he hates me now. I just need to clean_

Ichigo wanted to hit something. His hollow ruined everything. _You bastard! Do you see what you've done? _His hollow snickered."**It's not my fault she's crying. You didn't protect her. Next time I get out she's mine. **" _Yours?_ Last night Ichigo's hollow had done something completely unexpected. Instead of killing her he had kissed her. Worst of all she had kissed him back. Ichigo had never felt so much jealousy he hated that feeling. But what could he do?

_I should go she won't want me here. I said I was sorry I tried to comfort her and she walked away. Maybe she doesn't like me anymore. Maybe she likes... him. _Ichigo scowled, he hated that thought. He didn't know what to do, school had started but couldn't handle going today. He really couldn't leave the killer was still after her. But he didn't know if she wanted him hear. So there he sat in her room, noticing it was trashed probably when Shinji had gone on a quest for her diary.

Orihime sat in her bathroom trying to stop crying. _What's he doing here? I can't handle this. Ichigo- did he see what happened last night? Oh god does he know that I liked it? That I didn't try to push him away. _She changed out of her clothing from last night. She stared at herself in the mirror looking at the gash on her arm. Just looking at the gash brought more tears to her eyes. She winced as she cleaned the wound.

On her neck she saw something that stunned her. It wasn't the marks that the killer had left when he tried to kill her but there was something else. _Is that? Did Ichigo's hollow do that?_ She pulled down her sleeves and left the bathroom. Maybe_ no body will notice it. _Orihime walked back into her bedroom praying Ichigo left. But there he sat on her bed. She stood in the door way clinging to it like she would fall if she didn't hang on to something.

Nervously Ichigo patted the spot next to him. He needed to explain. She sighed there was no way to avoid it. She sat down keeping her distance. "Orihime, can I explain what happened?" She couldn't look at him, it was awful for him not being able to look in her eyes. Looked her over making sure he hadn't hurt her too severely

. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt to hide the gash on her arm. "I'm sorry Ichigo." _I hurt her and she's apologizing._ "Why are you sorry? I should be sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop him, and he hurt you. He attacked you... I'm just glad your alive." Orihime closed her fists. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me that badly." He stared at her wishing she would stop trying to protect him. "I know what he did to you. You don't have to pretend your fine."

Orihime finally looked at him. Ichigo tilted his head like he was trying to see something. He moved closer to her. _Oh crap!_ She put her hand on her neck trying to cover it up. He moved closer. Ichigo gently moved her hand away, and there it was. He stared at it as she sat there feeling uncomfortable. Jealousy washed over him. He scowled at it. His hollow had left proof of what he did.

"Did he do this to you?" He knew the answer but he wanted to hear her answer. She closed her eyes. She couldn't answer. "Orihime answer me did my hollow do this to you?" He repeated the question anger growing by the second. His grip tightened on her hand. "Ichigo- your hurting me." He let go. "Orihime why won't you answer me."

Orhime put her head in her hands. _He's mad at me he knows. I- can't. _She started sobbing again. "Ichigo, it's nothing." _She's trying to defend him. _He closed his hands into fists. "Why are you defending him?" His tone was stern. "I'm not!" His jaw tightened. "Yes you are!" His voice was growing louder. "Your defending him! I mean if your not defending him then who?" She stood up, her head was down. In a low whisper she said."You." She stormed out of the room.

Ichigo felt like an ass. _Me. She was defending me. She didn't want to hurt me. _He was still feeling jealous but he also felt remorse. Suddenly he heard her front door open then slam shut. That snapped him back from his thoughts. "Orihime?" There was no answer. _Crap she left. But the killers on the loose still. _

Ichigo stood up and ran out of the room. Shinji was awake rubbing his head wondering what happened. "Shinji stay here watch the apartment. Don't go through her stuff again or I will kick your ass. Then Ichigo left the apartment. He looked at the street to see her turning the corner. "Orihime please! Come back!"

Orihime heard Ichigo's voice but she didn't want to stop. She kept walking. She kept wiping the tears away. Walking she found her way to a park it was small, she hadn't seen it before. There was something on the ground near a bench. Orihime walk towards it. It looked like a person. When she got closer she realized who it was.

There laid the girl who Tatsuki was always beating up. Chizuru. She was dead. An envelope with Orihime's name on it. She picked it up slowly. Chizuru's eyes were still open like she was looking at Orihime. She bit her lip trying to calm herself down. Tears kept streaming down her cheeks. She knew this girl, she knew who she was.

Ichigo caught up to Orihime. He found her sitting on the ground her head down crying. He didn't know why. Ichigo put his hands on her shoulders and bent down. She pointed at the body still laying there. Ichigo put his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest. This wasn't like the other girls that had been murdered they knew her.

There they sat Orihime buried in Ichigo's chest her loudly crying. It was all too much. He let her cry for a while then told her that they needed to call the police. Orihime tucked the envelope in her back pocket.

The police questioned them then let them go and told Orihime to be careful seeing as the serial killer was only targeting girls. Ichigo couldn't sense the killer at all. Which was frightening. Ichigo walked Orihime back to her apartment. She refused to say anything he felt awful for what he had said to her earlier. He tried to apologize to her on the way home but she wouldn't look at him.

When they got to her apartment she ran off to her room closing the door. A sign telling Ichigo to leave her alone. Shinji was on the couch still confused as ever. Ichigo sat at her Kitchen table trying to figure out how to fix his relationship with Orihime. He still felt some jealousy but he was trying to control it.

"**You must feel like a real asshole right about now. I mean you accused her of defending me. Who knows maybe she was, I mean she was kissing me back. She enjoyed it.**" Ichigo slammed his fists on the table making a loud thud. _Just shut up you sick freak! This is all your fault!_ "**My fault? No. This is your fault. Stop placing blame on others. I mean why does she settle for you?**" _I thought you got your answer last night. Your just pissed she cares for me. _"**I wouldn't be so sure.**"

Orihime pulled the envelope from her back pocket. Nervously she played with it scared to open it. _Okay Orihime just open it. you'll be fine. I mean sure it was found next a dead body of a person you know but it will be okay. _She took a deep breath. She gently opened the envelope. Inside there was a note. There were several Polaroid's with the note.

She let out a scream. Ichigo burst into the room with a panicked expression. He found Orihime shaking grasping a piece of paper. He sat on the bed next to her picking up the Polaroid's. He looked at each one of the twenty. They were all pictures of girls looking terrified or dead. They all had dates on them.

"Orihime? Where did these come from?" He said calmly. "They were in this envelope with this note..." She handed the note to Ichigo. It read. "_Last night was only the beginning. Do you think your little boyfriend can really protect you? I hope you liked seeing your friend today. She's the first to die. But there will be more._"

Ichigo crumpled the note up. "Orihime its going to be okay." "**Ichigo stop lying. You know that's not true.**" _Shut up._ Orihime laid back on her bed letting her feet dangle. "He's not going to stop. I can't keep living like this. I don't want to make you protect me anymore. I just don't know what I'm going to do." Ichigo laid beside her. "Orihime your not making me do anything." To turned to his side to face her. "I know you can't keep living this way, I promise I'll stop him." She looked at him with her eyes blotchy from all the crying. He grabbed her hand and a gentle squeeze.

Orihime wished it was true. "How do you know?" Ichigo said with a smile that was uncertain."It's just what I believe." Orihime turned to her side too she wanted see his eyes. They were so close to each other. "**Hmm, Looks like she believes your lies. So what are you going to do now? You have got the nerve to kiss her. Even if you did I bet she wouldn't kiss you back like she did with me.**"

Ichigo let go of her hand. He wanted to spite his hollow. He wanted this feeling of jealously to go away. Ichigo put his hands the sides of her face. He pulled her in. _What is he doing? This is my Ichigo. I know that but why would he be doing this?_ He pressed his lips against hers anxiously. They sat up together with out missing a beat. This was better than she had imagined.

His hands moved down her body. His hands came to rest on her sides. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. They're kissing grew heated. "**Ichigo your so pathetic. The only reason your doing this is your trying to get even with me.**" Ichigo ignored his hollow. He focused on Orihime. His feeling of jealousy was slowly slipping away.

Ichigo's hands slipped under her shirt gently. His hands were clammy. She didn't mind at all. Her skin was soft. His hands traveled up slowly. Nothing could ruin this moment . Orihime ran her fingers through his hair enjoying the feeling of his hands on her stomach giving the feeling of a thousand butterflies swirling around.

"**Ichigo what are you going to do next?**" _Shut up. Just shut up. Your just pissed. So why don't you do yourself a favor and sit back, relax. As you said take in the show. _Ichigo's hollow scowled knowing Ichigo had won this round.

Uryu entered the room unexpectedly. They didn't realize he was there until he cleared his throat. Ichigo slipped his hands back out from under her shirt. Orihime let go of him. They parted off quickly. Both blushed like mad. "So, I am clearly interrupting something. Or have you guys forgotten about the... I don't know serial killer on the loose after Orihime? Killing people we know?" Ichigo scowled, Uryu could and did ruin the moment.

Ichigo stood up there was no way he was going to get another lecture from Uryu. "Yes Uryu you did interrupt something. Okay we get it." He pulled Uryu out of the room. Ichigo closed the door leaving Orihime by herself. _What was that? Was it real? I have never seen Ichigo like that. _She felt happy for a change. A little confused but happy. It made her forget about her troubles, her pain, the guilt if only for a bit.

"Uryu did you really have to ruin that?" They were in the kitchen. "Ichigo what the hell? Your making out with her now? She's frightened and guilt ridden. Your taking advantage of it. I mean what's gotten into you?" Ichigo was stunned at that question. "I'm sorry your right. I just... we just.. it just you know happened."

Uryu shook his head. "So have you guys been doing that all day is that why you two missed school?" _Last night._ he remembered. "No. We went grocery shopping. Then he came out of no where and attacked us. So we got back late. Orihime didn't feel up to going to school so we stayed here." He left out several key details. "**So now your lying to Uryu. That's wonderful you know. You truly are scum of the earth.**" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Really, you two stayed here all day? Then how did you guys find Chizuru?" _How does he know about that? It just happened a couple of hours ago._"How do you know that?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "It was all around school today. The cops came in after the body was found to talk to people who were her friends to make sure it was the work of a serial killer."

Orihime opened her door slightly. to listen to them talk. "Okay but how did you know we found the body?" "The police officers said two other students in our class found the body. You two were the only two students who were out besides Shinji." _Well that makes a lot of sense. _

"Is that all?" Ichigo didn't want to have this conversation anymore. Uryu noticed Orihime through the crack. He motioned for her to join them. She came out with a curious look on her face. "Why does Orihime have marks on her neck?" Orihime touched them slightly. "When he attacked us he went for Orihime I couldn't get to her fast enough. I don't think this guys human." She looked down. "Why don't you think he's human?"

Ichigo put his arm around Orihime's back in a protective manner. "He used a flash step technique. And He had this weird energy. Haven't you felt it?" Uryu furled his brow. "No I can't say I have. But that would make a lot of sense. Maybe we should talk to Urahara about this, he probably knows something."

Ichigo nodded, it was a good idea he had to admit. Uryu shifted uncomfortably. "So is that all?" Ichigo wanted to get rid of Uryu. He left mumbling something angrily. Ichigo took Orihime and guided her back to her room. He sat her down, then sat next to her. "Orihime, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." Orihime was confused. "What are you sorry about?" Ichigo put his hand to his face."I'm sorry I forced myself on you." She frowned. "You shouldn't apologize. When you apologize it means you made a mista- Did you make a mistake?"

She was feeling awful. He_ made a mistake? He didn't really want that?_ "Then why did you?" He closed his eyes, that's not what he wanted to mean. "I well-" She laughed in a frustrated. "You mean that you were just playing a game with your hollow? Did you just do this get back at your hollow because he kissed me?" He didn't answer her. Orihime put her hand to her face. "I get it. This isn't like you Ichigo." A surge of anger went through him. "Why are you even bringing him up? I thought you'd like me like this, I mean I'm acting like him and that's what you like right?"

His voice was angry and loud. Her mouth opened, and her eyes filled with tears. "No! Why would you even say that? I'm sorry okay! I let him get to me. I hate myself for it!" Orihime said in quiet but angry voice. Ichigo hated what he had said. "**Oh Ichigo, I think she's lying. She enjoyed kissing me. She didn't even try to push me away.**" Ichigo look to the side.

"So why didn't you push him away?" She didn't know the answer. Ichigo's jealousy was getting worse. "He hurt you, so why didn't you try to run? If he did it again would you give in?" She hated these questions. "I'm fine he didn't hurt me. And I thought about it, but he would have caught me. It was just a moment of weakness I didn't mean to give in." Ichigo's jealousy was getting worse he wasn't thinking. "Why are you still defending him?"

Orihime couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't leave but she didn't want answer anymore of his questions. "Please just leave! I'm sorry okay! " She screamed at the top of her lungs. Ichigo stood up and stormed out in an irritated manner. He slammed the front door. Orihime looked at her hands that were still shaking. She fell on her bed face first. Loud angry sobs filled the apartment.

_Ichigo. That wasn't like him. Why? Why did that happen? He hates me. He should hate me I betrayed him. I don't know why I did it but I did I just couldn't help myself._

She heard a creak of a floor board. Orihime stopped terrified, she knew that floor board and how hard you had to step to get it to creak. "Orihime dear why are you crying. Oh Would you look at those pretty marks on your neck. Did I leave those?" The voice was deep and scratchy.

***Author's note. So I hope you really really like this chapter. Reviews are most welcomed. I get ideas from your guy's reviews. ***


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. It's a shocker right. Yeah your shocked. So on with the story.***

**Chapter six**

She closed her eyes. _Oh god. Please no! _Orihime prayed this wasn't really happening. _Where's Shinji? Why didn't Ichigo notice his energy? Ichigo... I guess he doesn't care. So this is how it's going to end._ "Orihime, Sit up for me." Orihime couldn't move. The man grabbed her hair and pulled her up. "I said sit up." He threw her to the floor. She shrieked. "Looks like your boyfriend isn't around to protect you. " He laughed cynically.

Ichigo walked down the street cursing the world. He was too angry to feel any of the energy the killer was giving off. He had no idea of the trouble Orihime was in. He kicked over a few trash cans. He made his way back to his house. He was mad at Orihime. He was mad at his hollow. Most of all her was mad at himself.

_I can't believe her why would she defend him? _"** You really are an asshole you know.**" _Shut this is your fault. _"**My fault? No. You kept pushing her. You accused her all kinds of things. Don't get me wrong I find this whole thing funny as hell but, you need to get your shit straight. This is not my fault.**"

Ichigo entered his house in a melancholy fashion. His father welcomed him home with a kick to the face. Ichigo didn't even try to stop it. "Where have you been? We were worried about you." Yuzu tried to ask him. " I'm sorry. I'll be in my room." Ichigo slowly climbed the stairs. His family looked at the shell of their Ichigo.

He sat down on his bed. It was all too much. "Why did this happen?" He shouted at the ceiling. "** This happened because you don't deserve Orihime. **" Ichigo scowled at the air."That doesn't make sense. And why did she kiss you? Why did she defend you?" Ichigo's hollow laughed hysterically. "** You really are a moron. That's why you don't deserve her.**"

Ichigo wanted to punch something. "I hate you! You hurt her then she... " He couldn't finish his sentence he had hurt Orihime. _Why am I saying this. I left her. I hurt her. _Ichigo hit slapped his forehead. "I'm just as bad as he is." His head pounded intensely. _What am I going to do? I can't go back. I just want to know why she kissed him back. _Ichigo laid back on his bednearly squishing Kon to death.

"Ichigo what are you doing back?" Ichigo didn't answer him, most of the time Kon annoyed him and now was no exception. "Are we brooding? 'cause you look like hell." Ichigo rolled his eyes. Kon crossed his arms and stormed off. _What am I doing back here? _

Orihime tried to crawl backwards to get away from him. He kept getting closer to her. "Do you think you can get away?" He kicked her in the side she let out a scream. "Go a head honey. No one's going to save you not this time." He was still just a shadow. Except for his eyes. His eyes were piercing green.

She tried to reach the phone. He grabbed the phone away before she could touch it. He smashed it into tiny pieces. "Your not going to get any help. " She had no where to go. He was blocking the path to the door. Orihime looked all around for a way to escape. He bent down cocking his head. "Now do think you can escape? Don't be stupid."

He grabbed her by the throat and stood up with her. She struggled trying to claw at his hand. She gasped for air. _This is it. _She closed her eyes waiting for death.

He threw her across the room. She smashed into her dresser. Orihime let out a cry of pain. "I'm not going to let you die that easily where'd the fun be in that? " He walked over to her slowly. With every step she winced. _Just don't cry be strong. Just be strong. _She repeated it in her head. _I need to find. Get up! Fight! _

She couldn't get up though. She was to terrified. "Why are you doing this?" she blurted out with out really thinking. He laughed again. "I can."

He kicked her again. She coughed up blood. "I reje-" He kicked her again. "Oh no. I know all about your abilities." Orihime was stunned. "Get up."

_How does he know? How am I going to fight? _She needed help. Shinji was badly wounded. The man had caught him off guard he stabbed him a couple of times and left him to die. Shinji made his way off of the couch he needed to get help from somebody.

He made his way to the door. He dripped blood as he limped down the street. He couldn't fight he prayed Orihime would be okay until he got help. The visoreds hide out was too far away. Shinji was bleeding badly.

Shinji found his way to his destination. He knocked on the door. Yuzu answered the door. Shinji collapsed right in front of her. She called for help. Her and Karin couldn't carry him by themselves so they called for Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. "Shinji what the hell happened?" Shinji looked at him. "I'm sorry. He caught me off guard. He just appeared right after you left." Ichigo took off running for her apartment. _Fuck this is my fault! What if she's... Dead? No. No she's not. _He kept running. He was a block away.

He could feel the killers energy. _How did I miss this? Was he controlling it? _When Ichigo got there he found Chad trying to break down the door. The killer had finally stopped hiding his energy allowing them to feel it. It was dark and powerful, this was no human. Uryu wasn't far behind. They got the door open.

The whole place was trashed. They didn't hear screams, Ichigo feared the worst. He entered the room nearly tearing off the door.

Orihime was covered in blood it didn't look like she was breathing. Ichigo ran to hear. He checked her pulse. Her breathing was shallow. Blood was running from her mouth. Her eyes were closed. On the wall there was a note in what looked like her blood. "_The game isn't over. Not by a long shot. Orihime survived because I let her. Expect more._"

Ichigo felt an overwhelming sensation of grief. He screamed for Chad and Uryu who were checking to see if the man was still in the apartment. Ichigo tried to wake Orihime up. _This is my fault. I left her alone I let this happen because I was so upset with her over a silly argument. Fuck. _"Orihime wake up. Please wake up."

Ichigo flashed back to his mom. The day she died. He couldn't handle that again. "Ichigo is she alive?" Uryu questioned when he ran. "Yeah. She's alive but just barely. We to get her some medical attention." Ichigo picked her up the only place where he'd be able to watch her was the clinic.

Quickly they ran. Ichigo held Orihime tightly as he carried her to help. They found they're way to the clinic in a short matter of time. To Ichigo how ever it seemed like a lifetime. The whole way he whispered in her ear that it would be okay. Orihime was completely unconscious. When Uryu opened the door and Ichigo rushed in his family was stunned.

His dad normally immature was serious and got straight to work on assessing Orihime's injuries. Ichigo wanted to be in the room but he was told he was useless. He, Uryu, and Chad waited in Ichigo's living room. After a long silence Ichigo finally spoke. "Uryu, Chad can you two go back to Orihime's apartment and clean it up?"

The two boys nodded and left. Ichigo was alone. "**Boy did you fuck up this time. What if Orihime dies?**" Ichigo pulled at his hair. He was usually hard pressed for tears but this time he let one slip. _This is my fault. This all my fault. _"Ichigo, son what is going on?" His dad was standing in front of him with a worried expression.

"Somebody's trying to kill Orihime. Is she okay?" His father nodded. "She'll live. But I've got to tell you she has a stab wound, a couple of broken bones and a lot of cuts. Amazingly enough no one of her wounds were life threatening." Ichigo sighed in relief. "What about Shinji?" "He'll be okay too. He will need stitches though. "

Ichigo stood up he wanted to see Orihime for himself. He walked into the patient room. She was asleep in the near the window. She was hooked up to a heart monitor. _Orihime._ He walked over to her slowly. Ichigo pulled up a chair next to her. He grabbed her hand. The sun had set for the day. There was no moon, not even the stars seemed to shine.

"Orihime, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. Please just be okay. " He held her hand up to his mouth. He sat there with it. There was nothing he could do. "**You let this happen. **" Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut. _I know stop reminding me okay? Honestly you sick fuck. I know this is my fault. _

Orihime slept the whole night away. In the morning Uryu and Chad showed up telling making sure things were okay before they went off to school. Ichigo couldn't even think of school. He never let go of Orihime's hand. Ichigo made sure that the killer's energy was no where to be found.

Around noon Orihime started mumbling in her sleep. Ichigo whispered gently "Orihime, wake up." He sat there watching her start to show signs of life. "**Ichigo do you really think she's going to want to see you?**" _I don't care. I really don't care. I'm not leaving her alone again._ "**Right. You'll get pissed off at her again. You know this isn't over.**" _No I won't. I just want her to be okay._

"Ichigo?" Her small voice startled him. She smiled painfully. "Orihime I'm so sorry. I didn't realize he was there. I was just so angry. And now look at you. This is because I couldn't protect you." His voice was quiet. "Ichigo. I thought you didn't care. I thought I was going to die. I tried to defend myself but, I was weak I coul-" He shushed her. He didn't think it was possible for her to be able to cry even more but there she was with tears in her eyes.

"Orihime, none of this isyou fault you did the best you could. Okay?" She let out more tears. He stood up, leaned over her and with his thumb he wiped the tears from her eyes. "You shouldn't cry so much." She closed her eyes okay. He sat back down casually looking over at Shinji who was still asleep.

"Ichigo, you don't have to stay here." Ichigo shook his head he put his hand to his forehead. "Orihime I am not leaving your side." She blushed. There were barely any bruises on her face so he could see her cheeks light up. "You don't have to do that." He gave her a small smile. "Yes I do. I also have to make it up to you for being such an ass."

"Your not an ass. You scared me. I didn't know what got into you." His smile faded as he thought of yesterday. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." Ichigo took her hand again. Orihime grazed his hand with her fingers. It was a sweet moment. "Orihime your going to have to stay here for a while okay?" She took a deep breath. "Okay."

He wanted to know what had happened. He knew he would have to wait to ask her. Orihime looked out the window right behind Ichigo. It was beautiful. There was no sign that anything had gone on yesterday. "Ichigo?" She said absentmindedly. "Yes?" She put her hand to her mouth. "I thought I would never see you again. That thought scared me, I think it scared me more than the thought of dying."

Ichigo just stared at her. She felt embarrassed but it needed to be said. "Orihime-" She put her pointer finger to her lips and let out a shush. "I just needed to tell you that." Ichigo grinned. _Do you hear that hollow? Do you? She was scared to loose me. Not you. _"**Don't you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? Don't forget you let her get hurt.**"

Ichigo cringed at that thought. His hollow always had the perfect thing to say to ruin the moment. His hollow was hell bent on ruining things between Ichigo and Orihime. "Orihime I just want you to get better okay. Don't worry about anything. I'll be right here by your side. I don't want you to worry about that ever again."

Orihime smiled brightly, he was her Orihime again. Even after being attacked she was still able to smile. His jealousy kept shrinking by the second. "**What a wonderful load of crap! Why is she falling for this. I suppose I'll have to wait till the next time I get out to ask her. And I bet she'll have more of those beautiful scares that are just waiting to be reopened. **"

_Your never going to get your fucking claws on her ever again._ Ichigo did his best to hide the conflict going on inside his head. "**You know that's some big talk. But you and I both know you can't keep your promises.**" _Your never going to get out again._ Ichigo's hollow let out an awful laugh. "**Alright Ichigo I believe you.**" _Stop fucking lying. _

"Ichigo are you okay?" Orihime's voice was sweet with a gentle concerned tone. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her smile dropped. "Please don't lie to me. Don't you trust me enough to tell me the truth." She peeked at him from under her eyelashes. Ichigo exhaled letting her words soak in. _Trust. I do trust her but..._

"You do trust me don't you?" Her words were lost on him. Orihime repeated the question. "**Do you trust her?**" _I do. _"**And yet your not saying anything.**" She recoiled her hand from his. Her happy moment was gone. "I'm sorry. It's okay you don't have to answer that." She really wanted him to answer but what could she do?

"Orihime, I do. It's just I don't want to worry you. Enough has happened to you already I just don't want your mind to be over run with my stupid troubles." _Wow. That's so considerate. _"**That's just- so stupid.** **And she fell for it? What the hell?**" _She didn't fall for it. It's the truth._ "I don't mind Ichigo. Is it your hollow?"_Why is she bringing him up again. _And with that a new sprout of jealousy blossomed.

***Author's note- So thank you my reliable reviewers. I kind of need your help so do you think I should kill off another girl from there class, not Tatsuki but a background character? Your input would be most appreciated. And I'm sorry I up-date these so late but I'm such a night owl. It's going to be so bad when school starts up again. 0.o Anyways tell me whatcha think.***


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. Nypsy my I love your questions. They are awesome. The killer toys with Orihime because unlike his other victims she was rescued. That Intruges him, I suppose. And there's a reason why the boys went to school it comes up in this chapter. And your right it's not Ulquiorra but he does have green eyes. It got you thinking though didn't it?***

**Chapter seven**

Orihime's question left Ichigo with his mouth hanging. She had asked it so bluntly. "**Hmm well she's not stupid that's for sure. And would you look at that she asked about me.**" _Stop being conceded._ Ichigo was doing his best to keep his jealousy in line. "Ichigo, please you can tell me." Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. He was never one for sharing his feelings.

"Orihime it involves my hollow but it's nothing I can't handle." Ichigo's hollow laughed cynically."**My god your such a liar. How can you live with yourself?**" Orihime sat up a little, she did her best to make as little noise as possible. "Ichigo, I think you should tell me what's going on." He could tell that she had little patients today.

"It's fine. He's just being an ass." Orihime gave him an unsure feeling like she didn't believe him. "Really it's nothing. I promise." "**Ichigo stop making promises you can't keep.**" Orihime hated his lies. _He's trying to protect me but from what exactly? _Orihime didn't want to press for fear of Ichigo going over the edge again.

Silence filled the room. _What if this is the last time I see him? What if that awful man comes back and finishes the job?_ Ichigo noticed something was off about Orihime. "Hey, Orihime where are your hair clips?" She patted her hair where they should be. She started twisting around to see if they had fallen off while she was sleeping.

"I don't know. I tried to use them last night but he knew about them and every time I tried to say the words he kicked me." Orihime winced when she said he kicked her. _I let that happen. _"How did he know about your powers?" Ichigo wanted know how that was even possible."He said he knew everything about me."

Ichigo tried to remember things about yesterday. _Did she have them when I found her? _"**No dipshit. She didn't.**" _How do you know? _"** I was paying attention to her. While you worried about the blood I was taking in the details.**" _Why would you do that?_ "**It doesn't matter.**" Orihime missed her hair clips. _He took my clips?_

They heard the door to the clinic open then slam shut. _I wonder who that is. _Ichigo was looking trying to see who had come in. Then he saw her.

Tatsuki stormed in. She took one look at Orihime then headed for Ichigo. He stood up putting his hands in front of him to stop her. She punched him angrily. Tatsuki turned to Orihime. "How did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Tatsuki peered at Orihime taking in every bruise, every scratch, and every mark.

"Tatsuki? How did you find out?" Ichigo said as he rubbed his nose. "I cornered Uryu after school. I wanted to know where you guys had been for the past couple of days. All he would say is that you two were here at the clinic. I never had any idea that you were hurt." Ichigo sat down in his chair as he listened to Tatsuki.

"How did this happen?" Orihime put her head back bumping it on the wall. "I well, you see..." Orihime tried to find a way to explain it with out telling her best friend that she was being stalked and attacked by the serial killer who killed Chizuru. "Tell me the truth. You two are always keeping secrets from me?"

Ichigo finally spoke up. "It's going to be okay." Tatsuki turned to him and took another swing at him. Orihime didn't want to see her best friend beat up the boy she loved. "Fine. Tatsuki please just listen. There's a man after me, he tried to kill me once but Ichigo saved me. Ever since then the man has been stalking me. He's tried to attack me a few times but each time Ichigo's been there to stop it."

That was Orihime's way of sugar coating it. "Then how did you end up like this?" She sat down at the edge of the bed. Ichigo hung his head. "It's my fault." Tatsuki looked over at him. "How is it your fault?" Orihime knew where this was headed. "tats it's okay. I'll be fine it doesn't matter." Ichigo stood up. He remembered something he needed to do. "Orihime I'll be right back. I'm going to see if I can get a hold of Urahara. I'll just be in the other room."

Orihime nodded, Ichigo quickly left the room. "**Wow that was quick. You only made that promise a couple of hours ago and look your already breaking that promise.**" _I'm not breaking it. I just need to talk to Urahara, I need to see if he can help, so shut your god damn trap._ "**Oh what a good excuse. You lie so much. How do you sleep?**" _I'm not lying just shut up._

"Orihime, are you okay?" Looked her directly in the eyes. "I'm fine. I thought I was a goner but then when I woke up Ichigo was right here holding my hand telling me I was going to be okay. So I guess I'm fine." Tatsuki rubbed her forehead removing the sweat from her brow. "You almost died and yet your okay?"

"I guess so. Is that weird or something?" Orihime's answer didn't surprise her. She was used to hearing all sorts of weird things come out of Orihime's mouth. "So, what did I miss at school?" Orihime didn't want to talk about her troubles anymore. "Oh nothing much. Since Chizuru's body was found yesterday we spent the whole day listening to grief councilors."

Chizuru. "I found her." There was a long silence. "You found who Orihime?" She saw a glimpse of a bird flying by the window. "I found Chizuru. Yesterday. Ichigo and I had a fight so I went for a walk. I found her." Tatsuki was stunned. "I'm so sorry." Orihime gave a sad smile. "I've been hearing "I'm sorrys" a lot lately. They been mostly coming from Ichigo."

Tatsuki felt very sorry for her friend. She didn't like it one bit.

Ichigo dialed the number to Urahara when he walked into his living room. The phone rang a few times. _Pick up! You damn pervert! Pick up! _"**Hmm. So what if he comes after Orihime again?**" _Tatsuki is with her. I'm not leaving her alone. You can't make me feel guilty._ "**Are you forgetting that he wants to kill her friends and he loves killing girls, it's like killing two birds with one stone.**" _Tatsuki is pretty strong. They'll be fine. God damn pick up already._

His hollow continued on annoying Ichigo. "**It's funny. I bet your even starting to believe your own lies. Your a mess. **" _I'm just fine. I only care about Orihime._ "** Why do you care about Orihime?**" _Why are you asking that question? _"**I'm curious.**" The phone kept ringing. _Why won't he pick up?_

Ichigo slammed the phone back on the receiver. His sisters followed him into the clinic. They wanted to know what was going on with they're older brother. Yuzu was the first to say something. "Ichigo? Is everything alright? last night you were so freaked out. We're just wondering about what's going on with you." Ichigo waved them off. "Everything's alright. So go do your homework or something."

The girls frowned at each other. "No your not getting off that easily." Karin continued where her sister left off. Ichigo with his sisters intoe re-entered the clinic. Orihime was still in bed talking with Tatsuki who had cooled down. Ichigo flopped down on the bed that was closest to Orihime.

He was so tired. "He's still not answering his phone. I'll call again tomorrow. If you guys don't mind I'm going to sleep for a little bit. Orihime I'm right here just call if you need me.

Ichigo closed his eyes. His sisters took it as a sign to leave him alone. They left defeated. Tatsuki said her good byes, she knew that her two friends needed their rest. Orihime watched Ichigo as he slept. _I don't think he's slept in a couple of days. Poor Ichigo, I feel so bad. _Ichigo fell asleep in no time at all.

Ichigo's dreams were awful. "** Ichigo you want to know what's going to happen when I get out again?**" Ichigo was transported to Orihime's apartment. "What are we doing here?" "**Just watch.**" Orihime was smiling in her kitchen she was making something. His hollow came from behind her. He put his arms around her waist.

His hollow kissed her neck. "Ichigo." She whispered. Ichigo found himself trapped. "Let her go. Orihime run! Get away from him!" She couldn't hear him. Ichigo's hollow swayed her back and forth. They started dancing. _What the hell is he doing?_ "Get your hands off of her." The scene changed.

"**Let's see where should we go?**" The scene was dark for a moment. Then they were back at the river. _Why are we back at the river is he so pathetic that he can't come up with anything better?_ They were still dancing. Her head was on his shoulder. Ichigo's hollow kissed her for a long time. Orihime was still enjoying it. Ichigo's jealousy was in overdrive.

Ichigo's hollow parted from her. He pushed her to the ground. Orihime was still smiling. "Orihime! Don't smile! Run! Run! What are you doing?" His hollow got on top of her. He turned to Ichigo. His hollow turned to Ichigo. He smiled in a devilish manner. He turned back to Orihime. Ichigo's Hollow reached into her chest.

He pulled out her heart. Ichigo tried to break free. "No! Why did you do that you sick freak?" Ichigo's hollow stood up with Orihime's heart in his hand. "**What? Does this make you angry?**" His hollow tossed Ichigo her heart. He fell to the ground trying to catch it. He was too slow. It fell and shattered.

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat. Orihime had gotten up from her bed. She was sitting right beside him on his bed she was squeezing his hand. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to glow in the moon light. He sat up she was holding her side trying to hide the pain of her broken rib. "Ichigo are you okay? You were screaming my name."

She said the last part in a somber way as if she were just saying as a thought out loud. He looked around Shinji was gone. They were alone in the dark clinic. Ichigo ran his thumb across Orihime's chin. He gave her a smirk. "I'm fine." Ichigo was lying. "I wanted to tell you something earlier. It's important-"

Ichigo wanted his feelings from his nightmare to go away. He clasped her hands gently in his. Orihime looked down at them. She was shaking. He moved in. Orihime was stunned at first._ Why's he doing this?_ But after the first second she didn't care. She pressed her lips against his. He moved his hands to her hair.

He didn't want to hurt her by touching her sides. Orihime put her hands on his arms. Their kissing was less intense from the previous time. This time it was sweet. Ichigo's hollow raged with anger. "**The only reason your doing this is to forget about what I'm going to do to Orihime when I get out of here.**"

In between kisses Orihime said "Ichigo-" "I really-" "Want to-" "Say something." They parted she smiled then looked down. " What did you want to say?"

"You know when I thought I was going to die, I had several regrets." _Say it! Say it! Ichigo I think I'm in love with you! There you said it. Wait that wasn't out loud! Say it out loud. _The words were stuck in her throat. She just stared at him with those beautiful eyes of hers he loved. " Orihime?"

"It doesn't matter." She chickened out. Ichigo ran his hands through her hair. "It's okay." It seemed like theses days that's what her was always saying it was okay. He kissed her again. _What was she going to say? _It was driving him mad. "**It's so sweet Ichigo. Are you and your love going to run off into the sunset to live happily ever after? Well news flash! You can't. I won't let you.**"

Ichigo hesitated when his hollow said that. "What's wrong?" Orihime's voice was a mumble. "It's nothing." He went back to kissing her. She stopped kissing him back. She put her hand to his chest. He stopped immediately. "Ichigo what's on your mind." He really didn't want to have this conversation. _Don't say anything you'll regret. Don't do it._ Orihime shook Ichigo's shoulder lightly. "It's just something my hollow said. He's just being an arrogant ass."

"Well it seemed to bother you, so what did he say?" Orihime really wanted to get past his defenses. "He was just making rude comments on us. That's all." Ichigo didn't want to really want to tell her that. "Are you sure?" Ichigo took a long sigh. "Do you really want to know?" She nodded.

"Fine, he said he wouldn't let us be happy." _Us. He said us. Does he consider us an us?_ Orihime was over analyzing things again. "Oh." That wasn't the response Ichigo was looking for. "What was the oh for?" Orihime sat stupefied. _What is he saying?_ "I'm sorry." Orihime was worried she pushed one of his buttons.

Orihime got up she was about to go back to her bed. She could never get any where with him with out doing something wrong.

Ichigo grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. "Orihime, wait." He pulled a little to hard. She fell into his chest. Orihime let out a small eep. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pull so hard I guess I don't know my own strength. She peered up from his just. It was dark but he could tell she was blushing.

"**I wonder if you hurt her.**" She sat up while still on him, the pressure on his stomach felt really good. Ichigo put his hands on the lower part of her waist. "Does that hurt?" He asked as was about to remove them. "Wha- no. It doesn't hurt at all." She put her hands on his chest to hold herself up.

"**Wow. Aren't you just so smooth.**" _Shut up all ready. Admit it already you lost this round. _Ichigo moved his hands up just a little. "Does that hurt?" Ichigo wanted to see where she was hurt. "No." He moved his hands again. He raised his eye brow. Orihime kept her smile. His hands moved again. "Does it?" It did a little but she didn't want to say anything so she shook her head.

His hands continued up. He was more than half way up to her chest. That time she winced. Ichigo lowered his hands down a little to where they had been before. Ichigo leaned up to her face. She leaned down. He kissed her neck. Orihime wished he wouldn't it brought back memories of his hollow kissing her.

"Ichigo." She didn't want to say it in a way that might push Ichigo. He stopped and loosened his grip on her stomach. "What is it?" "My neck just hurts from the attack the other night." Orihime hoped he would buy her lame excuse. "Okay. I'm sorry." She leaned down even further. Orihime kissed him to show it was alright.

They were both tired. After she kissed him one last time she laid next to him. Ichigo scooted over to make room for her. He took a moment to make sure the killers dark energy was no where to be found. He knew it would be bitter sweet tomorrow if his energy was no where to be found. But for tonight he just wanted to make sure Orihime was going to be safe.

Orihime snuggled into his chest. Ichigo carefully put his arm around her making sure he didn't hurt her. The night sky was peaceful as ever. Ichigo watched Orihime sleep in his arms. He fell asleep shortly after she did.

While everything was peaceful for the two of them, One girl was not so lucky. The killer struck with force. He left a terrifying note for Orihime to find in her bed.

***Author's note- So yes it had to end there. Please don't hurt me. Thank you EternalRoses I loved your Idea the time I got the review the chapter was half way done so I think I'm going to put it in the next few chapters. So reviews would be completely and totally awesome sauce. Thank you* **


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. No worries nypsy I have no plans to do such a thing. I think it would probably hurt the story. ***

**Chapter eight**

The morning sun was bright. Orihime was still nuzzled in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo had been completely worn out from the past couple of days. Orihime was a happy to lay awake in his arms and watch the world outside. _I wonder where Shinji went. I hope he's not in any danger. Ichigo does smell like really good. Ichigo. Why couldn't I tell you? _

Ichigo slept the whole day away. After school Chad and Uryu came to check in on them. Orihime had fallen back asleep. Uryu hated having to wake them up but they had new information they had to share with Ichigo. He cleared his throat hoping that it would work. It didn't. Uryu took a newspaper that was laying around, rolled it up and smacked Ichigo on the head.

Ichigo let go of Orihime, and then he proceeded to fall off of the bed in a clumsy manner. Orihime put her hand to her face. Ichigo got up and rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell Uryu?" Uryu cleared his throat again. "You know I could ask you two the same thing." Ichigo glanced at Orihime _How long have we been asleep?_

"Sit down Ichigo. We need to tell you what we found." Ichigo sat next to Orihime sneakily taking her hand in his. "Okay go ahead." Uryu rolled his eyes. "So we went to Urahara's shop today, it was trashed. I don't know what happened to it but there was nobody there." Ichigo scrunched his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean it was trashed?" Uryu threw his hands in the air. "Oh we found this there." He handed a small note to Ichigo. He read the note quickly. He didn't want Orihime to read the note he scrunched it up. and threw it in the trash can. "What did the note say?" Orihime wanted to know. "It was nothing." She recoiled her hand from his.

"Ichigo would you please just tell me the truth?" Uryu looked at Chad he tilted his head basically saying _This is going to be bad. We should go before they start yelling at each other. We'll come back later._ Chad approved of the plan and followed Uryu out the door. Ichigo scowled as the two of them left.

When the door closed Ichigo turned to Orihime. "It doesn't matter." _I wonder why he didn't want me to read it._ "If you say so. Now if you don't mind I believe a shower is in order." She walked off to the small bathroom in the clinic. Ichigo knew he had done something wrong. "**Well it looks like you pissed her off.**" _I didn't want her to read it. _"**And why not? **" _You know the not was from the killer. I don't want her to feel guilty._

"**Ichigo, your so stupid.**" _I'm not. _Ichigo ran to his room to change.

His sisters were doing their homework. _Good maybe they won't bother us today._ Ichigo made it to his room. He changed his clothing. Ichigo was looking for something when he felt a whack to the back of his head. He turned around about to hit who he thought was Kon. He found Rukia standing in front of him big smile on her face.

"What are you doing back here?" Rukia frowned. "Is that any way to greet a friend?" Ichigo ran his hand through his hair. "I guess not. I have to get back to the clinic." He walked out of the room. Rukia followed behind closely. "Why are we going to the clinic?" Rukia wanted information. They entered the clinic to see Orihime holding a note crying.

Rukia slapped the back of Ichigo's head. "What do to her?" Ichigo sprinted to Orihime to see what was wrong. She handed him the note. It read "_Do you think you survived the other night by chance? I let you live. No one can protect you. I hope you like the picture. She was special._"

Orihime couldn't stop looking at the Polaroid.

Rukia sat next to Orihime rubbing her back. "What is going on here Ichigo?" Rukia glared at him. Ichigo removed the Polaroid from her hands. He looked at it. "Oh geez. This guy is such a sick freak." Ichigo tore up the picture. Nobody else needed to see this. "Orihime this isn't your fault." Rukia didn't understand what was going on.

"I just can't do it anymore." Orihime closed her hands into fists. "Ichigo you need to tell me what's going on here now!" Rukia yelled angrily. "Rukia, there's someone after Orihime. He's attacked her. And he's been tormenting her with these letters and photos of girls he's killed. And we don't think this guys human either." Ichigo said plainlyenough.

Ichigo's dad burst into the clinic with a dark haired young pretty woman following. "Miss Inoue, it's time to see how your wounds are healing. This your nurse Miss Lin." _Great dad's going to say something to freak her out. Damn. _"Oh Rukia! What are you doing here?" Rukia waved politely. "Okay you two have to leave for a bit."

He pushed Ichigo and Rukia out the clinic doors.

"I'm gone for less than a week and you let this happen?" Rukia asked bluntly. "What? It's not my fault." Yuzu walked in with some lunch for Orihime. She looked curiously at Rukia, then continued into the clinic. "Why does she get to go in there?" Ichigo asked himself in a pouting manner.

Rukia stood up. "Well Ichigo I think I'm going to pay a visit to a certain vender to see if he knows anything." Before Ichigo could stop her, she was out the door. _Great! So I'm stuck here, alone. _Ichigo wondered where Urahara had gone, he knew that the killer hadn't gotten to him but Ichigo wanted to know where he had gone.

"**Hmm. I wonder where the killer is?**" _He's not here. So be quiet._"**What if I don't want to be quiet?**"_Do it anyways. _"**I bet your going to say something to Orihime today to screw things up. **" _No I'm not. Things will be fine._ "**No they won't. Are you forgetting why you did what you did last night?**" _I kissed her last night because I wanted to be. _"**No you didn't. You did it because you were jealous of me with Orihime. **"

_That's not why I did it. _"**Yes it is. You know it is. That's why you kissed her on the neck too. But she told you to stop and made up a something about her neck hurting from the killer.**" _She wasn't making it up. _"**You believed that? Your so stupid.**" _She wasn't making it up. _"**Whatever you say.**"

Ichigo's dad came through the doors. "Good news Orihime should be able to leave in a couple of days." He gave a smile and went back to their house. Ichigo went back to see how Orihime was doing. He found her talking to the nurse. They looked like they were bonding.

"Oh hey Ichigo." Orihime said with a smile. Miss ling patted Orihime's hand then left. Ichigo sat down next to Orihime on the bed. "Orihime can I ask you something?" Sometimes she really hated when he asked her things. "Yes?" Ichigo let out a deep breath. "Last night why did you want me to stop kissing your neck?"

His jealousy was flaring up thanks to his hollow. Orihime fidgeted a little. "I told you my neck hurts from being attacked by the killer." Ichigo scowled angrily. "Really? Is that real the reason?" She didn't want to tell him the truth. "Well yeah." Her answer was kurt that angered him even more. "It has something to do with my hollow. Doesn't it?"

"No." _I can't tell you. It'd just upset you._ "I bet that's the what you wanted to say." Orihime's mouth dropped. "No! Why are you doing this? I thought we were passed this." _I bet his hollow said something._ "Then why don't you tell me what you were going to say." "**Bravo, you show her.**"_ Shut your god damn mouth. _

"Fine do really want to know?" _Say it! This is no time to stall._"Yeah I want to know." Orihime put her hand to her eyes. If she was going to say it she couldn't look at him. "I wanted to tell you- that I love you okay? I wanted to tell just incase but I couldn't. I don't know why your acting like this but I don't like it." Orihime stood up and walked over to the window.

_What did she say? _"**Aren't just the biggest ass. When I get out I'll change her mind.**" _Your not getting out. So just stop._ "**Yes I will. And then I'll take her heart.**" His hollow laughed at his own lame joke. _Crap! I need to fix this._ "**I don't think you can.**" _Yes I can._ "**Your pathetic.**" _I have to._

Orihime watched the sunset. Ichigo walked over to her. He put his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry." He said in a whisper. Orihime pushed his arms off of her. "You've been saying that alot lately." Orihime was feeling venerable, she just wanted to be alone. "I'm an idiot. I shouldn't push you like that. My hollow just get's to me."

"Ichigo I want to be alone right now. But I can't even get that because I don't know when he's going to pop up. I'm so scared that when ever I'm alone he's going to show up and kill me. I can't do it anymore. And you with your hollow. It just doesn't help. I just want to give up! Do you hear that Mr. killer? I give up!" She threw her hands up.

Orihime walked away from him back to her bed. Ichigo had never heard her speak like that. Orihime fell back on her bed.

Ichigo walked over to her. He sat in the chair next to her. "Orihime don't say those things. Please?" She closed her eyes wanting the Ichigo to leave her alone. "Orihime?" "No. Just go away. I don't care anymore." Ichigo hated seeing her like this. "Orihime. Listen. " He tried to take her hand. She recoiled it before he could.

Ichigo couldn't leave her. "**Looks like she's had enough. I wouldn't take that.**" _Be quiet._ Ichigo tried again. "Orihime?" She couldn't take it. Orihime got out of her bed. She stormed out of the clinic. _I didn't want to leave. But I told him I loved him and he didn't say anything. I can't face him._

It was dark. Orihime was cold but she kept walking. She heard Ichigo following her. Which made her begin to run. Ichigo called her name but she just couldn't stop. She found her way to the river. Orihime stopped when she made it to the banks of the river. A few moments went by. She figured he had stopped following her.

Then she heard a noise. Orihime figured it was just Ichigo. "Go away." Then she heard another noise. It was getting on her nerve. "Ichigo I told you I just want to be alone right now okay?" Orihime yelled at who she thought was Ichigo.

Orihime felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ichigo... " She heard someone shush her. "Please go away." He bent down beside her. He whispered in her ear. "**My dear, I'm not Ichigo.**

***Author's note- Yes short chapter. But it needed to be. So Thankyee's my awesome reviewers! EternalRoses I hope you like how I put your idea into motion. I hope you guys don't hate me for ending this chapter there but I had to. Okay so you know that I want you to review so please do so. Most appreciated.***


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. I am just a mystical hobbit that writes fanfiction. Oh well, it's okay. On with the story!***

**Chapter nine**

Orihime looked around to see those terrifying eyes staring back at her. "**Hey, Orihime. Ichigo's not here. But I'm sure we'll be just fine. **" It was Ichigo's hollow. _No. Not again. Please not again. _"How'd you get out?" Ichigo's hollow laughed at her. "**Ichigo's weak. He was attacked by that freak. He was to busy thinking of how you had given up, I took that moment and broke free.**"

_This is my fault. I gave up. I ran from him. But why did the killer attack him? Ichigo... I told you how I felt and you didn't say anything. I freaked out. _"**Oh don't look so sad. **" Ichigo's hollow patted her face. "Leave her alone." _**Be quiet now, It's my turn. You were an ass to her.**_ Orihime wanted to run. But how?

"**So Orihime, tell me why did you run?**" _Why is he asking me this?_ Orihime knew how dangerous Ichigo's hollow could be, so she played along. "I wanted to be alone." His hollow smirked. "** What did Ichigo do to make you want to be alone?**" "Really your asking her what I did?" _**Yes, I am.**_ "Nothing. He did nothing."

"**Orihime I thought we were past you lying to me. Now tell me why did you run from him?**" Orihime glanced at him, knowing he would probably hurt her if she lied again. "He didn't say anything after I said what I said. He was acting like an ass then when I told him nothing." His hollow raised an eyebrow.

_**Did you hear that, Ichigo? **_"Crap. I tried to say something but she didn't want me to say anything." _**Well you blew it. **_"**I'm sorry. Ichigo can be quite dense. I know.**" "What? You are so full of crap." Ichigo sat in his inner world watching his hollow trying to woo Orihime. She faked a smile hoping he wouldn't do anything.

"**There, your smile is quite lovely. Do you know why Ichigo did what he did with you last night?**" Orihime's eyes widened. "**Oh you don't do you.**" _**Did you see her eyes? Ichigo I think a bomb shell is about to go off.**_ "Stop it you bastard!" "**He kissed you because he was jealous. **" Orihime's jaw dropped. _No He's lying. He's got to be lying. _"I don't believe you."

_**Isn't that so cute she doesn't believe me. Maybe I should tell her why you were jealous.**_ "She won't believe you." Ichigo was confident in Orihime. His hollow took Orihime's hands. "** Do you know why he was jealous?**" "No." _This isn't going to be good. I just wish Ichigo was here instead of his hollow._

"**He kissed because you gave in. You kissed me back. That's the only reason he did any of it. He doesn't really care for you.**" His hollow loved saying every word of it. Orihime bit her bottom lip, and looked down. "He doesn't care? Why would you say that?" _Don't listen to him. It's not the truth he's just lying. _Orihime told herself trying to keep from crying.

"**It's the truth.**" His hollow was reassuring. "Why are you doing this?" Orihime's voice was squeaky like she was trying to control herself. "**I want to have some more fun with you.**" Ichigo's hollow pushed up her sleeve. "**Why are you hiding this? **" _Not again. I lost so much blood from that last time._ "Leave it alone. god your such a sick freak." Ichigo tried to keep his hollow busy.

Orihime scooted back trying to protect her arm. That brought Ichigo's hollow out of an argument with his host. "**Orihime where are you going? You wanted to come here remember? So why would you be leaving?**" _Oh no. I moved to quickly. He's going to do something worse now. _"I was just getting comfortable." She lied through he teeth.

_**I don't think she's telling me the truth. Maybe I should show her how I feel when she lies. What do you think?**_ "Don't do it!" His hollow took Orihime's arm. He pushed down further. On the wound he had reopened a couple of days before. "Please!" She pleaded with him as he moved down her arm.

His hollow stopped and smiled at her. "** I hope you understand now, that I don't like being lied to.**" Orihime put her hand over the bleeding wound. this time the hollow was prepared to stop the bleeding. He took off Ichigo's sweatshirt and handed it to her right after dipped his claws in her blood. He loved the taste of her blood.

Orihime blotted her wound for a couple of minutes. _This is my fault. I couldn't keep him busy. Orihime forgive me._ "**Hmm. I've tasted other blood. But yours has got to be the sweetest. **" Orihime was looked away from him, trying to plot a new escape plan. "**What are you looking at? **"

"It doesn't matter. She can't go any where." _**I proved my point. I won't make her bleed again. For a while.**__**Anyways.**_ "I was looking at the scenery. I love the river. That's why I came here to watch the river and think."_Good save, Orihime. _Ichigo watched for a moment he could break through.

"**I can see why you love this place.**" His hollow was making polite conversation, which meant he was preparing to do something. " **Do you really love Ichigo?**" That question took Orihime by surprise. " **You know it shouldn't have been such a shock to him. He already knew. You see he read it in your private diary. **"

"Why the hell are you telling her this? Do you want to get a reaction from her? Or do you just want her to stop loving me?" Orihime tried to think of a response. _Did he really read it?_ "Ichigo wouldn't do such a thing. He respects privacy." _**Do you respect privacy, Ichigo?**_ "Why are you even bringing this up?"

_**I want to destroy any chance you might have with her, then I'm going to kill her so you can watch her die.**_ "**I'm sorry sweetie but he doesn't. He read every detail. He read about on the first day of high school when you saw him and immediately fell for him. He read about how jealous you were of Rukia when she snapped him out of his funk after you and Chad were hurt. He knows about how you couldn't kiss him when he was asleep.**"

Orihime was dumbfounded. _How would Ichigo's hollow know about all of that? I never told Ichigo. NO! But how could he guess about things like that? _Tears slid down her cheeks. They sparkled in the moon light. Ichigo hated seeing her like that. And he had done that to her. His hollow wiped the tears away.

"How do you know about all of that?" "**I told you. Ichigo read it after he said he hated you. **" Orihime didn't want to hear anymore. _It's the truth. He really did it. So I've made a total fool of myself. I didn't want him to know how pathetic I was but he knew. _"Why are you telling me this?"

"**You needed to know the truth about your precious Ichigo.**" Orihime wanted to leave. She wanted to be alone. "**You seem hurt.**" "I just found out that I've been making a fool out of myself while he-" "**That's right say it. He took advantage of you.**" Orihime's hand was on her forehead covering her eyes.

_**Ichigo I think she's mad at you. what do you think?**_ "You fucking asshole. Your trying so hard to tear me down in her eyes, just so you can swoop in." _**Your half right. I am going to tear you down then when she's so low I'm going to show you that she loves me. And finally I'm going to kill her, just for you.**_

"Ichigo could never. He wouldn't take advantage of me not like that." _**She is a determined one. You know that it's going to be fun to ruin you in her eyes.**_ "**You don't actually think that.**" Orihime kept crying. "I don't know what to think anymore." His hollow shushed her. "**It's okay. Ichigo's no good. He never kept any of his promises. Your too good for him.**"

_Stop crying. Okay your going to stop now! No! Your supposed to stop. You've got to show his hollow your strong and no matter what you still love Ichigo._ Orihime was giving herself a useless pep talk. "**You look lost in thought what are you thinking about? **" His hand was on her knee, disgusting Ichigo even further.

Orihime opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't say anything. "**I bet your thinking about Ichigo.**" She managed to squeak out an answer. "I- yeah. I want to know why he did that. " _**Oh wow she wants to know why you betrayed her. That's awful, she wants an explanation.**_

"**He thinks he can do what he wants.**" "No. He doesn't. Ichigo must have had a reason." Orihime was trying desperately to hang on to her Ichigo. "**How can you say that after what I've told you?**" _That's right his hollow told me these things. He's trying to hurt Ichigo. _Orihime found the will to stop crying.

Orihime took her sleeve and rubbed her eyes. "He tries to do the right thing. He pushed himself so much just to protect his friends. He opened himself to you to save me."_**She really doesn't want to let go of her hero Ichigo. **_"You can't break her. So why don't you give up?" _**Give up? **_"**If you say that than why did you give up? You gave up on him. You ran from him.**"

"I can't keep living in fear. I didn't want to put Ichigo threw anymore." "**Because you gave up your killer attacked Ichigo. My guess is that he wanted to get rid of Ichigo so he could get to you. **" Orihime scrunched her brow. "So this is my fault?" She asked herself aloud. Ichigo's hollow nodded.

_I have to fix it. How did Ichigo get out last time? How am I going to get him out now?_ Orihime thought for a long while. Ichigo's hollow watched her. _**So Ichigo what do you think I should do now?**_ "Give up! You've lost she's not destroyed. She's determined. Don't you see the fire in her eyes?" _**How can I fix that?**_

"Leave her alone." Ichigo feared he'd attempt killing her again. _**Ichigo come on, you know I'm not going to leave her alone. Where would the fun be in that?**_ His hollow ran his thumb down her chin, mimicking Ichigo's actions from yesterday. Orihime snapped back to reality. She watched his thumb nervously. He tipped her chin up slightly. "**Now Orihime why are you nervous?**"

"What are you doing?" His hollow snickered under his breath. "**I'm looking at those nasty bruises the killer left on you.**" He ran his fingers down her neck till got to he got to this bruise he had left. Orihime wanted to move away but he had a hold on her arm. "**Ichigo sure did get upset at this little mark. I think he was just angry he didn't leave it what do you think?**"

Orihime didn't know what to respond to that. "Stop it now!" "**But I think it looks a little weird on just one side.**" _What? He's not going to... not again. _She thought to herself wishing she could stop him. He leaned in, completely invading her space. His hands were tightly hanging on to her shoulders. He kissed her neck.

"Please stop." Orihime said hoping he would. His hollow smirked as he kissed her neck harder. "She wants you to stop!" His hollow wasn't listening. He kissed her neck until he was satisfied it would leave a big mark.

_**Hmm now I think I should show you how Orihime feels.**_ Ichigo's hollow taunted Ichigo. He pushed her down. Orihime flashed back to the last time he had done this. He got on top of her. He pushed his hands on her stomach where her broken ribs were. She let out a shriek of pain. "Your hurting her!"

His hollow put a finger to her lips. "**Shhh. Your going to love this.**" _Fuck I've got to get out! I've got to get out now!_ Ichigo was doing his best to break out. He kissed her, like he was a shark and she was chum in the water. Orihime tried to push him off. He restrained her hands up by her head.

Orihime felt warmth, a fire that Ichigo only gave off when he was fighting. She longed to feel that fire with him. Eventually she gave in. Ichigo knew she would. He knew she couldn't help herself but it still hurt him. Ichigo thrashed about, if this was anything like last time he knew his chance to regain control was approaching.

He focused on an opening but he couldn't help but feel jealousy from seeing her kissing him like that. Ichigo's hollow let go of her hands. She put them around him. It was all going according to the hollow's nefarious plan. A few more moments of kissing her then he would tear out her heart. Ichigo would be devastated.

Orihime felt awful for giving into him again. She knew she would pay for it. _Why are you kissing him? He isn't Ichigo. That's his body, but that isn't him. _Orihime was lost in thought while still kissing him. Every minute they spent kissing annoyed and hurt Ichigo even further. Ichigo pulled at his hair wanting it to end.

His hollow pulled away from her. He gave an evil laugh that made her shiver. Ichigo knew his moment was here. The hollow ripped Orihime's shirt revealing her blue bra. Orihime pushed at him again trying to push him away. She didn't want him any where near her again. _What's he doing? _"Stop! Please stop!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He placed his hand on her left breast knowing all he had to do was get past her rib cage to rip her heart out.

_**Are you ready Ichigo? This is going to be memorable. **_"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Ichigo stood up he was ready to fight. Then they heard a sound.

"Ichigo! What do you think your doing?" Ichigo knew that voice. She yelled again "Ichigo! I heard Orihime screaming she's scared!" Her voice was growing louder. She was getting closer. "Rukia! It's not Ichigo! Help!" Orihime screamed. Rukia threw Ichigo's hollow off of Orihime. He disappeared.

Rukia helped Orihime up. "When I got back to the clinic you two were gone. I felt Ichigo spiritual pressure but it was dark, so I followed it here. Are you okay?" Orihime didn't know. "It's my fault his hollow got out." Rukia wondered what had actually gone on while she was gone. The two girls walked back to the clinic.

Orihime tightly held her torn shirt closed. Hoping Ichigo could take control of his hollow. Tonight had been hell for her. It was nearly midnight. Thankfully Rukia couldn't feel any dark pressure around. When they got back to the clinic Orihime found a bag of her clothing on her bed with a note from Uryu.

Uryu had thought to drop off some clothing for her. He could be sweet when he wanted to be. Orihime fell to the cold bed. Rukia took a seat next to her watching to make sure things were okay.

Rukia couldn't feel Ichigo's energy at all.

***Author's note- So amazingly I got this chapter done before it even got dark. Woot! Woot! Okay so thank you guys. If you have any ideas don't be shy. And if you have any questions about this chapter review and ask them. So basically I want to hear from you guys. Thanks. ***


	10. Chapter 10

***Author's note- I don't own bleach, yadda yadda. EternalRoses it's a mystery if he would have actually done it. It will come out later I guess.***

**Chapter ten**

Ichigo struggled taking back his body. His hollow was stronger than last time. Ichigo was finally able to take control. He was thankful that Rukia had shown up when she did, or who knows what would have happened if she hadn't. Ichigo had managed to get far away from the river and the girls just in case it turned ugly.

Around five am Ichigo made his way back to the clinic. _Orihime. Let her be okay. _Ichigo slipped in. Orihime was asleep. Rukia glared at him. _Crap now she's going to ask what's going on. _Ichigo held up his hand basically telling her he would explain later. Ichigo laid on the bed he had occupied before.

Orihime talked in her sleep. She mumbled so he couldn't hear what she was saying. She looked miserable he figured it was something about him or his hollow. Ichigo closed his eyes replaying everything his hollow had said to her. _She almost died. I couldn't stop him. _Ichigo was dog tired but he couldn't sleep.

At eight am Miss ling walked into the clinicwith a bright smile on her face. She nudged Orihime awake. "Miss Inoue, dear it's time to change the dressing on your wounds and see how your ribs are healing. If they're healing successfully then you'll be able to go home by Saturday." Rukia excused herself she was going to get something to eat.

Ichigo acted like he was asleep so he could stay in the room. Orihime smiled and sat up. "Can you lift your shirt up so I can take the brace off." Orihime did so as she snuck a peak at Ichigo. She didn't know how to feel. She was angry at him, but she also felt guilty. "Okay I need you to lay back."

The nurse pushed down on Orihime's ribs gently. "Now tell me if it hurts so we can monitor how there healing. And remember to take your brace off only when you shower." "Yes miss Ling." Orihime said politely. the nurse finished checking Orihime's ribs. "Okay you can pull your shirt back down. So how are you doing today? I hope Ichigo hasn't been bothering you to much."

"I'm doing just fine today thanks for asking. Ichigo's no bother to me at all." She said with a smile. "That's good. It looks like you two are very close. That's nice to see." Orihime smiled sweetly. "Yeah. So when do you think I'll be able to return to school?" Orihime was anxious to know, she was missing a lot of school work.

"Oh I think you should be able to return on Monday." The nurse was a very kind woman. "Good." Orihime stole another glance at Ichigo._ Well at least he's here and safe._ The nurse spotted Orihime glancing at Ichigo and decided it was time to leave. "Well miss Inoue I'll be out at the front desk just push the button, and I'll be here."

The nurse bowed and exited quickly. "Ichigo you can stop pretending now." Orihime said in calm voice. "How did you know?" He said with a smile as he sat up. Orihime wasn't smiling. "What's wrong Orihime?" Ichigo stood up and moved to her bed. "Why did you do that?" He stared at her. "What?"

"Why did you read my diary?" Orihime wanted answers. "I- well you just didn't mean to, but it's was out in the open." "So you read it? Ichigo that doesn't sound like you." She crossed her arms. "I didn't mean to." "No body forced you." _I knew this was coming why did do it?_ "I was curios. Okay. I wanted to know what you thought about. "

"Why couldn't you just ask me then?" Orihime moved away. "I wanted to but, I don't like sharing things." Ichigo hated having this conversation with her. _You fucking hollow, this is your fault. _"**This isn't my fault. This is yours.**" _It is too._ They were silent for a long while. "Why did you kiss me? Was it just to play with me?"

"No. I wanted to kiss you. You believe me don't you?" Ichigo said trying to make things right. Orihime shook her head. "I don't know what to believe anymore. I want to believe you. I do." _How can I get her back?_ "Orihime, look I kissed you because I'm not good with my words." Ichigo moved closer to Orihime.

"Orihime, I've never seen you so on edge like this." She put her head on his shoulder, giving up her anger. "I'm so stressed out. He's not going to give up until he kills me." Ichigo put his arm around her. "He won't kill you. He's playing a sick game. He'll trip up that's when we can get this guy." Words were reassuring.

Ichigo could really be an ass sometimes but he always found a way to fix things. "Orihime, don't run off like that again." Ichigo said as he patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry I did I just wanted to be alone." "**You know why she did run. She wanted to get away from you.**" _Well you know what she's sitting here with me now. _

"**She's here now. **" _What's that supposed to mean? _"**What do you think this will last?**" Ichigo wasn't sure himself.

Rukia had a piece of toast in her mouth when she walked in. "So I see your both up, now what the hell happened last night?" She sat on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo dropped his hand from Orihime's shoulder. "Orihime wanted to be alone, but I knew she couldn't be alone so I followed her, that's when I was attacked by the killer. My hollow got out and he went after Orihime."

Rukia swallowed her food. "Is there more to the story?" Ichigo knew it would come out eventually. "He's gotten out before." Rukia's eyebrow raised. "He's gotten out before? What did he do last time?" Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. "He went after Orihime." Rukia looked at Orihime to confirm the story. Orihime nodded.

"Why didn't you go to the visoreds after the first time? You weren't thinking." Her voice was stern. "I wasn't thinking, your right." "Ichigo go see them, I'll stay here and make sure no one attacks." Ichigo agreed. He stood up, took one last long look at Orihime and left. It wasn't going to be pleasant going back to the visoreds.

As soon as Ichigo entered the lower hide out of the visoreds he was hit with a flying flip-flop to the head. "What the hell is that for?" Ichigo rubbed his nose showing pain. Hiyori grabbed her shoe and put it back on. "What the hell are you doing here?" She said in a growl. Ichigo moved to the group of them.

Shinji was relaxing sipping a bottle of water. "So that's were you went." Ichigo glared at him. "Yeah, well I decided to come back here. It's more comfortable." Shinji said in his usual Shinji manner. Hiyori slapped Ichigo on the back of the neck. "Hey dumb ass are you deaf? I asked why you were here. So answer."

"My hollow. He's taken control of my body. He attacked Orihime." Hiyori rolled her eyes. "Yeah and?" She never did like Orihime. "I want to know how to stop him." Ichigo looked around at everyone. He glanced over at Lisa to see her looking at a porn magazine like always. "Did he hurt Orihime? My I hope not, I quite like her." Hachigen said bring Ichigo's attention back.

"Well, he reopened a wound of hers, but nothing to major. He seems fascinated with her. He's trying to hurt me. And he thinks he can do that by attacking Orihime. How can I stop it?" "Didn't we already teach you how to control him?" Lisa said with out even looking up. "Well he's gotten stronger. "

"Has he really gotten stronger? Or have you just gotten weaker?" Hiyori walked into Ichigo's view. "Why does that matter?" Hiyori slapped him a couple more times. "Idiot! Something's weighing on your mind making it easy for him to take control." _That does make a lot of sense. _"So what can I do?"

"You need to fix whatever it is that's making you weak!" She yelled angrily at him. He stared blankly at her. "Do I need to spell it out for you! Your getting weaker because of something that's going on! Your hollow sees that and thinks he can do as he wishes! And he wants to hurt you! You care so much for that stupid girl that he thinks he can make you suffer by hurting her! And you know what he's right! Your such a fucking idiot!"

Ichigo scowled at her. "Know Hiyori, it's not his fault. Orihime is very pretty and nice I can see why he loves her so." Shinji put a hand on Hiyori's shoulder. She turned around beat the crap out of him with her flip-flop. "she's not that pretty! And how dare you put a hand on me who the hell do you think you are!"

Ichigo watched as he thought about how to fix things. "**Your weak you can't fix things. **" His hollow let out a wicked laugh. After Hiyori was finished with beating him up, Shinji sat up and wiped the blood from his nose. "There's no need to beat me with your death flop Hiyori I was just telling him it was okay to care for Orihime."

"Well it's not. She's become a weakness to you!" "I don't think she's become a weakness to him!" "What do you know!" The visoreds began arguing amongst themselves. Ichigo turned to leave. "Hey idiot where are you going!" Hiyori yelled at him. "To fix what makes me weak. Thanks guys I'll talk to you later." He waved over his shoulder.

Ichigo had spent a lot of time there. His peers were walking home after the long day of school. "Ichigo! Is that you Ichigo!" He heard running from behind him. He put out his right arm, knocking Keigo off his feet. "Ichigo where have you been for the past couple of days? I was getting worried that you were sick but here you are walking down the street perfectly fine!" He whined as he pulled himself to his feet.

Mizuiro came walking along a short time later. "Hey Ichigo." he said with out a care. "Hey. I'll be at school on Monday okay?" Ichigo continued walking. "Ichigo! Where are you going? You always leave me!" Keigo was amazing at being over dramatic. Ichigo walked away quickly hoping to avoid anymore conversation with him.

At the clinic Uryu and Chad were talking to Orihime. Uryu stop and looked over. "Ichigo where have you been?" _Great I've been here for less than a minute. He's already asking shit. _"With the visoreds." He sighed walking closer.

"Oh. We visited the Urahara shop. The two kids and Ururu where there. They had the whole place cleaned and everything was back to normal but Urahara was no where. I guess they had some where they went and when they got back it was trashed they had no idea what was going on." Uryu went on and on.

"So there's no sign of Urahara any where?" Ichigo wondered where the hell he was. "They don't know. And if they do their not telling us." Uryu fixed glasses. "Oh I forget, thank you Uryu for the clothes that was a really nice thing to do." Orihime was happy. "It was no problem. You guys weren't here so I just left them. We told you that we would visit a little while after school."

Orihime nodded. She was doing a good job of acting like she was doing just fine. She really didn't want anyone else to know the hell she was going through. She didn't want Ichigo to know either but there was hiding it with him always around. Ichigo moved to the window he couldn't sense the dark energy any where. The killer was very good at hiding his energy when he wanted to.

_I still don't know how to fix this. If Hiyori is right then maybe Orihime really is my weakness. But that would mean... _"**She is your weakness. But you won't do anything.**" Ichigo crossed his arms trying to think of a way to fix things. Orihime stared at his back. So much had happened in the last couple of days both of them were being worn thin.

Uryu, Chad, and Rukia could tell that Orihime was worse then she lead on. Orihime was happy that the killer hadn't left any notes or threats so far today. The room went silent as Uryu could tell that Orihime wasn't really interested in anymore chatter. "Well Chad I think we've stayed for long enough. We should go find more about the killer. We've been doing research trying to figure out what this guy is. So we'll stop by here tomorrow."

Chad and Uryu felt horrible for their friends. There wasn't a whole lot they could do.

Rukia looked back and forth at the two of them. She took a deep breath they were lost in thought. She walked out to do her homework she had to keep up. Yuzu and Karin raced in nearly knocking over Rukia on her way out.

"Ichigo! It's dinner! You've missed dinner all week!" Yuzu whined at her big brother as she pulled him away from his thoughts. "You too Orihime!" She pulled them out of the clinic and into the house. "No-no it's fine I'm not hungry." Orihime protested. Her stomach gave her away though, it growled like mad.

They all gathered around the table. Ichigo's family was wonderful to Orihime, well except for his dad making strange faces at Ichigo. Every once in a while his dad would say something stupid and Ichigo would whack him in the face. Yuzu would yell at Ichigo to stop being mean to their dad. And Karin would tell her sister to stop worrying.

_I wish I had family like this. Even though he pretends his family annoys him Ichigo still loves them. _That thought brought a small smile to her face as she thanked Yuzu for the lovely dinner she had cooked for them. After Orihime offered to do the dishes but Yuzu said it was Ichigo's turn. Orihime was going to go back to the empty clinic but Yuzu begged her to stay and watch some tv with her.

The killer was out on the prowl for a new victim. The girls were being told to stay in at night. He managed to find a new victim. He had been spending a longer time with them, making them look like Orihime. Then he would kill them in a horrible manner. A new note would be on it's way.

***Author's note- So HAPPY NEW YEAR! Woot Woot. Sorry I had to do that. Anyways start the new year off by reviewing.***


	11. Chapter 11

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. So I've been having bad luck, and my computer crashed. So I wasn't able to up load this chapter when I got it done. So I decided to make it longer than I had originally intended. Sorry for the wait.***

**Chapter eleven**

Ichigo washed the dishes while watching his family with Orihime, she seemed to fit so well. _She can't really be my weakness. I think Hiyori was just blowing smoke._ "**Wow, your so full of crap.**" _Shut your fucking mouth. _"**Oh whatever you say king.**" His hollow's voice went up in a mocking manner when said king.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the load of crap his hollow was spouting. In the livingroom Orihime was giving Yuzu all sorts of recipe ideas, Ichigo knew that was trouble. Sure sometimes Orihime came up with delishous food concotions. Other times however she developed insane dishes. He quickly finished dishes hoping he could stop any idea she was planting in Yuzu's head.

Rukia hadn't felt much like eating so she disapeared into Ichigo's room. After a while of watching tv Yuzu and Karin went off to bed. Orihime decided it would be best to go to bed as well. Ichigo was followed behind her. His father rubbed his beard wondering about his son and the sweet girl he was protecting.

The moon brought light to the dark clinic. Orihime stretched while sitting on her bed. "Your family is very nice." She said politely, today was a nice change from the hell she had expeirinced this week. Ichigo stood in front of her, he leaned down and kissed her good night. Orihime blushed enjoying the brief kiss.

"Get some rest Orihime. I'll be right here." Ichigo said as he returned to his temporary bed. "Okay, night Ichigo." They night slipped by with out a sound. Ichigo didn't sleep well. He wanted to figure out what he could do to fix things. _Weakness. Is Orihime a weakness? No I don't believe it. There's got to be something else. I've always wanted to protect her and everybody else so why would it make me weak?_

"**You care for her. You care more about her than you do the others.**" _So fucking what? _This arguement dragged on all night. Everyonce in a while he would glance over at Orihime who had fallen asleep quickly. _Well atleast Orihime is getting sleep. _Ichigo's thoughts swirled around every possible idea of how to fix things.

Ichigo had only been asleep for two hours or so when the nurse entered the clinic. She was cheery and bright, waking him up slightly. "So miss Inoue how are you doing today?" She said as Orihime sat up. "I'm doing just fine. How are you doing today?" Ichigo was getting used to pretending to be asleep.

"I'm doing quite well. Now it looks like your wounds are healing lovely." Miss lin smiled brightly at her. "Would you look at Ichigo, He always seems to be asleep."Orihime chuckled quietly trying not to wake who she thought was sleeping. "Well that's all. I should be getting back to the front desk, It's been quiet here but you never know who or what's going to come in."

"Okay, thanks for everything."Orihime stood up and headed for the bathroom. A minute later he heard water running. _So Orihime's going to take a shower, alright I have a couple of minutes to get changed and clean up. _Ichigo's eyes flung open. He moved up the stairs at an baffling rate. His sisters had already left for school. Rukia was no where to be found so Ichigo assumed that she went off to school.

Kon was sleeping in Ichigo's bed again._Doesn't he have anything better to do then sleep in my bed?_ Ichigo changed his clothing and hopped into the bath room to brush his teeth and wash his face. Orihime was still in the shower when Ichigo got back down to the clinic. Ichigo put his hands in back of his head and laid down trying to look as cool as possible.

Orihime dryed her hair with a soft green towel as she walked back into the clinic. She spotted Ichigo on his bed. "Oh Ichigo your up. Did you change your clothes?" With sleep Orihime was very perceptive. "Yeah, while you were in the shower I decided to change." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"I thought you were I have good news! My wounds are healing." She said with a smile. "That's great!" It was bitter sweet for Ichigo. He was happy for Orihime's wounds to be healing quickly. But it was also his fault she had wounds in the first place. Ichigo was also sure that the killer had her hair pins.

Orihime didn't know how to feel around him. She had told him how she felt, and yet he hadn't said anything back. Yes he did kiss her last night, but she wasn't sure if it really meant anything. _I wish I hadn't told him that I loved him. _It bothered her. Orihime sighed with out realizing it."Hey Orihime what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I guess I miss my hair pins, Uryu told me that he couldn't find them anywhere in my apartment." Ichigo frowned the killer had taken them. "I'm sorry. But we'll get them back." Ichigo's words brought a spark of hope back to Orihime's eyes. Any conversation they managed to come up with for the next couple of hours died quickly.

After school Rukia and Tatsuki walked back to Ichigo's house. Tatsuki hadn't been over to check in with Orihime in the past couple of days. She figured Orihime would need her sleep. She figured it would be a good day to see her friend. It being Friday their teacher didn't give out much homework.

"Hey Orihime!" She yelled walking through the clinic doors. As Tatsuki got closer to her friend she saw a life that was missing a few days earlier. Tatsuki sat next to Orihime. She took a long view of her friend. "You look better." Orihime blinked a little wondering if she had meant it as a compliment.

While the two girls chatted away Rukia took Ichigo aside. "There's something that I found today,it was outside the clinic door." She hand Ichigo a poloriod. The girl in the picture looked exactly like Orihime. But she was dead. The poor girl had been tortured. "We can't show this to Orihime. It will destory her."

"Ichigo, this has got to stop." Ichigo agreed. The killer had been taking girls for almost a month but almost a week ago he had focused in on Orihime. The killer had tried to attack Orihime but she got away, Ichigo had saved her making the killer obsess over her. "This guy isn't human. So we need to figure out a plan, that doesn't involve Orihime being in any danger."

Ichigo was resolved not to let Orihime fall into any more danger. "Right. I'll go back to Urahara's and see if I can find him. I'm not buying that he's not there. Don't do anything stupid." Rukia was off to things out. Ichigo went back to Orihime and Tatsuki who were still chatting. Ichigo felt like he was interupting something.

When he got closer Orihime shushed Tatsuki. "Hey guys, what are we chatting about?" Orihime blushed she looked like she had been caught off guard. "Nothing." She said quickly. "Hmm. Whatever you say." He figured that she didn't want him to know. Tatsuki gave a devilsh look to Orihime. She inturn raised her eyebrows basically saying shut up.

Ichigo was getting pretty good at understanding Orihime's body lanuage. "What is going on?" Ichigo asked looking Orihime in the eyes. She quickly looked away. "Well guys I think I should get going I have practice. I just wanted to stop by and say hey. Orihime you better be in school on monday." Tatsuki smiled again before leaving.

When Ichigo heard the door slam he looked back to Orihime. "So what was that all about?" He said sitting next to her. "Nothing. We were just talking." He rolled his eyes. "I know that isn't true." Orihime giggled nervously. "It is were talking about a dream I had where giant teddy bears chased me around." She was pretty bad at lying, but Ichigo had the weird feeling that at some point she had actually had that dream.

"So why was Tatsuki giving you that look?" He felt he must keep asking her these questions. "What look?" Orihime was determined not to tell him anything about what Tatsuki had said. "She gave you a look. Why won't you tell me?" Orihime laid back on her bed letting her head hang off and her feet dangle.

"There's nothing to tell." Ichigo laid beside her with his face turned towards her. She smiled at him turning her face towards him. "Yes there is." Orihime sighed. Ichigo could smell her minty fresh breath. Ichigo, leaned in and kissed her for a bit with both of their heads still upside down. He parted from her just a little.

"Tell me." She moved in and kissed him. "Not going to happen." Orihime was going to keep this secert. "**She's a weakness.**" His hollow chimmed in while Ichigo and her were still kissing. _Your not going to ruin this. I think your jealous._ "**Your so full of shit. If I wanted her I could and did have her, or are you forgetting that she kissed me back? **"

Ichigo let go. He sat up his head was starting to hurt. Orihime sat up with him. "So are you going to tell me or not?" Orihime gentley hit him with her hand open on his chest. "I think you already have your answer." Before Ichigo could come up with a witty retort Yuzu and Karin burst through the doors and dragged the two to the living room.

Their father were out and the girls were bored. They played a board game for a while before losing interest. Yuzu talked about her stuffed animals and after a spirited conversation about said stuffed animals Yuzu went up stairs with Orihime to show off her animals. Ichigo stared in wonder at how excited Orihime got over stuffed animals.

Then Ichigo thought about it and he realized that Kon would probably sneak in. Ichigo ran up the stairs. He burst into the girls room. Orihime and Yuzu were playing with the animals. Ichigo was corect Kon was snuggled up against Orihime. _That pervert! _Yuzu noticed Ichigo with a scowl on his face."What are you doing Ichigo? Do you want to play with us?"

"Um no. Excuse me, but can I see that lion your holding?" Orihime handed him Kon. Ichigo went off to his room. Orihime and Yuzu gave each other worried glances. "Ichigo can be weird sometimes." Yuzu said apologizing for her brothers craziness.

Ichigo threw Kon into his room and slammed the door. "What the hell Ichigo! Could you not see I was getting some prime Orihime in there?" Kon said getting up off of the floor. Ichigo stomped on him a couple of times angrily. "You sick, pervert! Stay away from Orihime!" Kon whined for help, but no one else could hear him.

A couple of minutes later Orihime walked into Ichigo's room. She cocked her head. "Ichigo what are you doing to that stuffed animal?" She had forgotten all about Kon. Ichigo stopped and looked at Orihime. "Um, you remember Kon?" Orihime crossed her arms and put her finger to her chin in a thinking manner.

"Oh Kon! Right I know who he is. But why are you stomping on him?" Ichigo let out a breath he wasn't going to tell her if she didn't understand. "Never mind." Ichigo picked his foot up, and Kon escaped and ran to Orihime. "Oh Orihime you saved me Ichigo's so mean to me! Thank you!" Kon had an excellent sob story.

Ichigo, sat on his bed shaking his head. Orihime stared at the lion grabbing her leg. "Ichigo are you okay?" She walked over to him with Kon strapped to her leg still whining. "Yeah I'm fine." Orihime put her arm around him. "You look worn out." Ichigo looked at her with a smirk. "I'm just fine."

Orihime knew it was a lie. "Um Kon, can you please get off my leg?" Kon let go and went off to go mope. "Well Ichigo I should get back to your sister. do you want to talk about anything?" Ichigo knew she was being sweet. He kissed her quickly. "No I'm fine go have fun with my sister." She rubbed his strawberry hair.

She left the room. Ichigo was thinking about her. Kon climbed on the bed beside him. "Since when do you kiss Orihime? She's way out of your league." Ichigo back handed him off of the bed. "What does she see in you? Your so mean." Ichigo put his head in his hands. "**He's right Orihime is out of your league. If you didn't drag her into all of this mess she wouldn't be hurt and you wouldn't have a weakness.**"

_Shut your fucking mouth. _Ichigo was developing a headache. He wished he had gotten more sleep. He felt his eyes getting heavy and her fell back on his bed.

About an hour later Ichigo snapped out of his nap. He walked past the girls room to see it empty. Ichigo began to get worried. He went down the stairs. He heard laughter coming from the livingroom. He went in, Orihime and Yuzu were dancing and laughing. Ichigo rubbed his eyes thinking he was dreaming.

Orihime looked like the perfect older sister to Yuzu. Orihime held out her hand to Ichigo. She looked so happy. Ichigo really didn't want to dance but she was in such a good mood and she had been through hell so if she was happy he felt he had no right to say no. Ichigo took her hand and started dancing awkwardly with her.

He was clumsy, making Orihime laugh even more. They danced for a while. Rukia came home, watching them dance. She chuckled at the two of them. Rukia sat down next to Karin who refused to dance. Ichigo felt embaressed. He wanted the calm to stay a little while longer. The killer moved quick and precice. Leaving a terrifying present for them.

The two sisters fell asleep after awhile on the couch. Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia moved to the clinic. Rukia had discovered something at Urahara's. Once the clinic door was closed she began explaining it all. According to Ururu Urahara was training someone and could help at all. Of course the time Ichigo actually needed him and Urahara was no where to be found.

Ichigo told the two girls that they would just have to manage. Rukia went off to bed with out another word. Ichigo laid on the bed making an exhausted sound. Orihime was worried about him. She laid on her bed. Something stabbed her in the back. She sat up and pulled the enevelope out.

She couldn't open it. Orihime knew who it was from. _I need to open it. He has my hair clips. Maybe no. I don't think I can. _She looked around Ichigo was asleep and she didn't want to wake him. Orihime couldn't feel any dark pressure. She sat there cold sweat breaking out on her forehead.

_Why can't I just open it? It's not like he's going to pop out from the enelevope. But there's a picture of a girl in there. You've got to open it. _Orihime took a second and opened it slowly.

Orihime started panicking the girl looked exactly like her. _Why's he doing this? What a sick freak. This girl is dead because of me. Oh god what am I going to do?_ The killer was playing a sick game with her. The note was just more taunting from him. Darkness surrounded her. Orihime wished this wasn't happening.

She laid her head down making a soft thud. For hours she was awake. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw all the girls. Their tormented faces haunted her. She could almost hear their voices. She wondered if they begged and cried for someone to save them. _Why was I saved? They probably pleaded for someone to save them so why was I saved. Did I deserve to be saved?_

Ichigo was sleeping soundly. Orihime stayed still looking at the outside world. It looked peaceful. A preditor was lurking, but the world didn't show that.

Her eyes closed eventually. Orihime was transported back to her apartment in her dream. She heard his voice she tried to run out the door, but he appreared. He grabbed her arms she push at him. That made him hit her harder. His hands were clasped around her throat. His laughter filled the air.

She screamed out but nothing escaped. His eyes were changing colors. They were changing into bright yellow. She knew those eyes. Orihime sturggled even more. He squeezed tighter. His eyes changed once again. His eyes morphed to the deep brown she had trusted,the eyes she had fallen in love with.

Orihime managed to ask why. He laughed even louder. "Did you think I actually cared about you?" Orihime stared at his eyes waiting for the world to go dark. Soon it did. Orihime woke up gasping for air. Ichigo was standing over her a terrified expression on his face. "Orihime you were screaming. What happened?"

It was light outside. _Had I really been asleep? Ichigo._ "I had a dream." Orihime said out of breath. She still clutching the picture. Ichigo plucked it out of her hand. "Where did you get this?" Ichigo sat beside her on the bed. "It was on my bed when I laid down." Ichigo tore it up. Orihime pretended to be okay.

She wanted to ask him why she was still alive. Ichigo went to go get her something to drink. Orihime wondered what time it was. She couldn't see where the clock was. Ichigo came back with a glass of water. Orihime took the glass. Ichigo watched her making sure she was okay. "Orihime, I'm going to get this guy. This is not your fault. But knew it really was.

The killer watched Orihime with delight. Seeing her filled with guilt made it even better. His plan was almost ready to be put in action.

***Author's note- yep I ended the chapter there. So I believe reviews would be wonderful.***


	12. Chapter 12

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. Sorry this chapter is late my computer hates me lately and has decided to stop working properly. But thankfully it's getting fixed. So I am truly happy I have another computer to fall back on. Damn I'm always rambling on. Oh and to Shelbee I do think it's a word, but even if it's not it does sound like one so your in the clear.***

**Chapter twelve**

Orihime felt those eyes on her. She turned toward the window biting her lip. Ichigo looked around not sensing anything. She back away. Orihime couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but she knew he was there. "Ichigo he's here." He nuzzled his eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know?" "I can feel his eyes."

"Are you sure?" Orihime felt out of her head. "Yes." Ichigo moved to Orihime to protect her. She could here his words "_No one can save you. You can't escape._" She held her hands up to her ears, trying to block out the sound. Orihime fell to her knees clearly in pain. Ichigo knelt down beside her.

He pulled her hands away."Orihime tell me what's going on." She couldn't. She didn't understand what was going on. Everything was fine before. Orihime collapsed in his arms. "You fucking bastard! What have you done? Come out an face me!" Ichigo was becoming even more paranoid. _Why's this happening now? _

"**I don't see anything. Why don't you just give up trying to protect her? Let her be devoured by the darkness. I would enjoy seeing her become tainted.**" Ichigo picked her up gently. He set her on the bed. He watched her lying there seemingly lifeless. He would protect Orihime no matter what. He felt as though he owed her that much.

She was trapped. His laughter filled the emptiness. "_There's no where you can hide._" Orihime's arms and legs were being restrained. She could feel thorns digging into her skin. _Thorns? Where did they come from? Why are they restraining me? _"Ichigo! Please, help! Save me!" She cried trying unsuccessfully to escape.

The more she thrashed the more the thorns cut into her, spilling crimson all over. Blackness was all around her. "Where am I? Please Help!" Green eyes appeared in front of her. "You can't escape." _How can this be happening. No I'm scared! I need to get out of here. _The green eyes disappeared as her attempts grew ever more desperate.

Her hair was becoming drenched in her own blood. She felt a familiar pressure on top of her. She couldn't see him anywhere though. "Ichigo! Please I need you to save me!" Silence was the only thing to answer her. "Am I going to die here?" Tears streamed down, mixing with her blood. "Answer me! Please!"

The air is becoming toxic. She felt herself choking. _What's happening to me? A I really going to die like this? _She closed her eyes excepting her fate. "Goodbye, Ichigo." Her voice was quiet and barely audible.

Orihime's body shook violently on her bed. Ichigo pressed his hands against her shoulders trying to stop whatever was happening. "Orihime wake up!" He couldn't do anything for her. Ichigo called Nurse Ling. He thought maybe she could do something. A moment later she came rushing in.

"Ichigo what happened?" She said pushing him aside. "She collapsed. And then she started shaking." "Go get your father!" Miss Ling's voice was coarse. Ichigo sprinted out of the room. _What the hell is happening? Orihime please be okay! _"**What if she dies? And you couldn't do anything to stop it? **"

His hollow's laugh was stomach turning. _No she's not going to die! I won't let her! _Ichigo found his oaf of a father sitting on the couch. He grabbed his father by the shirt and rushed back into the clinic. "What happened?" Ichigo was silent as they took the final steps into the room. "Miss ling how's she doi-"

Ichigo's mouth dropped. The window was open. Orihime's bed was empty. They were gone.

"Hey Ichigo wasn't Orihime still supposed to be here?" Issin said looking around cluelessly. Ichigo ran to her bed. He scrunched his fists in her sheets. "He took her! I let him take her!" _I can't feel her. _His father put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Son what's going on?" _No. I have to save her._

Ichigo didn't know where to start. He looked around trying to find any hint of her spiritual pressure. He jumped out the window. The substitute soul reaper moved down his street. The sun was rising. _He took Orihime. But what happened to Miss Ling? _He hurried to a four way street. He stopped dead in his tracks.

_Where do I go now? _"Orihime!" He screamed out hoping she would respond.

Orihime came to. She was strapped to a cold metal table. Her head pounded as she tried to figure out where she was. _I... I'm alive? What's going on? Where's Ichigo need to get out of here. _"Hey. Lovely your finally awake." She looked around her neck was restrained as well. Miss Ling came into view.

"Miss Ling what's, where are we?" Orihime was terrified. The nurse laughed madly. Orihime's eyes widened. _She's laughing? Why? _She took a scalpel and made a single cut on Orihime's cheek. Blood oozed out making Orihime flinch. "Why did you do that?" Miss Ling walked into the small light.

"No please come back! Let me go!" She heard angry loud foot steps. "She can't do that." All her breath escaped. She shook her head sporadically. Her arms were by her side. Wiggling her fingers she tried to undo the latch on her arms. The metal slab was propped up on an angle.

A single dull light was above her illuminating her eerily. As the foot steps got closer she thrashed about even more. "Sweetie, You can't escape." She saw his eyes. Those damn eyes. She couldn't help but whimper. _I'm going to die now. This is real. Ichigo? _He pulled a small metal table full of what looked like doctor instruments.

"We're going to have some fun now." Orihime's eye sight was fading again. _No. I have to stay alert I have to escape. _"Ling! Do you see what you've done? You've given her too much serum now she's going to pass out again. I can't have fun with her if she's not awake." _What? She slipped me something! She drugged me?_

As her eyesight faded even more she tried to fight it even more. _Stay awake! You've got to get out of here! _The last thing she saw was his shadowy finger wiping the blood from her cheek. He but his finger in his mouth. "She has sweet blood. It will make this more fun."

Ichigo had no idea that Orihime was being held captive in an abandoned vet's office. It was a secluded run down place on a hill far from Ichigo. Still he ran. "**Ichigo what do you think is happening to her right now?**" _Shut your fucking mouth! She's going to be okay! I'm going to find her!_

"**Are you that naive? You've killed her.**" Ichigo flashed to an image of his hands covered in her blood. _No! It's not true! _"**Oh but it is. Even if you find her she'll probably be dead by the time you get to her.**" _Stop this! _"**It's your fault. She'll be dead, just like your mother. I wonder if you'll cry again.**"

Ichigo punched a telephone pole. "Shut your fucking mouth!" He screamed at the air. "**Touchy! Did I hit a nerve bringing up your dead mommy?**" _Just stop! _"**But Ichigo? You know she's going to die. I wonder if there will be as much blood. What do you think?**"_ She's not going to die! _

"Ichigo? Did you feel his pressure as well?" Ichigo turned around there was Uryu. _What pressure? I can't feel anything. Fuck I am truly useless._ "You feel him?" Uryu glared at Ichigo. "He has Orihime! We have to hurry!" The Quincy and the soul reaper ran down the street approaching the hill.

Orihime was back in the darkness. She moved her head around feeling her hair soak in the blood. _What is this world? _"You should know." A woman's voice said out of thin air. _I don't- I'm scared please help._ "Such ignorance." _No. No. I don't mean to be. _" But you do. You like being weak." _No. _

"It's a sin." _No. _"Death is the only solution." _I'm scared I don't want to die. _"You want to be saved. But no one's going to save you. Your nothing but a burden to the one's you love. They'll be happy when your gone. _That's not true. _"Oh but it is. How many times have you forced others to do things because your weak."

_No. I don't mean to be. _"Weakness. That's all you have." _I- I... no. _"Yes. Your weakness is a sin." _Who are you? Why are you saying this? _"Ignorant fool." _I don't mean to be. _She thrashed on the thorns even more. "Do you think you can escape?" _Let me go. Ichigo help. _"He can't. He doesn't want to anymore."

_No. It's not true. I try not to be. _"Yes, you love the attention." _I don't. _"Hide your intentions in lies."_ There not lies. _"But they are." _I'm not weak. I'm not lying. _"Weak. Your weak. It's disgusting how weak you really are." _Why are you saying this?_ "It's the truth. You were so weak that when you thought you were going to die you gave up."

_I- just wanted. _"You didn't want to put up with it anymore. That's all you can do. Just roll over or run away. You can't fight. You can't defend yourself." _I don't mean to roll over. I don't want to run anymore. _"But you won't do anything. You can't. Your just an ignorant child lost in a dark scary world."

_I will do something. _"Just cover your eyes. Accept your Ignorance." _No. I can't. _"But you will." _I won't._

Orihime came to after struggling with her internal self. Miss Ling was standing in front of her again. "Master she's awake." She bowed to the figure. "It seems I no longer require your services." He grabbed Miss Ling by the neck and lifted her up. She gasped for air. Something in her eyes changed.

"What's going on?" Her voice changed to that of a scared child. The man's eyes turned bright red. "Stop!" Orihime screamed. "Your right. I wouldn't want her fresh blood to go to waste." _What? What's he doing? _Blood splattered to the floor. Orihime felt sick. After he finished he dropped her to the floor.

"You seem surprised. Didn't you notice bite marks on any of the bodies?" _What? Bite marks? No. That's not real. He no. _He chuckled in a deep throated manner. "This is going to be fun." He said picking up another scalpel. Orihime shuttered at what would happen next.

***Author's note- Shocker I know. Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yeppers. Review. Review. Review. ++++ You see that? I know I overused review, that's how serious I am about you guys reviewing. Consider it a birthday present to me. (Wow I guess I had to sneak it in. .) Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. Yes nyspy no one ever noticed it. But it was my intention from the beginning to have the killer turn out to be that. I'm sorry if it annoyed and or confused you. Mrs. Ling was under his control until the very end. Teddisama I love love love your ideas. I've been combining yours and Eternal Roses ideas to make it truly twisted, so I really love your guys reviews keep it up. And to anyone else with ideas don't be shy. Oh by the way. I didn't update last week because I was extremely busy sorry for the wait. Enjoy ^.^***

**Chapter thirteen**

"God dammit Uryu! This is no time for your bullshit! Just tell me where you feel the spiritual pressure! She is in a lot of trouble here!" Ichigo's voice was rough and irritated. Uryu stopped trying to feel her fading pressure. "Why are you stopping?" Uryu closed his eyes. _Where are you Orihime? Give us a sign. Even just a little. What is he doing to hide your pressure now?_

Ichigo hated not knowing if Orihime was alive. His frustration escaladed watching Uryu just standing on the sidewalk with his eyes closed. "This is getting us no where!" "Ichigo I can barely feel her, something's definitely wrong. I can only sense the direction in which her pressure is coming from." Uryu pointed up the street. "Then let's go. We'll bust down every door if we have to."

The Quincy shook his head. "This killer is smart, do you really think he'd make it that easy to find her would it?" He was right. "I don't care we have to try." The two boys began to run again.

"**Did you her him? He can barely feel her spiritual pressure. Do you know what that means? Orihime is probably dead. How does that make you feel knowing it's all your fault?**" _She's not dead. _"**If she's not then she will be soon. It's only a matter of time. I bet you'll feel relief not having to protect her anymore.**" _That's not true. I will save her. _"**You know it's a shame I wanted to kill her myself. I really wanted to see the look of terror in her eyes as I ripped out her heart.**"

_Shut your mouth! She's not dead. Your not going to kill her I won't let you. _"**Do you really believe that? You can't stop me. Try all you like but I can always get free.**" _She isn't dead. There's no way she's dead. I'd know if she was. _"**Oh and why's that? Because your so close to her? Don't give me that bullshit. I mean heh that's impossible.**"

_I would feel it if she were dead. She's a strong person she can survive for just a little longer. _"**I wonder if she's screaming out in pain. 'ICHIGO! OH ICHIGO WHERE ARE YOU ICHIGO WHY AREN'T YOU HERE TO SAVE ME?' yeah that's probably what's going on right now. I wonder what he's doing to her. **" _She knows I'm on the way._

"**I don't think she does. How long do you think she can actually last before he breaks her down completely. She'll be so damaged that you won't even be able to recognize her.**" _What are you saying? _"**Do you think she'll be alright even if you do manage to save her?**" _She's Orihime, nothing can change her._

"**Don't be so naive. There's only so much one person can take in their life before they become warped.**" _Orihime could never become warped. _"**You couldn't see it in her eyes? She's already started to become warped.**" Ichigo shook his head trying to ignore him. There was no way his beloved Orihime could become warped.

They were further down the street they felt her spiritual pressure grow a little bit. A spark of hope crept up inside of him. As they got even closer it grew._ Please be okay._

"Oh, Orihime I love it when you look at me like that. Those terror filled eyes gives me such excitement." Orihime closed her eyes tightly, even if she was going to die she wasn't about to let him get a thrill from her eyes. The time for waiting to be saved was over. _Think. Figure out a way to get out of here. I just can't let him hurt me. _

"Don't close your eyes on me. Show me those big beautiful scared eyes. I'll get angry if you don't." He said twirling the scapulae between his fingers. Orihime kept her eyes closed. _I can't give him that. I need to be strong for Ichigo. _"I said open your eyes." Orihime's heart pounded, she knew what he was capable of but she refused to open them.

A sharp pain shot through her arm. She couldn't help but look. "There they are. Don't worry I won't make any fatal cuts. Not yet anyways. I want to take my time with you. After all, you are special." Those words made her cringe. _Special? No, he's just messing with me. don't show any fear. _She looked down at the floor trying to stop the shaking.

"I want you to look at me." He said pulling her arm out of the restraint. _Is this my chance? Or will he be expecting it?_ He licked the blood from her arm. "I've been waiting to taste your blood. It's sweet, it's not very surprising to me." He looked down at his watch. "Oh my, it's almost time excuse me, my dear I have to make a phone call."

She tried to move her arm but it wouldn't budge. _Why can't I move? No I have to move I have to get out of here. _She tried to struggle but she didn't even move a muscle.

When two boys ran at an incredible rate. But at the end of the street they found a couple of phone booths. Ichigo struck one of them. Then he noticed an envelope taped to the door of the booth. It had Ichigo's name on it. "What the hell?" He ripped it open. Orihime's hair pins with a clipping of her hair.

"That fucking bastard!" Ichigo punched the phone booth a couple more times. The phone rang interrupting Ichigo's rage. The phone rang twice before he picked it up. "Hello?" Ichigo's voice was panicked. "It's not very nice to make me wait Ichigo, especially when I have your beloved Orihime here with me."

"You bastard!" The man on the other line chuckled lightly. "Uh-uh uh, Ichigo that temper of yours could leave Orihime in more pain." "Listen to me you sick freak if Orihime is even slightly hurt I will kill you. I will hunt you down and I will kill you!" Ichigo screamed into the phone. He heard I moment of silence.

A minute later He heard shuffling. "Come on Orihime, don't be shy now scream out in pain. I know you can feel it. Don't you want him to save you?" He heard more rustling some muffled cries then finally a frightened shriek. "Please stop why are you doing this. No please don't!" Ichigo felt powerless listening to her pleas.

He could hear her trying to fight it. "Orihime listen to me I'm on my way I will save you! Just hold on please hold on for a little bit can you do that?" "ye-" He heard more rustling then another screech. "Orihime!" "She can't come to the phone at the moment. I'm afraid your temper has caused her physical pain. You should be more careful."

"I'm going to kill you!" "Watch your temper. You don't want to make her cry again do you? Well she seems to have closed her eyes again, that will never do. Good bye Ichigo." "Orihime, hold on please just hold on!" He heard the disconnecting tone. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He's hurting her and we're back to square one!"

"Ichigo calm down. We aren't going to get anywhere with you in a tizzy." Ichigo clutched Orihime's hair pins. _I'm going to save you. I'll just keep these safe until I find you. Please just stay strong just a little longer. please, I'll make sure that no one will ever hurt you again. _"**You can't keep that promise. Ichigo how long do you think she'll last?**"

_Orihime's strong. I'll save her. _"**Strong? You'll be burying those hair pins with her soon. I doubt she'll be alive for much longer. It's only a matter of time.**" _No I could hear it in her voice she's doing her best not to give in. _"**All I heard in her voice was a scared girl begging for the pain to stop. It was quite pleasing to hear.**"

_I'll save her. I won't be burying her anytime soon. _"**She'll end up like your dead mommy. How does it feel to kill another women who never did anything but love you? **" _No! _"**Oh but it's true. Who knows if she'll even look human by the time he's done with her. Maybe he'll cut her up and serve her for dinner.**"

_You sick fuck! I won't let that happen! _"**But you can't stop him. You don't even know where she is. Your powerless to do anything wallow in your self loathing.**" "Ichigo snap out of it! What are we going to do now? I can't really feel her at all. Which direction would she be in?"

Ichigo really didn't know.

"Oh Orihime don't look at me like that, what happened to the terrified look you had before. Are you angry with me?" Orihime still couldn't move so she had to watch her blood slosh to the floor. "Come on why won't you answer me?" The knife he had used was dull and he had moved the blade slowly across her skin making her feel as much pain as possible.

"Do I have to remind you what happens when you don't answer me?" _Ichigo... I know I said I'd be strong but, I can't move my arms I can't defend myself. _"Answer me." But she couldn't, she had to stay strong. "Well? I guess that means I have to punish you. Did you know that's as long as I don't cut any major blood vessels you won't die. I can cut you as many times as I'd like."

Orihime felt frightened but her eyes did not change. He cut across her stomach as blood oozed down staining her pants. "Now did I make you mad?" She glared at him. "Yes." In a meek tone she finally answered him. "Good." Orihime's arm was still free. She desperately wanted to move her hand maybe she could injure him and get away.

He had done something to paralyze her. "So is there anything you want to know before you die? After all I am a vampire. I have been alive for a long while." She stared at him for a moment. "Did you control Mrs. Ling? Before you killed her she changed." The shadowy figure giggled in an eerily manner.

"I had her under my control. When she no longer became necessary I terminated my spell on her. Anything else?" "Why are you keeping me alive now? before you tried to strangle me, and you beat me to a bloody pulp." "Before I wanted to kill you. But after that boy saved you I found a new interest. I won't kill you until he shows up here. This game is just to much fun to end it so quickly."

_Ichigo... I wish I was stronger. I wish I didn't need you to save me all the time._

"He would someplace secluded so no one would hear her scream." Uryu thought of several places where they could be but Ichigo wasn't listening. He was lost in his head moving mindlessly around. "**Ichigo, your never going to find her. Give up. The next time you see her she'll be in a coffin. That is if she's even presentable enough to show with an open casket. With the way this guy works I doubt it.**"

_She's not going to die. I can feel her. I know it's her. _"**No, Your just desperately trying to find her. Your in denial. This so pathetic. You don't deserve to be the king anymore.**" _Oh shut your fucking mouth. I know she's okay. I can find her! _"**On the phone did she really sound okay?**"

_No. I, she'll be okay. _"**Oh I see your having doubts Ichigo. You know it's a hopeless matter.**" _I won't give up on her. I will find her alive._ "**No you don't actually think that. You won't find her alive anyways.**"_ I will. And if you fix her, any fear or sadness that she has. I will be by her side. _"**Oh Ichigo how romantic of you. That's so pathetic.**"

Uryu was frantically trying to keep up. Ichigo was moving insanely. "Ichigo! Slow down! Your not going to help her if you don't know where your going!" "Keep up. We have to get to her." Ichigo was getting closer to the abandoned vet's office. "**Oh Ichigo aren't you getting tired? There's no point in keeping this up.**" _Yes there is. I won't, I won't give up. _

"**Oh now that's cute. You will. You have no drive. **" _Yes I do have a drive. I have never given up. _"**What about after your mother died?**" _Shut your mouth. _"**After you killed your mother you gave up all hope. You cried all the time.**" _No. I didn't give up. You don't know anything._

"**I do know. You won't find her. **" _Your just repeating yourself, come up with something better this is just stupid. Your not scaring me, or tearing at my heart so just give up and be quiet. _"**Wow. Your really pissed. Trying to defend herself. Your like a little puppy nipping at the heels of your master.**" _Oh and who's my master then? _

"**You know that already.**" _Just be quiet. _"**Knows who repeating themselves?**"

"Orihime can you feel his spiritual pressure? He's getting close. The final curtain is about to come up the shows about to begin. You won't want to miss a second so keep your eyes wide open." The killer said in a delighted manner. "Ichigo won't let you get away with this." He made another small cut on her stomach.

"You, know I doubt he will able to save you. Your losing so much blood. If I just make a few more cuts you'll die. Maybe I should make it so you expire right when he walks through the door." He twirled the blade around cutting his fingers. They healed instantly. "You know it's quite funny really. How would that be? You take your final gasp as he bursts through the door. That would be just perfect."

He raised his blade to her. This time she tried to move, this was her final moment to save herself.

***Author's note- So I hope you like the suspense. As you have probably figured out by now I love ending these chapters with cliff hangers. So my lovely reviewers do what you do best. Please. I will attempt to have the next chapter up by Sunday. Okay! Okay! I have nothing better to do seeing how I'm currently sick. Lmao. Every year the strep monster visits me. But I will survive. Alright I'm done. ***

***Ps. I would like an awesome sauce name for a young male character. I am at a loss, thanks...***


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter fourteen- I don't own bleach. Okay! Wow chapter fourteen already? I'm pretty sure that it's proof I don't have a life. So Thank you for thee ideas Eternal Roses & Teddisama those were some interesting names and I think you guys are like in sync or something. **

**You know Nyspy I'm not really sure if she could use her powers with out the pins, when one of them were destroyed she couldn't use it so maybe it does matter if she has it. No worries vizardwannabe that would completely ruin the story, and I know that his hollow annoys you but he's supposed to. He's supposed to be awful and try to break Ichigo's spirits. Is there anything else I need to cover? Nope.***

**Chapter fourteen**

Ichigo made his way to Orihime not really sure where he was going. He was desperate to find her. That desperation made him believe he could feel her spiritual pressure. He was half a block from her. Uryu reluctantly followed him. He could tell that Ichigo wasn't thinking clearly. "Ichigo, are you sure this is the right way?"

"It has to be. I can feel her." _She's alive. She has to be alive. _"**So you think you can actually sense her?**" _Yes I can. _"**So how come we haven't found her yet?**" Ichigo hated that he had actually made a point. Where exactly were they going? When he looked around he was completely lost.

"Ichigo, this looks like an abandoned part of town. You know what this looks like the perfect place to hide someone. Now there are a lot of empty buildings, so where do you want to start looking?" "We should split up." Uryu paused wondering if it was really a good idea. "Fine, just be careful." Ichigo nodded and headed off for an old house.

_Where is she? Please just, just let me find her alive and okay. _"**Ichigo I thought you were strong, why are you having doubts?**" The roof of an old house Ichigo went to was caving in. _Why would you be here? _"Orihime?" He heard a bird flapping it's wings and nothing else. He knew she was around, something was screaming at him that she was around.

A pool of blood was forming around her feet. She felt dizzy, which made her want to try harder to get free. The man looked up, sensing something he hadn't expected. He walked away. His boots were made a heavy noise as he left her sight. "I reject." She whispered quietly, praying it would work.

Nothing happened."No, it had to work." She was out of options. Orihime had never tried to use her powers with out her pins before, she always wondered and now she was sure. _Okay think. That won't work, so think of another solution. _She hated being so useless. _He's going to kill me as soon as Ichigo gets here, then who knows what he'll do. _

_He could hurt Ichigo. Ichigo's strong but what if he paralyzes him too? No. Ichigo would never let that happen. Oh Ichigo what if I don't see you again before I die? _"I'm sorry that I'm so weak..." Tears slipped down mixing with her blood. _No, I can survive. I have to. My arm, it's still free. If I can move it then I can get free and escape. _

The paralyzing agent was far from wearing off, meaning no matter how hard she tried it would be nearly impossible to move. She looked around wondering where he had gone. She couldn't hear him at all. _Did he leave? But why?_ Her captor was no where to be seen making her feel uneasy.

As long as he was near then she could figure out what he was going to do. But he could be getting something or coming up with another way of torturing her, or worse he could be attacking Ichigo. Minutes passed by leaving her feeling even weaker. Blood was still slowly slipping out of the cuts all over her body.

Right now she could easily die from blood loss. If only she could move then she could easily stop the blood. She couldn't feel the pain anymore. Orihime breathed in deeply. In the dim light she could see her own breath. _Where are we? There's no heat in this place and barely any light. This place looks old._

_Okay, if I get free but can't get completely away then I can hide. I'm sure this place has plenty of places I can hide in. But what happens when Ichigo gets here? No, what am I saying. I can't hide. That would just be a stupid idea. Hiding is just the cowards way. _She tried to move again. Orihime was not going to just sit there and allow herself to waste away.

Orihime used all of her force, concentrating on just moving her hand. Her finger twitched slightly, giving her hope.

Night approached quicker than Ichigo would have liked. Night would make it more difficult to find her. "**Ichigo, he's had her for almost a day. How do you think she's holding up? It can't be good.**" Ichigo had been through three buildings with out finding a trace of her. _She's alive. Everything is okay. As long as she's alive there's nothing he can do that would have any serious effect._

"**You know that's not true. She could be severally injured. Who knows by the time you get to her she might not be able to function as a normal person. There's a lot that could happen.**" Ichigo punched a wall leaving a massive dent. _Don't say that. It's not going to happen._

Ichigo left the house feeling frustrated. He still had many buildings to check. Uryu was making his way through the other buildings as well. Neither of them were making any progress. Uryu was thankful that it wasn't snowing. The Quincy wondered if he should call Chad for back up. In his rush to find Orihime he had forgotten all about him.

"**But what if it already has? What if she's dead?**" Ichigo's hollow was definitely push Ichigo's buttons. "**Oh I know he's a pretty sick fuck, maybe he's violated her. How would you handle that?**" _He wouldn't. It wouldn't matter anyways, I'd help her through it. _"**Ichigo your the jealous type. I don't think you could. Even though it wasn't her fault you still got mad when you thought of me with her.**"

_That was different. _"**How? Because she seemed to enjoy it? I don't think it would matter anyways, you'd find a way to get angry with her. You don't realize this Ichigo but you bring a lot of pain into her life.**" _I don't mean to. And besides I would never get angry with her for something that happened to her. _

"**But you already have. Honestly you don't understand what you do to her.**" _I don't hurt Orihime, I protect her. _Arguing with his hollow was slowing Ichigo down. "**So, what were you doing when she was kidnapped?**" _Well I was... getting my dad to help her. _"**Shouldn't you have foreseen that ****the killer would try something like that?**"

_You didn't see it either. No one could have expected that. _"**Expect anything when your under attack. That's how a true king would think. Than again you've never had the insight of a king. You really don't deserve her.**" _Then who does? You? Don't make me laugh. You repulse her. _

"**Are we really going to rehash this again?**" _Just admit it, you really think you deserve her? _"**Fine I guess we are. I want to kill her. I want to make you suffer and I want to kill her. That said, I would treat her better than you ever could.**" Ichigo burst through a locked door of the next house he was going to examine.

Clearly his hollow was angering him. _Your never going to kill her._ "**Of course not. He is.**" _No. I'll stop him. _His hollow laughed. Each place Ichigo visited was creepier than the last. _She's got to be here. _Ichigo was four houses away from Orihime. He knew she alive and near him but he didn't know where exactly she was.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way.""**Who exactly are you talking to? No one but me can hear you.**" _Orihime. I know some how she can hear me._ "**I don't think she can. That's impossible.**" _No she can. You can say that she can't all you want but she can._ "**Ichigo that's so cute. Really it is. But she can't, chances are she's dead.**"

Ichigo was down to three houses.

It was a start. After she wiggled a finger, she tried to wiggle more of them. It took more of her effort but she managed to do it. _Okay, okay now to move my hand to un strap my arms. I can do this. _Orihime raised her hand slightly before it dropped. She didn't have enough strength to raise her hand. She paused for a moment or two, regain some sort of energy.

The killer had been gone for a long time. Orihime prayed that she could escape before he got back. _Do it for Ichigo. This is not going to be the final act, no I won't let it. _A deep breath filled her lungs with the stale air. She moved her left hand slowly moving her arm to the latch by her other arm.

It was difficult to un latch she struggled with it for a while eating up her precious time. It was almost undone when there was the loud sound of foot steps. She froze not knowing what to do. If she couldn't get it undone in time then she would be in trouble. On the other hand if he walked in when she was only half way done then the consequences could be dire.

It was cold in the room but she still managed to break out in a cold sweat. There was more rustling. "Oh, Orihime. This young man was snooping around." She couldn't see him. More foot steps. She worried that he had captured Ichigo. _Who else could it be? _She closed her eyes. "Is that you Ichigo?"

He was down to two buildings. His hollow was annoying him more than ever.

Ichigo entered the last house. It was larger than the others. He wondered if Uryu was having better luck than he was. "**Did you hear that?**" Ichigo stopped trying to hear whatever his hollow heard. _I can't hear anything. _"**Are you sure? I hear a girl screaming.**" _Where? I can't hear anything._

"**I can hear her now. 'Ichigo, you didn't save me. Why didn't you save me.**'** Can't you hear it.**" _You sick fuck stop doing that. Your not funny at all._ "**Oh come on. You've been through ten or so houses and we've found nothing. Just give up.**" _No. I won't. I will never give up._

"**Fine don't.**" Ichigo moved to the back of the house. There was an over powering awful smell. It was putrid. Ichigo couldn't help but feel sick. In a room with a lock on it he found a decaying corpse of a young woman. _Oh god, what the hell? Is this another one of his victims. This poor girl she didn't deserve this._

"After this is over I'll call the police, I'll make sure your taken out of this horrible place and given a proper resting place. I'm so sorry." He said quietly to the body. He moved on to another room. There were skulls on a shelf they looked old and dusty. _How long has this guy been doing this sort of thing._

"**Ichigo, I don't think you can save her. This guy seems to know what he's doing when it comes to killing. Surely she's already dead.**" _No. I know she's not. _The final room he went to was one that looked all too familiar. It had the mattress soaked in blood. _This is where he had killed all those poor girls._

_I'm going to kill that bastard. _He had searched the whole house, with out any Orihime. _If this is where he killed all the other girls where is he keeping Orihime? _"**Ichigo, maybe he's taken her to a far away place.**" _No. I can feel her. honestly, I wish you'd just shut your mouth. _"**You know I don't think I can. I'm always going to be here to annoy you. I've said it before, there is no happy ending for you. Save the girl if you must. But don't think you can stay with her.**"

_I will stay with her if I want._ "**Then one day I'll get out, you won't be able to stop me. Then I will tear her heart out, and splatter her blood all over. When you see you will feel sick to your stomach knowing all this happened at your hands. As for her eyes you'll never be able to forget the look of terror in her eyes. So go ahead. It's her blood on your hands.**"

"I'm sorry Orihime. But it's not your soul reaper." The man said casually. Uryu coughed loudly. Blood spilled out of his mouth. "Uryu! Please let him go!" She could now move, so it was difficult to stay still with her friend hurt like that. "Oh I can't do that. But I tell you what I won't kill him for a bit."

The killer slung Uryu to the floor next to her. He fell in the puddle of her blood, staining his white Quincy outfit. Uryu looked down and felt utterly disgusted. "What have you done to Orihime?" The figure chuckled some more. "Well your a very curious young man." The man kicked him violently in the stomach.

Uryu coughed up more blood. "Uryu? It's going to be okay." The killer got closer to Orihime. She could feel his eerily breath on her skin. "You don't believe that. My dear your going to die. Oh I think that I can feel Ichigo. His pressure seems more out of control. I think he's mad." He was nothing more than a shadow, but she could see his eyes and his white teeth.

They heard the door fly open. "There's Ichigo." He picked up the knife from the table. She saw Ichigo In the distance. A smile washed over her face. Tears joined that smile. "Ichigo, you came to save me thank you..." "Quiet Orihime." Before Ichigo could get to them to stop him the man moved his blade across her throat.

The man turned Ichigo and smiled. Orihime grabbed her throat. "I love you Ichigo. Don't worry it doesn't matter." Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing. He lunged at the man. Uryu ripped his cape off to stop the bleeding. Something Inside Ichigo snapped.

Uryu unlatched Orihime Completely. The fight between Ichigo and the man was getting out of hand and Uryu knew Orihime needed help. He carried her out of that awful place. She smiled while holding the cape to her throat. The man had miscalculated he hadn't cut her major vein. But she was still in danger of dying.

Ichigo was losing control and there wasn't a thing he could do.

***Author's note- Okay, well review. I hope you guys liked it. I have an evil plan forming in my head for the future chapters Muhaha! I can't wait to get to work. Also don't forget to review! I think I repeat myself too much but oh well.***


	15. Chapter 15

***Author's note- I don't own bleach, plain and simple don'tcha think? I guess I don't have much to explain. Alright on with the chapter.***

**Chapter fifteen**

"Ichigo is something wrong? You look upset." Ichigo had his back to the killer. He was quiet as if he was contemplating what to do next. "Oh I know, your probably angry after seeing poor Orihime like that. She wasn't being a good girl and cooperating. Speaking of which where is Orihime now?" The killer looked around. "Tsk tsk. She got away, it's amazing she's still alive. Oh well I'll just have to send one of my servants after her."

Ichigo remained silent and calm. "The whole time I had her she kept whining about how you were going to save her." The killer chuckled lightly. "She was so confident in you. I don't know what you are to her, but she thinks everything of you. I was about to kill her and what does she do? She smiles and says she loves you."

They was silence. "Ichigo, why are you being so quiet?"

Ichigo turned, his head was down so the killer couldn't see his eyes. Ichigo laughed. "**Do you really think I care what did to her? I only want to kill her myself. I can't let you live, because she's my prey.**" He raised his head reveling his eyes.

Orihime closed her eyes. A smile still on her face. "Orihime, please just stay awake. I'll get you somewhere safe I promise. Just please stay with me." Uryu said trying to stay calm. They were far away from a hospital. They always managed to find themselves far away from a hospital when they really needed one.

His best bet was to take her back to the Kurosaki's clinic. It was only a few blocks and he hoped he could get her to the clinic before she lost too much blood. "Hey Orihime, why don't you tell me about your stuffed animals? What's your favorite kind?" He was trying to keep her awake and coherent.

Her grasp on her neck was weakening she was losing consciousness. He tried to keep his grip on her while trying to stop the bleeding. Her top was torn to shreds, her jeans were blood stained. He couldn't even look at all of her cuts with out feeling horrible that he couldn't get there before she had endured so much pain.

They were a block away from the clinic when Uryu heard something behind them. He kept running. Uryu couldn't very well fight with Orihime bleeding like she was. _If I can just get her to a safe place then it will be okay. _"Orihime, we're almost there. Okay? I just need you to stay awake. Just a bit longer. Do it for Ichigo."

Orihime tightened her grip on Uryu's shirt. "Ichigo? Where's Ichigo?" She said in a whispery daze. Her eyes were still closed. "He's not here right now, but I promise if you stay awake then you see him eventually." "Is he okay?" Uryu's cape was keeping her alive but just barely. He could hear foot steps from behind, they were getting closer and louder.

He looked over his shoulder."Who's there? Show yourself." He only heard a flock of birds flying over head. "Come on Orihime let's get you some help." He walked even quicker. He could swear that he heard something. They were just down the street from the clinic. A woman appeared in front of them.

"Hand the girl over to me." She was stern. "There's no way that's happening, I don't know who you are but I'm not going to give her off to the likes of you." The woman laughed a little. "You will, give her to me, my lord wishes it so." Uryu shook his head and walked past her. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw the two of them to the ground.

Uryu quickly got back up shielding Orihime. He bent down beside her, she was sitting up applying as much pressure that as she could muster on her throat. "Orihime, I'm going to have to fight this woman. Do you think you can make it to the clinic by yourself?" Orihime nodded praying she would have enough strength left to make it a couple of houses down.

"Okay then, when I start fighting her you have to run as fast as you can." She wasn't all there but she nodded anyway. _Alright I can do this. _She gripped her throat and stood up.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh I see, your what Ichigo's other side?" The killer was curious he had seen Ichigo's hollow before and wanted a closer look. "**His other side? That's cute. I'm not here to chit- chat I'm here to kill you, then I'm going to kill Orihime. So can we get this over with?**" "Your not going to kill Orihime so just give up on that."

_**Oh and how are you going to stop me? I'm out here in control. And you are well stuck in your inner world.**_ Ichigo's hollow grasped his weapon. "Little kid do you actually think you can defeat me?" His hollow chuckled slightly. "**I don't think you understand who your really dealing with here. I will kill you.**"

"Is that so? Well show me what you've got." The two charged at each other. An explosion of power clashing together tore apart the already falling apart vet's office. The killer had a sword that didn't have a lot of power but it was sharp. Beyond that he had his vampiric powers. They were evenly matched.

"So is Ichigo inside of you? Can hear anything I say?" The killer seemed to be more interested antagonizing Ichigo than actually fight his hollow. "**Why does it matter? Do you want to brag more about what you've done to Orihime?**" The killer struck at the hollow. "Yes I suppose I do. He's my victim as well."

"I am not a victim."_** According to him you are Ichigo. Now be quiet and let me finish this guy. **_Ichigo's hollow blocked the attack. He retaliated by going for the throat. Their blades clinked together. "Does he know how badly she cried after that phone call?" "That fucking bastard I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him."

_**How you can't even get out. You get so mad when ever you hear that someones hurt her? It's not very productive. **_"**I'm sorry but your not going to get a reaction out of me. I don't really give a shit what you do to her or how bad she cried. I'm not as sensitive as Ichigo.**"

"I do realize it but I bet Ichigo is being torn to bits over it. He'll be agonizing over what I did." _**He's got you on that one.**_ The hollow took another swing at the killer's side. "Oooh is that supposed to hit me? Your very weak." The killer struck Ichigo's hollow. Some blood dripped to the floor. "**You actually hit me, that will be the last time I promise.**"

Orihime was weak and slow as she made a run for the clinic. She was blacking out. One house away from reaching safety Orihime collapsed. Uryu was busy the woman attacking was one of the killers controlled servants. The unknown attacker turned to see Orihime on the ground. Uryu attacked the woman.

"You should never turn your back when someone is attacking you." His Quincy arrow pierced her arm. She shrieked in pain. "You'll pain for that. But are not my objective. So just die already!" She lunged at him angrily, clawing at him like an animal. He couldn't believe how she was attacking him.

Orihime tried to drag herself to the clinic. She was on her stomach when it all went dark.

The woman was scratching at his throat when she turned to ash. Uryu got a mouthful of her. "What the hell happened?" Urahara stood in front of him. "Kane can you please take miss Inoue inside so she can receive some much needed medical help?" A young man nodded and picked up Orihime.

Once inside Isshin started her on a much needed blood transfusion. He attended to the cut on her throat that was still slowly bleeding. Uryu knew Ichigo could handle things on his own so he stayed with Orihime. She was out cold. Inside her mind she was dreaming of Ichigo. It was a sweet dream at first but then it turned sour.

The killer had invaded her dreams. She had come so close to the brink of death. Now she would have to face a problem, coping with it.

"So Mr. Ishida, Miss Inoue is back in my clinic may I ask how she ended up like this? What has my idiot of a son gotten her involved with?" Uryu looked corner. Urahara and the mystery boy had disappeared after turning that servant to dust. He had no one to save him from these questions. Karin and Yuzu were attending to Orihime.

Yuzu was preparing a small dinner for her incase Orihime was hungry when she woke up. Karin was playing nursemaid and checking her heart monitor and making sure all of Orihime's cuts had clotted. "Dad where's Ichigo? This is his girlfriend and he took off a little after she did, so where is he? It's not like I'm worried but... after seeing her like this I want to know he's alright."

Ichigo's dad looked back at Uryu. "He'll be right back. Don't worry." Uryu said plainly. He couldn't tell them Ichigo was fighting a serial killer. "Karin can you excuse us for a minute I need to speak with Mr. Ishida you can take care of Orihime in a bit, she won't be going anywhere." Karin nodded and left the room.

"Now, what's going on?" Uryu took a deep breath he knew that Ichigo would be pissed. "It's nothing. There's just something Ichigo has to take care of." Isshin glared at him not satisfied with the answer. Orihime murmured in her sleep.

"I-Ichigo... I-Ichigo... " Mr. Kurosaki covered her up with a blanket. "Poor thing, whatever she's been through I hope she'll be alright. And for her sake I hope my idiot of a son hurries back, it might help her to concentrate on getting better.

Ichigo's hollow and the killer were locked in an intense battle. Both were taking injuries right and left. All the time the killer bragged about everything he had done to Orihime. Ichigo couldn't do a thing but listen. His hollow had over powered him and each time he struck the killer his hollow seemed to grow even stronger.

Ichigo was left to his thoughts. _Orihime, are you all right? Did Uryu make it to a safe place? If I had gotten here earlier then Orihime wouldn't have been in so much danger. _"**You know you aren't that bad at fighting, psycho.**" "Oh what a lovely sentiment." _**You couldn't have taken this loser out before?**_

"If it's so easy then why don't you just defeat him?" _**Why couldn't you save Orihime? If he hadn't cut the wrong vein then she'd be dead. You couldn't make it in time. Hell you don't even know if she's alright.**_ "She's alive. I know she is. Uryu is competent enough to get her to a medical place."

Ichigo's hollow made the final blow and the killer collapsed. He looked like he was dead.

"**Well I killed him. Heh that wasn't so hard. Now I think I should visit Orihime.**" Orihime had been at the clinic for hours. Most of her blood had been replaced. She was doing much better, and yet she still wouldn't wake up. Ever so often she'd whisper Ichigo's name. Uryu left to make sure there was no one outside.

Ichigo's father was still by her side monitoring her. He felt horrible, she was such a lovely and sweet girl. She seemed to make his son happy, which was very difficult to do.

Ichigo's hollow was on the way and nothing was going to stop him, not even Ichigo.

***Author's note- I finished this chapter sooner than I had expected so I hope you enjoyed my little present to you guys. Alright one last thing review. And don't worry the story is far from over ;). So do what you guys usually do and review.***


	16. Chapter 16

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. Nypsy, I hope you like this chapter. I do love Uryu and Chad as well... Chad is just very hard to write about for me, he never really talks so if you have any ideas about him feel free to share. Eternal Roses he's one of my favorite characters as well. Shelbee I'm glad that this story makes your day. And to my anonyms reviewer I love getting reviews like yours, they make my day as well. So on with the chapter! ^.^***

**Chapter sixteen**

The night was in full swing. Isshin left ever so often to check on Karin and Yuzu. He always returned after a short time. He wanted to make sure Orihime was okay. Yuzu was disappointed when Orihime couldn't eat the dinner she had prepared. She understood though that it would be a while before Orihime would be able to eat a whole lot.

Despite her major blood loss she was recovering quite well. She didn't seem to have any major wounds. Her broken ribs from a previous attack were almost healed. The gash on her arm had scarred, and all of the cuts had begun to clot. Orihime was regaining her strength. She could probably sleep for hours.

Around eleven Ichigo's father checked for his son one last time before deciding to go to bed. He was sure that Ichigo would find his way back. Besides Orihime was stable and didn't seem to be in any danger.

He closed the door making sure everything was safe and locked.

When the coast was clear Ichigo's hollow crept out of the shadows and into the clinic. There Orihime slept peacefully. She looked much better, the girls had helped her bathe and change into clean clothing. She looked fragile. _**She's sleeping and looking so angelic. Maybe I should wake her up. I want you to enjoy every moment of this.**_

"Leave her alone you sick fuck!" His hollow had attacked her twice before, each time he had done major damage to his and Orihime's relationship. This time Ichigo wasn't sure what his hollow might do. He clamed he would kill her but he never followed through. But there was always a chance that he would finally do it. He sat next to her on the small bed.

Ichigo's hollow leaned over her. He gently moved her hair away from her ear. "Orihime, my love I'm back." He whispered in her ear. She shifted in her sleep mumbling something he couldn't understand. _**Hmm... she's not waking up. I think it might be time to try a different approach.**_ "Don't you dare. If you want to hurt me then do it, but leave her be."

_**But where would the fun be in that? If you don't stop then it will only get worse. **_

He clasped his hands onto her shoulders. He was so close to her that his breath tickled her nose making her brush it with her hand. He moved it away before putting his hand back on her shoulder. He kissed her delicately, it wasn't forceful like the times before. At first she remained in her slumber.

He pressed his lips tightly against her. Slowly as the moments tip-toed by she began to stir. Orihime's hands found their way to the collar of his shirt. Desperately she clung onto him keeping her eyes closed. She knew with out opening her eyes that it was her Ichigo. She was wrong. He realsed her from his grasps.

"I'm glad you made it back okay, Ichigo." She said still enjoying her waking kiss. "**I'm sorry love, but I am not Ichigo.**" Her eyes fluttered open. "**You look stunned. You were expecting your savior Ichigo? Well sweetie, I've got news for you Ichigo didn't save you. I did.**" Orihime sat up peeking at him nervously.

"Why... would you do something like that?" She mumbled not really expecting an answer. "**Oh Orihime you should know the answer. After all you are a smart girl.**" He stared at her with a huge grin on his face. "**Well, after thinking about it what is your conclusion?**" Orihime didn't know what to say.

"You want to hurt him. That doesn't explain why you would save me though. If you wanted to hurt him then you would have let me one of his friends die." Her answer surprised him. "**Orihime do you really think of me like that?**" "What kind of game are you playing?" Ichigo didn't like watching his hollow mess with her.

"Yes." He frowned a little. "**You know it hurts me to hear you think that.**" She couldn't look at those horrible eyes, they disgusted her. "One thing I don't understand is why you hate him so much." Ichigo's hollow placed his hand on hers. His hand up traveled up her arm barely making her heart race.

"**I hate him for what he's done to you.**" "What I've done to her? What the hell are you talking about!" His hollow pulled her closer to him. "Wha- what do you mean?" _This isn't right. I need to get away. Ichigo... this my fault isn't it? _"**Orihime you deserve someone better than Ichigo.**" "I don't- what are you saying? Ichigo is a good person I'd be lucky to-"

His hollow kissed her again. She tried to push him away. "**Orihime why do you push me away? I wouldn't hurt you like he has.**" Orihime was dumbfounded. _He's? No.. Ichigo where are you? _"What the fuck are you doing? Stop this!" His hollow was no longer listening to Ichigo. "**He let that that serial killer get to you, it's just another one of his broken promises.**"

"No, I let that happen. Because I wasn't strong enough." He caressed her cheek with his hand. She found it disturbing that he was acting so sweet towards her. She didn't know what to make of it. "**It's frustrating being weak isn't it? But if you were with me, I'd never let you get hurt. I wouldn't break my promises.**"

"This is just part of your sick plan to kill her, isn't it? Answer me dammit!" Ichigo was sick of this crap. _How had he gotten so strong? I can't take control... this is bad, really bad. _Ichigo's hollow heard foot steps. _Maybe somebody will come here. They'll find us. Maybe Ichigo can get his body back._

Ichigo's hollow picked her up. "Where are you taking me?" Orihime feared what the answer might be. Before she knew it the were in Orihime's apartment. Her house smelled of disinfectant.

He sat her down on the couch. His hollow sat on the couch beside her. "Why are we here?" The lights were off making the small room look frightening. "**I wanted to make sure we were alone. Why does this bring back bad memories? Does it make you think of the things Ichigo did when he was trying to get back at me?**"

"He didn't do that because he was trying to get back at you. He wouldn't do something like that. You've tried to say something like that before. I don't know what your motives are but I know it's not the truth. Ichigo is a good, caring person." Ichigo's hollow laughed some more. "**You really are a loyal good little girl. But sweetie you don't know the half of it. If you only knew you'd never let him touch you, talk to you, hell you wouldn't even let him near you.**"

"There isn't anything you could do or say to change my mind. I love Ichigo." In an instant he hand her against the wall. He pressed her hands up near her shoulders. "Let me go." He was staring her right in the eyes. _I'm going to die. _"Ichigo? Your in there aren't you? Listen, I'm so sorry this is all my fault if I hadn't of pushed you so far then he wouldn't be out here."

He moved his head directly near her ear. "**Ichigo, isn't here. Besides he wouldn't be able to save you. Orihime, how can you put yourself in so much danger?**" "There's nothing you can say." She was trying to be strong. If she wasn't strong then he might take advantage of her.

"**Oh you think that? Do you think your special to him?**" "Special? Orihime is special. You can't take that away from her. What if she doesn't believe you?" _**I'm breaking her down. **_"No you aren't. She stronger than this."

"**Do you know how he feels about Rukia?**" Orihime's eyes widened. Her mouthed dropped. "What? What feelings for Rukia? No she's just a friend. " _**Orihime doesn't know that. **_"**You think she's just a friend right?**" The look on her face made him smile even more. "**Orihime dear? You look hurt?**"

She shook her head. "**What do you think your the only girl he's kissed?**" "I haven't kissed Rukia. I don't feel that way about her! Stop lying to her!" "**He didn't tell you he loved you back did he?**" She felt her eyes stinging. She knew she shouldn't listen, but somewhere down deep she couldn't help but feel jealous.

Orihime just wanted her Ichigo back. "**I am only looking out for you. I want you to know that I'm not like him.**" Ichigo started to laugh. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. You don't want to kill her. You want her. Whose the jealous one hear?" Ichigo's hollow kissed Orihime. She tried to get her arms free.

The more he kissed her the more she tried to fight. Finally her parted from her. "**Orihime why are you still trying to fight it? Ichigo only wants to use you. He doesn't care about you.**" "How is he using me? If he didn't care then he wouldn't have tried to save me." Ichigo hated hearing her use the words 'tried to save me.'

It was like her saying he was to weak to do anything. "Just give up. Leave her alone, this is getting pathetic." _**Give up? You don't see the hurt in her eyes do you? **_"**Orihime, your a very beautiful girl. So you understand what he wants to use you for?**" Orihime squinted her eyes. She wondered if he was really insinuating what she thought he was insinuating.

"**But Orihime just think of what he's done with Rukia. I've seen it all. It makes me want to shudder. That's why I know you deserve better. I can be that one you deserve.**" "What has he done with Rukia?" His hollow smiled he had gotten her now. "**Well, dear you know when Ichigo had his hands up your shirt?**"

Orihime squeezed her eyes shut. "He didn't. No..." She knew it was stupid but she felt her heart breaking. "I'm happy for them. As long as Ichigo's happy." "**You don't believe that, your crushed. Not only does he break his promises but he also hurt you in a horrible way.**" "Orihime I wouldn't do something like that. Please don't fall for it."

"**Or you know how you two have fallen asleep together?**" "Please no more. I can't take it. Just please stop." Ichigo's hollow let go over hands letting her fall to the floor. "**I bet your filled with so much anger. Let it out.**" He knelt down beside her. He kissed her again. This time she gave in.

"Orihime?" Ichigo felt betrayed. _How could she believe what that jack ass was saying. I would never do that. __**How does that feel? Knowing that she would just give in like that.**_

_Ichigo... did you really use me? Did you even care?_

***Author's note- all right I ended it there. I know short but the next chapter will be good and long. So don't feel to disappointed because it's so short. I hope you liked it. Review.***

***Ps- Review.***


	17. Chapter 17

***Author's note- I think you know what I'm going to say but... I don't own bleach. Nypsy I know it frustrates you but Ichigo is kind of a dipshit when it comes to girls. Eternal roses I can't really see it either, the two of them together it seems silly. I'm not a fan either that's why I write this type of fan fiction. =)***

**Chapter seventeen**

Ichigo's hollow was pretty sure he had won her over. He had latched onto a fear of hers. She cared about Rukia, but the thought of Ichigo with her made Orihime feel lousy. Ichigo's hollow had remembered everything she had written in that diary of hers. He knew everything that bothered her thanks to Ichigo's curiosity.

Orihime wanted to be alone. She felt horrible for feeling so jealous. Ichigo's hollow had her in his grips. She pulled away from him, no matter what she would still love Ichigo. "**Oh Orihime, what's wrong?**" Ichigo watched wondering what would happen next. "No, I don't care if I wasn't special to him. He still cared enough to save me. Even if he did use me, he still cared a little."

_**Can you believe that? I tell her all of that and yet she still believes in you. **_Orihime never ceased to amaze Ichigo. Even when she was hurt she still stood by him. _**You've got such a loyal one here. **_Tears continued to flow down her face. She wanted to stop but she couldn't help it. "**If you don't care then why are you crying?**"

Orihime was in the corner of her living room, Ichigo's hollow was blocking anyway out. She was looking for a chance to get away. All she wanted to do was forget any of this had ever happened. "It hurts to hear, it's hurt to think of him with someone else I suppose." He shook his head. "**It's true it's all true. You don't really know Ichigo at all.**"

"Stop with your bull shit! Why should she believe you?" Ichigo was furious listening to his hollow ruin everything. "I don't know Ichigo, that's a very simple fact. He usually keeps to himself. He hides his pain, he prefers not to let anyone in. But what I do know is that he is a good person he only wants to protect his loved ones. It was just stupid of me to ever think I could get close to him. He belongs with..."

Orihime pressed her knees to her chest hugging them tightly. "**He belongs with what? Finish your statement.**" _You weren't stupid. Orihime just don't listen, don't give in. I'll get out. _"He belongs with someone who he can open up with, and it's clear to everyone that Rukia knows him best."

It was breaking her heart to even say that. "**That's right Orihime, now who do you think could belong with you?**" "What the fuck! Do you really think Orihime will say you?" _**Well it's obvious she won't say you. Didn't you hear her? You wouldn't let her in. So if you had let her in then I wouldn't be getting anywhere. Really Ichigo, thank you.**_

She sat in silence keeping her eyes closed. All she had ever wanted was Ichigo's warm and safe arms. Without that she was left feeling empty. Ichigo's hollow took her hands moving them from her legs. "**Come on Orihime, it's a simple question. Besides Ichigo's no good for you.**" Her bottom lipped quivered.

His grip tightened. She felt sharp pain. Blood slipped out and down her hands. "Let go. Please, your hurting me." He wouldn't let up. "**Orihime answer me. You know what happens when you don't answer me, I loose my temper.**" She couldn't help but whimper a little. "Let me go."

She tried to stand up again. He pulled her back down. "**Your not going anywhere. Now just tell me who is it you belong with?**" Orihime shook her head and tried to get up again.

He threw her to the floor beside him. She fell hitting her head hard on the floor. She kept her eyes closed praying that if he thought she was asleep then he would leave her alone. _**Ichigo would you look at that? I think I knocked her out cold. **_"Why the fuck did you do that?" _**She made me angry. **_

"What the fuck you asshole? You did that to her because she wouldn't answer your question?" _Orihime will you ever be able to forgive me? __**Yes, I wanted answer. So how does it make you feel to see her out like that? She didn't put up a real fight. I guess she's too weak. **_"Of course she's weak! She's lost some much blood yesterday!"

_**That's your fault Ichigo, you didn't get to her in time to keep her from losing so much blood. **_"What is the point of all of this? You say you want to kill but instead you kiss her. You say you want to torture me but your not doing anything major. Your like a small insignifigant pest trying to do damage. It's pathetic."

_**Pathetic you say? Well maybe I should step it up a notch. **_"What do you think you can do?" _**What I've always intended on doing.**_

Ichigo's hollow smiled at Orihime who looked passed out on the floor. He down on her stomach. He had tried to kill her before but couldn't, now he would try again.

She staying as calm as possible. Orihime was doing her best to act like she was unconscious. She couldn't help but think of Ichigo. _I know I said he cared but I can't know that for sure. _She was full of doubt. It wasn't fair to her, she was always finding herself in dangerous situations with no way out.

"Why do you always sit on top of her? Is it to hold her down so she can't run?" _**Your right on the money. And besides you hate it. Now watch this.**_

Ichigo's hollow ripped apart her tee-shirt. He had always targeted her heart. It symbolized her soul. She felt her shirt rip open. By now she was sick of losing her shirts. It frightened her wondering what he was going to do but she stayed still. _**Would you look at all of those cuts and wounds? **_

_**You know I bet they hurt like hell if you open them up. Maybe we should try. I bet that would wake her up. But I can't open all of them or she'd just bleed to death. That wouldn't be as much fun. No I want to see the look of terror in her eyes. **_Ichigo stared at all of the wounds, loosing some of his jealousy.

Her stomach was covered in cuts, that sight disturbed him. _She wouldn't have told me about these. She would have said 'Don't worry about it, I'm okay really.' Orihime is all always doing things like that. And here I am feeling sorry for myself beacuse she kissed him when she was vulnerable. I can't let her get hurt any more. _

Ichigo's hollow spotted a promising cut that spread half way across her stomach. He put his claw to her the beginning of her cut. He loved reopening her cuts. Orihime felt the claw dig in. She sat up partially to see what he was doing. She tried to push his claw out of her cut. "Stop it! What are you doing! That hurts!"

"**Look who's up. Well sweet heart, I wanted an answer.**" His hands were around her waist. She made an attempt to push him off. She angered him, he liked it better when she was submissive. "Get off of me. Please! Your hurting me." He licked the blood off of her stomach making her feel all kinds of uncomfortable.

"**Are you going to answer me?**" She feared that if she avoided the issue anymore he might do something worse. "I don't belong with anyone. I understand that." His hollow laughed. "**I'm sorry my dear but your wrong.**" _I'm wrong? What's he expecting me to say? _Orihime looked away. Those eyes of his were staring at her.

"**Do you know why your wrong?**" "No..." She was frightened about what he would next. He leaned over her, she was sick of this. Ichigo's hollow kissed her with an excess of passion. Orihime didn't fight back, what was the point? If she did then he'd do something horrible to her. She was more interested in figuring out how to get away.

It was ridiculous how she could go from trying to figure her way out of a dangerous situation and into another situation. She was starting to wonder if she attracted danger. Something inside of her had definitely snapped. She was just frustrated by it all. Her heart was breaking, and she was being used to fulfill a hollows sick revenge.

He sat up with a curious look on his face. "**Orihime you look down. Why?**" She sighed. "**You know I told him that after all the trauma you've experienced in your life that you'd become warped, but you know Ichigo he kept denying it.**" She furled her brow in confusion "What do you mean denying it? I don't understand... why would he care about something like that if he was just using me?"

"She sees throw your lies. What are you going to do now?" "**You really are a smart girl Orihime.**" It made her shiver hearing him say that.

They had been away from the clinic for thirty or so minutes. Uryu had found Chad and wanted to check on Orihime. When he had turned the door knob to get into the clinic he heard rustling. As soon as they had opened the door the room was empty and the window was wide open. After that Uryu and Chad had gone searching for them.

The first spot they had searched was the river. Uryu wasn't sure if Orihime had been captured by the killer again. He hated himself for not being able to protect her. He had gone patrolling for hours making sure one of the killers henchmen weren't around. He had done all he could do to protect her, and yet he still managed to fall short.

Chad hadn't sensed any disturbance. He hadn't been feeling well making it difficult to sense anything. He felt horrible for not being there to protect his friends. Chad was a very quiet boy. Most people who didn't know him thought he was mean or short tempered, they were afraid of him. But that wasn't the case he was a very sweet and kind person.

Together the boys had gone back to the abandoned vet's office. All they found there was a bunch of dust. Uryu was a little relieved that the killer was finally gone.

It had taken them twenty five minutes to check those places. Uryu hoped that Orihime had just gone home. He hadn't been to her tiny apartment since he cleaned all of her blood off the walls. He had also fixed the things the killer had broken. They had gotten to Her apartment. From the outside they didn't see any lights or a sign of life.

The door knob twitched. Ichigo's hollow stopped dead. He had his hand on her chest. A wave of relief washed over both Ichigo and Orihime. The door was locked. Uryu struggled to find the key to he still had to Orihime's apartment. He had it somewhere on him but where? He finally found it in his shoe.

He opened the door. to see Orihime sitting up pulling together her shirt. They rushed in to help her. She weakly stood up trying to keep herself calm. She didn't know what to make of any of it. Uryu tried to check to see where the blood was coming from but she pushed him away and said she was fine.

She didn't know if she should tell them that Ichigo's hollow had control. What would they do if they found him? The two boys may have been strong but they certainly couldn't take on Ichigo. But she couldn't leave Ichigo's hollow on the loose. He might hurt someone else. She was pretty sure that he would go after Rukia.

After all if his hollow was telling the truth then Ichigo really cared about Rukia. The two boys pestered her with questions. She slammed her bedroom door shutting them out. She didn't mean to be so mean but she wasn't thinking straight. She slipped on a new top happy she was at home and could do so.

She took a deep breath and sat on the bed. She looked around the room seeing a picture of her, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia together at Urahara's shop. Orihime couldn't help herself any longer. She broke out into loud sobs. Uryu knocked on the door before entering. He didn't know what to say.

He had never seen Orihime cry before. She was always so up-beat and happy. "Orihime tell me what happened?" He said sitting next to her. "Nothing, I'm fine." She couldn't tell him. It was Ichigo's business. He didn't like others getting involved in her business. Uryu saw what she was kept glancing at.

He went over and picked it up. "I remember this day. Urahara kept taking pictures and eventually Ichigo snapped and beat the crap out of Urahara. He has such a hot head that one." She cried even harder. "Orihime, please stop crying. What did I say?" She couldn't answer. There was nothing she could say.

Ichigo's hollow was not on his way to Rukia. He was out by the river planning his next move. "Hey Ichigo." A familiar voice said from over his shoulder. "**I'm not Ichigo.**" He heard chuckling. "I know."

***Author's note- Alrighty then not much to say, this chapter turn out better than I had hoped. So review, Okay? Thanks.***


	18. Chapter 18

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. Okay sorry this chapter was put on hold for a while. I took a small vacation. Now however it's time to see who's therory is right.***

**Chapter eighteen**

"Orihime? We should get you back to the clinic." Uryu was trying to be as nice as possible, he only wanted to make sure she was going to be safe. "I can't go back..." Orihime said between tears. "Why not? Did something happen over there?" Uryu was concerned about her. "No, I just want to stay here. I've put them out enough, that's all."

Uryu knew better than to believe that. Before he could ask her Chad appeared in the doorway. He shook his head. "Orihime, we can't find Ichigo anywhere do you know where he is?" Orihime stayed silent. "Please tell me, what happened? When we found you... well you looked completely terrified." She shook her head.

If it was for Ichigo's own good then she should tell him what was going on. But she couldn't even if they did manage to find him there was no way Uryu or Chad could take down Ichigo's hollow. "Nothing happened, alright I just need some rest. Thank you for everything. You should probably get some rest too, after all we have school tomorrow. If you want you guys can stay here."

Orihime didn't want them to get hurt. _Ichigo I don't know what else to do, I hope you can get your body back. I know you can just don't hurt yourself. _It hurt her not being able to do anything else. "Are you sure your okay? If it's your sure we can stay here then we will, I don't think you should be left alone."

Uryu was concerned about her. "I- I have futons in the corner of my living room you guys are free to use or one of you can sleep on the couch. I think I should go to sleep now." It was her attempt to get him to leave her be. He looked at her, wondering if maybe she was going to change her mind and tell him something.

Orihime shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Well good night." Her voice was pitchy and she was trying to hard act normal. "Yeah, good night to you too." He glanced at her one last time before leaving the room. She heard his and Chad's muffled voices. _They're probably talking about who wants the couch. It's all fine. As long as they stay here they won't get hurt._

"**What do you want old man.**" Ichigo's hollow growled. "Well Mr. hollow, I think it's time you gave Ichigo's body back." Ichigo's hollow stood up. "**I think you should go to hell.**" The soul reaper laughed. "You have an even bigger attitude then my son." "**Ah I thought you were Ichigo's dad.**" Isshin smiled.

"**So do you think I'm going to submit to someone who's weaker than me?**" _**Hey Ichigo I may not have been able to kill your Orihime tonight but hey, killing your dad should be fun. **_Ichigo was in shock. He didn't understand why his father was there wearing soul reaper attire. "I don't see Orihime around, so I'll assume she's safe. So I won't have to hold back.."

"**How do you know she's safe? I could have already killed her. You really shouldn't be so cocky old man.**" Isshin ran his fingers through his hair ever so casually. "My son wouldn't let that happen." _**Ichigo this guy is such a tool. How do you put up with him? You know I bet you'd be happy if I killed him.**_

"Shut your god damn mouth already." _**Oh now that's hurtful. **_"**Alright old man. let's get this over with.**" The hollow raised his zanpakuto preparing for an easy victory. "**Say old man where's your weapon?**" "I don't need one." _Dad what the hell are you doing? Your going to get yourself killed._

Ichigo's hollow charged at Isshin. "**Die bastard.**"

"Morning, Orihime! It's time to get up for school." Orihime sluggishly opened up her eyes. She had gotten very little sleep. The whole night she had stayed up worrying about Ichigo. Uryu had come in to wake her up for school. "So Orihime I managed to get all of the blood out of your uniform."

Orihime smiled emptily. "Thanks Uryu you and Chad have been such a big help." She kept smiling but Uryu could see the bags under her eyes. "Um Orihime we need to leave to get our uniforms for class, so we'll be leaving now. But we'll see you at school okay?" She nodded while tying her shoe lace.

Chad left first. Uryu was about to exit the apartment. "Hey um, have you heard from..." Orihime asked with a bit of hope. "I'm sorry I haven't heard anything from Ichigo, maybe he'll be at school. I wouldn't worry about him though he should be fine." He said reassuring her. Orihime desperately wanted to believe him.

"Yeah, See you at school." Uryu smiled leaving her alone in the apartment. _This is my fault if only I was stronger. _"That's right you are weak. Who are you fooling? If Chad and Uryu hadn't of come in then that hollow would have killed you. And you couldn't do anything your sins are awful."

_No. I wasn't waiting for someone to save me. _"Fine go pretend to you've done nothing wrong."

Lately a voice inside of Orihime's head had been harassing her. The voice had been demoralizing her for days. _Just_ _please, stop okay I get it. _Orihime had some time before school started so she made herself something to eat. But she found once she started eating that she wasn't very hungry.

She decided just to get to school early. Orihime sat at her desk in the empty classroom. She stared at Ichigo's empty desk hoping he would be in school. She was staring at his desk so intently that she didn't even notice when others entered the room. "Orihime my dear how are you doing today?"

Shinji Said throwing his arms her. "Oh, Shinji what are you doing here?" No matter how she was feeling she could always wear a bright smile. "Well I came to see how you and Ichigo are doing." _I wonder how Ichigo is doing myself. _"Orihime your here? Are you feeling okay?" Tatsuki said shoving Shinji out of the way.

"Hey, yeah I feel great. Sorry for making you guys worry." A few of her other class mates gathered around. Keigo pushed through them. "Orihime have you seen Ichigo?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't." Keigo made a dramatic scene. "Orihime, you know there was a rumor going around that you were dead." A classmate said using a snotty tone.

"Hey Mei, why don't you shut your mouth." Tatsuki snapped. The room got unsettlingly quiet. The bell rang sending everyone back to their seats. The Sensei entered the classroom with a tall, black haired boy was in toe. "Class this is Himoru, Kane he just moved here. I want you all to treat him nicely." He was good looking immediately grabbing all of the girls attention, except for Orihime that is. She was more focused on Ichigo's empty desk.

"Kane, why don't you take a seat next to Orihime, you can ask her any questions you might have." Sensei was full energy taking attendance. "No Ichigo again? I hope he's okay." Kane glanced over at Orihime a couple of times noticing all of her cuts that were healing. _This is the girl from the other day? She seems off in another world. _The mysterious boy thoughts were filled with the girl sitting next to him.

During lunch Orihime stayed at her desk. Tatsuki tried to get her to go out to the tree with the rest of the girls. But she couldn't do it. Tatsuki gave up realizing it would be better to leave her alone for now. Chad, Uryu, Keigo and Mizuiro headed to the roof where they usually ate. Unknowingly Orihime had been left alone in the room with Kane.

"You know I don't think he'll magically appear if you stare at that desk long enough." Kane's voice startled her. "Huh? Um I don't know what you mean." She averted her eyes from the desk. "He must be lucky to have a cute girl like you so worried when he misses school." Kane moved into her line of sight.

"I uh well, I just want to know he's safe." Kane chuckled at how flustered Orihime was becoming. "Ah Kisuke told me you had a close relationship with Ichigo. And it's so cute how embarressed you get when someone brings it up." Orihime raised an eyebrow while trying not to blush. "Kisuke? You know Kisuke Urahara? Are you the person he's been training?"

Kane nodded. "Uh-huh. And your that girl that was being attacked a couple of days ago. I mean damn I thought you were going to bleed to death. But I guess your okay now." Orihime frowned trying to remember Kane. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just some cuts and bruises." She quickly recovered her smile trying to brush it off as nothing.

"Ah I see. Well that's good. You know I was really looking forward to meeting Ichigo today. Oh well maybe he'll be here tomorrow." There was an awkward silence between the two and Orihime went back to staring at Ichigo's desk. "Orihime cute girls like you should worry yourself so much. I can't imagine what kind of guy would make you do that."

Before she could answer the bell rang and all the students shuffled back in. Orihime's mind filled with Kane's words. "_I can't Imagine what kind of guy would make you do that._"_What is that supposed to mean? Making_ her even more distracted from her studies. The day finished after what seemed like forever.

"Orihime we're going to Ichigo's place are do you want to join us?" Uryu and Chad stood by her desk. "Yeah, sure if you think we're not invading his space." "I'm sure it will be fine." Chad spoke up. The three of them walked to Ichigo's house. Kane watched them carefully.

The three of them were half way done the street when Shinji caught up with them. As usual he put his arm around Orihime and continued walking down the street with them. When they got to the Ichigo's house. Yuzu opened the door. "Is Ichigo here?" Isshin walked up behind her. "Yes my idiot of a son is here come on in."

He was bruised with a bandage on his cheek and forearm. The four of them walked single file up the stairs. There was a weird atmosphere in his house today. Orihime couldn't help but be relieved. _Ichigo's alright. He was okay. There's nothing to worry about now._ Uryu opened the door first.

Rukia was sitting by Ichigo's bed reading. Orihime couldn't believe how beaten up Ichigo looked. He was laying in his bed awake and staring at his four visitors.

"What are you guys doing here?" He seemed angry. "What do you mean we were worried." Ichigo moved his head to get a good look at Orihime who seemed to be in worse condition than the others. "Orihime you look like hell. Go home." Everyone in the room was shocked. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you were okay. But your hurt and I can't even heal you... I lost my barrettes."

Ichigo reached to his nightstand. And he held out his hand to Orihime. "I found them, but you don't need to heal me. You should just go home." She didn't understand why he kept telling her to go home. Orihime moved toward him and took her barrettes. She put them in quickly. "I reject." And began to heal him.

"I said you should go home." Orihime looked away but kept healing him. "Ichigo why do you want her to go home?" Uryu's voice was loud almost angry. "Fine I'll tell you. Orihime from now on I want you to leave me alone. Just stay away, I don't want to ever talk or see you again." Orihime's eyes dropped and everyone was stunned.

"Ichigo what the hell are you talking about. Your just being an asshole." Orihime raised her hand to signify enough. "Rukia it's okay. I'm sorry Ichigo I didn't realize I was being so annoying to you. I'll leave after I finish healing you. And I'll leave you alone from now on. I'm sorry that I've caused you so many problems for you. I just want you to be happy and safe."

Orihime was trying not to cry. The room filled with silence. A couple of minutes passed before she was finished. No one knew what to say. Orihime finished then turned towards the door. "I'm sorry for everything. Good bye Ichigo." She quickly left the room. As soon as the door closed Rukia smacked Ichigo upside his head with her comic book.

"This is the best thing for her."

Orihime ran out his house and down the street. Her chest hurt and she could barely breathe. "Of course he never wants to see you. He finally realized what a pain you are. If I were him then I wouldn't want to save you anymore. He knows of your sins and doesn't want to help you anymore."

Orihime came to rest at the river bed. Kane saw her and followed. "Hey Orihime what's wrong?" Orihime was speechless. Kane sat down beside her waiting for an answer. "You know you can tell me I'm not going to make fun of you." She stayed silent with tears streaming. "What can I do to make you stop crying? I can't stand for such a pretty girl to cry."

_*_**Author's note- Okay again sorry for the wait. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think.* **


	19. Chapter 19

_***Author's note- I don't own bleach. Alice Athea great minds think a like. All of your guy's reviews are great. Sorry it's taken so long, moving hell.***_

_**Chapter nineteen**_

_"Ichigo..." Uryu was trying to understand what had just happened. "Leave." Ichigo's voice was rough almost worn out. The room stayed silent for a moment before Rukia smacked Ichigo up side the head. "Ichigo you go find Orihime and apologize, what you said was unreasonable and hars-" Ichigo stopped her mid-sentence. "I told all of you to leave, this has nothing to do with you so stay out of it." _

_"Orihime is our friend as well, so this is our business." Chad spoke up. "Yes, whatever problem is going on between you needs to be fixed. She's vital to all of us. She may seem strong but you can't just say what you feel like." Uryu stated. "Leave already. I don't want to hear it. I meant when I said I don't want her to have anything to do with me."_

_"I guess there's no reasoning with him, Chad let's go look for Orihime." Uryu said glaring at Ichigo, Chad nodded. The two of them left first. "Ichigo you should be ashamed of yourself." Rukia's parting words lingered in the air. This is best for her, it's best that she hate me. _Shinji went towards the door but hesitated.

Shinji turned around closing the door so no one would hear their conversation. "Your afraid of what your hollow has done to her. You think this is your best solution." Ichigo stared out of the window. "It is the best solution." Shinji took a step closer to the bed. "For who?" "For Orihime, this is the only way I can protect her."

"You really think so huh?" Ichigo didn't understand Shinji line of questioning. "What are you getting at?" Shinji sat down on the bed beside him. "This is pathetic, You really don't care that much about her then. Your a coward." Ichigo stared Shinji down. "How can you say I don't care for her?" Shinji raised an eyebrow. "If your willing to give up your fight for her so easily, your letting your hollow win."

"I'm not giving up, there's just nothing I can do to keep Orihime safe besides stay away from her." "Your wrong, your not even trying to get stronger than your hollow. Orihime is counting on you, but hey you can always give up and let Orihime down." 

Orihime walked lonely to the river. Quietly suppressing her tears. It was mid afternoon leaving the river bank looking lovely. Orihime sat down hugging her knees to her chest. "I should have known this was going to happen. I've been such a burden to him." Orihime said to the air. "I'm just useless." 

"You don't actually believe that do you?" A deep voice said, making Orihime jump. Looking up she saw a familiar face. "Oh, Kane. Hey what are you doing here?" Orihime plastered a smile on her face. Kane sat down next to her. "What happened? That guy you were looking for today, something happened with him right?"

"No, It's just my fault." Orihime said in a defeated manner. "Well what happened? I'm sure it's not all your fault." "Your being too kind. I've put him in danger too many times. I'm annoying and can't defend myself so I relied on him for everything." Orihime was beating herself down even more. "Your pretty hard on yourself aren't you? Well I don't know who he is but if he's willing to put himself in danger than he must care for you."

"I'm a burden that he can't leave alone. He hates me. He actually told me he never wants to see me again." Orihime sighed. "Then that guy must be an idiot. You were so worried, could it be that he's the one who relies on you for everything?" Orihime shook her head. "Anyways you say you've put him in danger? Do you guys also have special abilities? Is that how you know Kisuke?" 

"You have a lot of questions. Can I ask you what are your special abilities?" Kane giggled a little. "Yeah, I was always able to see ghosts you know? It was just a normal thing I guess. When my parents and little brother died I needed to get a job so I was rarely home for my little sister. My brother he was angry at my sister who lived through the car accident. His anger turned him into one of those monsters or 'hollows'. One night while I was at work he attacked my little sister. I couldn't get there in time. When I did manage to get home she was already gone and the hollow started attacking me. Kisuke saved me. So I moved here and he started training me."

Orihime found his story horribly sad. "I'm so sorry." Kane shook his head. " No, it's not your fault. I wanted to get stronger. That's all you can do in this situation, move forward and get stronger. So now you know some more about me. So now I kind of want to know about this pretty sad girl sitting next to me. Can I?" 

Orihime blushed slightly. "Well isn't this nice your having feelings for another boy. I wonder how Ichigo would take that? Your awful Orihime." The voice inside her head brought her back. "I- um you really don't want to know anything about me, I only bring people pain." Kane sighed pulling her into his chest. 

"You know you can cry right? I won't hold it against you. You don't have to blame yourself, I can see your a good person. So just cry." Orihime berried her face in his sweater. He reminded her of her brother. Small cries escaped from his chest. "It's okay alright? That guy he doesn't know how much he needs you."

"I- I don't deeessr-ve wour kindnesss..." He could barely understand her gaspy words in between cries. "Yes you do alright? I don't know what that guy did to tear you down, but I'm sure that I can fix it." 

"Orihime hates me now and there's nothing I can do about it." Ichigo said as Shinji was about to leave. "Then fix it. Get stronger so you can protect her. Unless your too weak." Shinji said with out looking back. "Protect her?" Ichigo said to the empty room. "Right now I need to leave her alone, that's the best thing for her. Until I can protect her." 

"Ichigo stop talking to yourself." Kon said popping out of the drawer. Ichigo stared blankly at the wall. "Ichigo are you sulking? Did you get into a fight with Orihime? I bet you screwed up. Well it was only a matter of time after all. She's too hot and too nice to be with you." Kon's insults didn't phase him at all.

"Fine be a little brat. I'm going back to sleep." Kon walked off.

Ichigo thought of what he could do to get stronger. His hollow all the while laughed in a proud boastful manner.

The sun was fading slowly with Kane and Orihime at the river bank. "Orihime it's almost dark. Do you need to go home? Isn't anyone going to be worried?" Orihime looked up trying to calm herself down. "No... I'm, I live alone. I'm fine, I think I've wasted your time here just annoying you. Thank you for your kindness, I'm sorry for making you see that. I didn't mean to." 

"Don't mention it. I'll walk you home." Kane said standing up then extending his hand to Orihime. "You don't have to walk me home, I'm fine I promise. I really don't want to be a bother to you anymore than I already have." Kane shook his head his hand still waiting for Orihime. "If I had been annoyed or bothered I wouldn't have stayed. So please let me walk you home, I wouldn't feel right about making a pretty young lady like yourself walk home alone in the dark."

After a moment of hesitation Orihime nervously took his hand using it to keep her balance while standing up. They stood in an awkward silence for a minute before Orihime realizing she was still holding on to his hand. Quickly she let go of his hand. "I a- I'm so sorry I didn't realize I was still holding your hand."

Kane smiled while laughing to himself. "Your so cute when you get flustered." Orihime blushed deeply. "Wha? I'm not flustered." Kane raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And I suppose that your not blushing either. But really this is to much, seeing you blush that is. It's just well incredibly cute." Orihime smiled her blush deepening.

"Okay so where is your house?" Kane said full of energy. Orihime started walking. Kane joined taking her hand. Orihime was surprised, questioningly she looked at kane who was smiling back at her. The two walked in silence. Orihime's mind was spinning, the voice inside screamed "Orihime your not good enough. Your too weak. You'll hurt this boy as well. And what about Ichigo?"

Orihime wasn't exactly sure about how she felt, all she knew was this boy next to her seemed nice. They walked past some trees in an empty park, A pair of green eyes appeared in the dark bushes. Neither of them noticed the eyes. 

When they reached Orihime's apartment the two stopped in front of her stairs. "Thank you so very much for walking me home, and well for letting me cry." Orihime said while bowing. "No worries. If you truly want to say thank you then how about tomorrow during lunch you let me hear some about you?" 

Orihime agreed and slipped up to her apartment. Kane went down the street back to Urahara's shop. behind him the pair of green eyes stalked closely by.

Twenty or so minutes later Orihime heard a knock at her door while she was getting out of the shower. Orihime wasn't really sure if she should answer it. But when she heard Uryu's voice all her worries faded. Happily she opened the door to Uryu and Chad. "Orihime thank goodness your here. We were worried about you after you left Ichigo's." 

Orihime welcomed them in still wearing a smile. The two sat down while Orihime went to her room to get changed into her pajamas. Wiping her hair with a towel she walked back into the living room. "Orihime are you alright? Ichigo went a little overboard. He didn't mean what he said." Orihime sat in her chair near the coach.

"You don't have to worry. I get that I'm just a burden to Ichigo. It's alright, you don't have to do say things like that for my benefit." Orihime said in a chipper mood. "Your not a burden though. I'm not sure what is going on with Ichigo right now but he was just taking his anger out on you. It was wrong of him. "

"No it's my fault entirely. I won't talk or have anything to do with him from now on. Though I can't promise never to see him again, I think that's impossible since we're in the same class but I won't do anything to upset him." Uryu and Chad sat there shocked over how happy Orihime was saying such things.

"Is that really what you want? Are you actually happy without him?" Uryu said trying to be nice as possible. "It doesn't matter if I'm happy with it. I've been too weak, just relying on him. Not taking his feelings in consideration. But from now on I'll do that. And I hope that he and Rukia or whom ever he wishes to share his time with are happy."

Chad and Uryu exchanged answers. "Orihime?" Chad spoke up. "It's fine, I'm just fine. I have nothing to be afraid of now thanks to you guys and Ichigo. I can never repay you guys so this is all I can do." Orihime's happiness didn't waver at all. "Your our friend so of course we would protect you, always. There's no need to repay that."

"No, no. If this is what Ichigo wants then this is something that must be done." Orihime looked out the window at the stars. "It's a very lovely night, isn't it?" "Um, I guess... but Orihi-" She raised her hand gently stopping him. "Well like Ichigo suggested, I should get some rest." Orihime stood up. Uryu and Chad stood up as well. 

"Alright, goodnight. Be safe, and if you need anything just call us. Okay?" Uryu said in a reassuring manner to get the point across. The two exited her apartment. When they got down the stairs Uryu commented "Something is wrong with Orihime and Ichigo, and I don't like it. We've got to do something." Chad nodded.

"Jeez, I'm fine." Orihime said to herself while locking the apartment door. She walked back into her room. Picking up her journal. The picture that had been on her dresser fluttered to the ground. She picked it up. It was the picture of all of them she had stared at just a little while ago. "Ichigo, I promise I won't bother you. I'll get stronger so I can stand on my own."

"Yeah right, your weak. How can you get stronger?" The voice inside her head shouted. "I don't know how, but I know I have to." Orihime put the picture face down back on the dresser and headed over to her bed. "How can you be so happy?" "I can because of Kane's kindness." "Oh I see your replacing Ichigo for Kane." 

"No, no one can replace Ichigo. But Kane letting me cry allowed to relieve the pain of losing Ichigo, and it's not like Ichigo's dead. That's all that's important." "Your such a liar." Orihime shook her head. Laying down on her bed she turned out the light on her night stand. She put her diary beside the lamp, loosing her urge to write in it.

She fell asleep quickly.

Smoke rolled across the empty river bank. It burned Ichigo's nose. "Orihime?" He called out. The only response was the rustling of a few leaves blowing in the wind. "Where are you?" A shadow arouse out of the smoke. "Orihime?" The shadow didn't answer. "What's wrong?" Ichigo called out desperately. 

It was Ichigo's hollow. He had something in his hand and a smirk on his face. His hands were covered in blood. Blood dripped from his smirking lips. "**Hey Ichigo**." Ichigo started at this scene. "What did you do?" His hollow laughed. He held up his clasped hand. "**Ooopies, Ichigo. I think I broke her.**" He said opening his hand to show Ichigo a blood heart."That's not possible. I told her to stay away from me."

"**It didn't matter. You weren't strong enough to protect her.**" He let the bloody heart fall to the ground. When it hit the ground it shattered into sparkling shards. "**How does it feel to loose something so important?**" Ichigo was left speechless. "**I told you I would destroy what you valued most.**"

Ichigo couldn't move. Ichigo's hollow smirked and simply walked away. A cloud of smoke formed in front of Ichigo. It had the shape of Orihime. It spoke "Ichigo why? You let me go. why? this is your fault." It was Orihime's voice. Before Ichigo could even respond the cloud evaporated. Ichigo tried to grab at it. 

"Orihime! Don't go please!" Ichigo's eyes shot open as he layed drenched in a cold sweat. His room was dark an empty. _No. I won't loose, I will get stronger._

***Author's note- Alrighty, I'm going to try and update more often. So review, review, review. Don't be shy now. Thanks for reading.***


	20. Chapter 20

***Author's note- I don't own bleach, I know such a disappointment right? Nypsy I'll I have to say to your questions are good as always =). And Alice Athea that's what I'm aiming for.***

**Chapter twenty**

Orihime awakened to the sound of three loud knocks. It was morning, groggily she got out of bed. "Orihime are you awake yet? It's time for school, I thought I would walk with you today." A voice mumbled through the door. "I'm almost ready, okay?" Orihime gathered her things and opened the door to find Kane waiting for her.

"Good morning, How'd you sleep?" He could see that her eyes weren't swollen at all. "Alright thanks, what about you?" Orihime said cheerfully. The two of them headed down the stairs, Kane going first. Kane was already down when Orihime slipped. She fell face first into Kane's chest, knocking him to the ground.

Orihime sat up rubbing her head. It took her moment to realize she was sitting on Kane. Her face turned bright red. She getting up when Kane grabbed her arms pulling her back down. "Kane? Did I hurt you, when I fell? Did you hit your head?" Kane smiled. "I'm just fine, are you alright?" Orihime nodded, Kane still holding her arms. "Kane?"

Kane let go not wanting to make Orihime feel even more uncomfortable. Orihime stood up brushing the dirt from her skirt. She held a hand out to him. He smiled eagerly accepting it. Kane stood up next to her. "So that was a good way to wake up." Kane said looking down at his watch. "Shit we're going to be late if we don't hurry." He grabbed her hand and together they started running for school.

Orihime was having so much with Kane she didn't even think about being self-conscious.

As the two of them rushed off to school Rukia was walking with Ichigo. Rukia turned to Ichigo. "You know Ichigo, what you said yesterday was pretty stupid. I wonder how Orihime took it after she left. If you have a problem I'm sure there's a better way to solve it." Ichigo scowled deeply hoping Rukia would get his irritation and drop it.

She got it alright but she kept on going. "Are you listening? Tell me what's going, and what does it have to do with Orihime?" He ignored her, really trying to block her out. They were almost at school when they heard someone running from behind. Ichigo rolled his eyes and stuck his

arm out at his side.

Sure enough a moment later they heard Keigo screaming Ichigo's name, followed by a thud. Ichigo turned around to see Keigo lying on the ground holding his nose. "Ichigo! Your back! We missed you! We thought you were dead!" Keigo whined attempting to get up off the ground. Mizuiro stepped on Keigo's back while typing on his phone.

Ichigo lightened his scowl a bit to his normal 'Oh crap it's morning' scowl. "Hey Mizuiro, how are you?" Mizuiro smiled looking up from his phone. "Fine, it's good to see you. Are you feeling better?" Ichigo nodded. Keigo finally got himself off the ground. Rukia, Ichigo, and Mizuiro began walking the rest of the way into school.

Keigo struggled to keep up.

Kane and Orihime ran into the classroom just as the bell was about to sound. Both of them were out of breath. Kane let go of her hand and hugged her. "We made it!" Kane let go of Orihime not noticing the rest of the class staring at them. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Orihime's smiling face with another guy.

The sensei walked into the room shooing them to their seats. Orihime almost seemed to glow as she walked past Ichigo. She didn't even look as she past. Ichigo's hollow was laughing at the situation. "**I've got to say Ichigo, the girl sure is resliant. Did you see her laughing and smiling with another boy, just one day after you tell her to leave you alone? That's gotta hurt.**"

Ichigo scowled at his hollow. _Be quiet, as long as she's alive and safe._ "**It's not enough is? You want more of her. You can't last with out her.**" _I can. I will last, I'll get stronger. I will defeat you._"**Alright, then defeat me. I'll stay away from her if you can. But I will not bow to someone whose weaker.**"

Orihime stared forward as class came underway. She was determined not to look at Ichigo. _If I keep smiling then I won't cause trouble for Ichigo. _"Do you think that's going to help?" _Yes._ "That's very naive of you, Princess." _What do you mean? _"For all the trouble you've caused, I think you should atone for your sins." _Atone for my sins? _

Orihime tried to ignore the voice in her head. She looked over at Kane who was drawing in his notebook, smiling and humming. Orihime found herself intently watching him. After sometime Kane looked up to see Orihime staring at the drawing. He held it up showing her what it was. She smiled, shocked at how unbelievable it was.

It was a drawing of Orihime and Kane, smiling standing underneath a blooming cherry blossom tree. Orihime looked from the notebook to Kane. "What'd you think? Pretty good right?" Kane whispered happily. "It's amazing." Ichigo looked back them fury building inside. "**Would you look at that Ichigo, they look so happy together.**"

_Be quiet. It doesn't matter who she's with- _"**Yeah, yeah, it doesn't matter as long as she's happy and safe. You sound like a damn broken record. I can't wait till you fail and I can get back out. Oh do you know what wonderful faces of terror she'll make? Wonderful.**" _Like hell you will._

Ichigo tightened his fist, he was desperately trying to keep his cool. He could hear Orihime and Kane talking in the back of the room.

The bell for lunch sounded. Everyone left the room. Ichigo was dragged by Keigo to the roof. Kane took Orihime by the hand to where the cherry blossoms bloom. As Ichigo was being dragged away he could hear Orihime giggling. "**Wow, sounds like fun.**" His hollow sneered. _What's that supposed to mean? _"**Wouldn't you like to have be having fun too?**"

On the roof top Ichigo stared down at the group of girls; he hoped maybe to see Orihime without Kane.

"Hey Ichigo what's up with Orihime?" Tatsuki asked snapping Ichigo out of his trance. "What do you mean?" Ichigo replied while peeking over his shoulder. "Yesterday she was worried about you and nearly crying... while today she's happy with that new kid. I don't get it. Do you know if something happened?"

Ichigo didn't respond. He just kept looking down. "Answer me damn it! She refuses to admit that anything's wrong. But you know what's going on right?" She sounded serious. "I don't know why. Haven't you heard? I told her I didn't want anything to do with her so I don't know. Why don't you go ask her new friend Kane." Ichigo's attitude was pissy and jealous.

Tatsuki grabbed Ichigo's shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you tell Orihime that?" She was screaming at him. Uryu and Chad along with Keigo and Mizuiro gathered around them. "Tatsuki we're all worried about Orihime, but you don't have to take it out on this idiot." Uryu said trying to defuse the situation.

"It's his fault though! Do you know how much she cares about you? Why would you tell her something like that?" Ichigo kept his head turned trying to find Orihime. "Look at me damn it!" "Let go." Ichigo said casually. "Why would you do that?" Tatsuki's anger grew. "Let go." The situation was becoming increasingly volatile.

"There see she's not sad at all!" Ichigo shouted turning all the way around to face the guardrail. Tatsuki let go of his shirt when he shouted. The group of them stared down at the scene. They saw Kane and Orihime holding hands under the now empty cherry blossoms. They were laughing, happy, and intimate looking.

"What is going on with her? No, not just her but you as well Ichigo. Why don't you guys ever talk about what's going on." Tatsuki sounded defeated.

Before Tatsuki could continue her line of question the bell rang, ending lunch. Everyone left the roof top. Ichigo stayed back for a second. He looked over the guardrail one last time. He saw Kane kissing Orihime before leading her back into the building. Ichigo couldn't believe what he had seen.

Orihime and Kane entered the classroom. She was still reeling from the unexpected kiss she had received from Kane. She didn't know what to do she didn't want to disappoint Kane who had been nothing but nice to her. On the other hand She loved Ichigo and Ichigo alone. _Why would he do that? _Orihime thought as she sat down.

Ichigo entered the room a bit later his hands covering his mouth. He had a bad look on his face. "Ichigo take your seat." Sensei said hitting Ichigo with her notebook. Ichigo begrudgingly took his seat.

Class passed normally. Ichigo could hear Kane and Orhime again. He couldn't stand it anymore. _Stay cool, he didn't do anything wrong. Neither did she. _"**That's right they didn't do anything wrong. They'll be happy together. You know maybe she'll become his. Then what will you do?**"

_I don't care. _"**Don't give me that bullshit. **" _It's not bullshit. _"**Oh but it is. You know seeing him kiss her pissed you off so much.**" _No, I'm not her boyfriend so why would I care? _"**Oh trying to play the cool guy. It's pathetic. **" _I'm not playing cool. _"**Denial, wow you love her right? But you don't have the guts to do anything.**"

_I don't love her, really I don't. So I don't care. _"**Well than you won't care when he sticks his hand up her shirt. Or when he shoves his tongue down her throat you won't care will you? Oh I know when he-**" Ichigo clenched his fists, he stood slamming his fists on his desk. "Enough that's disgusting!" Ichigo shouted.

The class stopped shocked. "Ichigo what is the meaning of this! Sit down now!" Ichigo looked back at Orihime and Kane. With out thinking he yelled "How could you do that! How can you be so happy!" Before walking out of the room.

Everyone's attention shifted to Orihime and Whispers started all around her. Orihime stood up, excusing herself from the room. She slammed the door and chased after Ichigo. She tried to keep herself strong; to keep herself from crying. _How did it end up like this? How? _Orihime was screaming inside her head.

She grabbed onto his shirt hoping to stop him. He shook her off saying "Let go, I told you we don't have anything to do with each other." She fell trying to grab onto him again. "Why?"

***Author's note- Reviews are lovely. And I will try to do better with my arch nemesis time. Thanks for reading.***


	21. Chapter 21

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. Alright so I bet that you guys are pissed that this chapter came out so late, well there's a reason would be that I had to pull some major catching up to pass the school year. So schools over, now I've got all the time to write. I appreciate you guys sticking with me, I love getting your reviews. =) So anyways on with the story.***

**Chapter twenty one**

"Why?" Ichigo asked again; his back to Orihime. "Why what?" Orihime said staggering to her feet. "Why are you with that guy?" Ichigo's voice was shakey. "You mean Kane?" She tried to turn Ichigo around so she could look him in the face. "Why are you so happy?" He turned his face away. "You told me to leave you alone. So why are you so angry? Why do you care?" Orihime was angry and flustered.

"You know what just never mind. Just stay away." Ichigo harshly replied. Orihime didn't want to push anymore. "I will, sorry to have bothered you." "**Wow you've stepped in it this time. You must feel like shit. You're really terrible." ** Ichigo put his hand to his mouth. "Orihime..." She closed her eyes, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Orihime? Are you okay?" Ichigo sounded concerned. "Yeah, um, I think I just didn't get enough sleep last night. I'll go to the nurse's office right now. I'm sorry I bothered you." She bumped his shoulder as she walked passed. He grabbed her hand. She turned back around, Ichigo could see blood dripping from the corners of her mouth.

Ichigo grabbed Orihime as she fell. "Orihime?" He called again. She couldn't respond, everything felt hazy. Her whole body felt heavy. "**Oh wow Ichigo look what you did now. Poor Orihime maybe she's dying. **" Ichigo panicking picked her up, frantically he took her to the nurses office the closest thing that could treat her.

Ichigo sat by her bed side, something that had become a regular thing lately. He felt horrible. "**Well Ichigo, what are you going to do now?**" He looked down at the fragile creature in his arms. _Nurses; I've got to get to the nurses. _The unsure soulreaper headed quickly, and anxiously down the coridour.

Orihime shook voilently; gasping for air. _Please be okay, please be okay. _"**Oh isn't that sweet, you want her to be okay. You know you should have thought about that before.**" _Stop! Just stop, now is not the time for you to antagonize the situation. _Ichigo pushed open the door to the nurses in.

"Excuse me! Is anybody here? She needs-" Ichigo looked around seeing the place completely empty. "Well that's great, now what?" He set Orihime on the nearest cot. "Ichigo flopped down on the cot beside her. "** Long day Ichigo? Wouldn't it be easier if you just let me kill her? Then you wouldn't have to worry about ruining her life or putting her in anymore danger. I mean yeah sure you might miss her from time to time but you'll get over it.**" _Shut your goddamn mouth. I won't let you hurt her ever again._

"**Whose gonna stop me? You? That's a joke. Honestly, you can't even figure out what's wrong with her now. I know maybe she's dying, I mean she has lost a lot of blood in the last couple days.**" _No,she would have died before this. It's anemia. Yeah, that's it; anemia._

"**Is that really what your going with here? Well I suppose that you are getting desperate.**" _I'm not desperate. _"**Sure you are. Don't lie about it.**" Orihime's shaking grew even more. Ichigo stood up. He grabbed her arms, trying to stop it.

"Ichigo, you need to get your hands off of her." A harsh voice echoed from behind him. Ichigo still clutching Orihime's shaking, unconsious body; looked over his shoulder. There stood Kane an angry scowl on his face. "Dammit! Can't you see she's shaking? I'm trying to stop it before she gets hurt."

Kane walked over to the two. He grabbed Ichigo's shoulders effectively removing him from Orihime. Ichigo picking himself back up furiously yelled "What the hell are you doing?" Kane with out turning around answered "I'm helping her. There's nothing you can do now so leave." Kane moved quickly, his hands hovering over her body.

A glowing light spread as his hands moved. A black cloud of smoke escaped from her gaping mouth. "What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked in a concerned voice. As the smoke finished escaping Orihime made a frantic gasp seeming to bring her back to life. "Do you see that cloud? That's what the serial killer left behind." Kane said checking her pulse.

"What does that mean? Is she going to be okay?" Ichigo watched as the black smoke wavered. "I'd keep my mouth shut. Don't breathe any of that in or else you'll be taken over." Kane moved over to the cabniet, taking out two sergical masks. "Here, wear it." Kane handed on to Ichigo. Ichigo relluctantly put it on.

"What about Orihime?" Ichigo fidgeted, shifting from one foot to the other. "They need a life source. And well, Orihime barely has a life force now." Kane glared at Ichigo while he said that. "Is she going to die?" Kane stayed silent. Ichigo panicked grabbing kane by his shirt. "She's not going to die! No! No!" Ichigo screamed at him.

"God you really are like a spoiled brat. You know if you really cared for her you wouldn't have pushed her away! When you care you do what ever it takes to keep the ones you love safe." Kane pushed back. Ichigo threw a punch. "You don't know what your talking about! I did this for her!" Kane spit out some blood and charged.

"You can lie but, this was not for her. You were afraid that you couldn't defeat your hollow. That makes you pathetic." Ichigo stopped, exhaling deeply. "If I can't she'll get hurt." Kane pushed Ichigo again. "What kind of fucking; How cowardly can you be?" Ichigo stood still. " You don't know anything about this! What am I supposed to do if I loose Orihime?"

"Then don't loose!" Kane snarled. "If she means that much to you, then you give everything you have to win and keep her safe." kane grabbed Ichigo's collar pushing him up against a wall. "You don't ever treat someone you care about like that!" Ichigo panting swiped Kane's hands away. "Get the hell away from me. Just leave! What the hell has this got to do to you?"

Kane slugged him again. "Nothing to do with me? Orihime shouldn't have anything to deal with this either! From now on anything that has to do with Orihime, also deals with me." Ichigo pushed him away. "Why the hell does it? What is she to you?" Kane sighed. "I'm going to tear her from you. "

Kane patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "Whatever it takes." He whispered while walking towards Orihime. Ichigo clenched his fists. "What the hell is that!" Kane ignored Ichigo's anger, while checking on Orihime. "Answer me what does that fucking mean?" Ichigo grabbed the back of Kane's shirt, throwing him on the ground.

Ichigo socked him Kane a couple of times. Kane retorted with a counter blow, knocking Ichigo off of him.

Before either could take another blow the door to the nurses office opened.

Kane raced towards the door slamming it back shut. His mask ripped off on the door handle as he slid down. He gasped as the black fog surrounded and enveluped him. the fog quickly filled kane's body. Kane was quiet for what seemed like a long time. "Kane!" Ichigo yelled. There was no response, Ichigo yelled again; Still no response.

"Dammit Kane! How the hell can you tear her away if your possessed so easily. Wake up you fucking asshole!" Ichigo pulled off his own mask, throwing it on the ground. "Ichigo? What's going on?" Orihime weakly said, slightly holding her head off the cot. Ichigo looked over to her then back to Kane.

"It's, it's nothing. Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Orihime meakly smiled. "I feel much better thanks." She looked over at Kane. "Ichigo, what's going on?" She sat up. "It's okay just stay back." Ichigo said trying to be reassuring.

more time crepted by.

Kane gasped for air. He breathed deeply. Ichigo stood up staring kane down. Kane opened his eyes, coughing loudly he looked up at Ichigo who was moving towards Orihime in a protective manner.

"Well Ichigo I suppose that we're even now." Kane said composed with a smile. Ichigo stared at him. "What the hell?" Kane chuckled lightly. "Now both of us have something to beat to keep her safe." Ichigo scowled. "Is this a god damn game to you?" Kane spat out some blood before standing up.

"I told you I'm serious with anything to deal with Orihime." Kane said walking towards the two of them. Kane stretched out his hand to Orihime. "So Orihime you've had a long day can I take you home?" Orihime looked up at him then with a smile took his hand. Kane helped her out of bed then picked her up.

She blushed gently. "Kane you shouldn't pick me up, I'm heavy." Kane shook his head. "Never. Your not heavy at all." Kane walked away with Orihime in hand. Looking back with a huge grin on his face. "May the best man win." Kane sneered, walking out of the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Ichigo couldn't believe what he had seen. "**Ichigo looks like you've got some competition.**" His hollow laughed. _Shut the hell up. He won't win. Nothing will get in between us. Nothing. _Ichigo said emphisizing nothing. "**You know this could be very interesting. Are you ready for it?**"

_Nothing will tear us apart._

***Author's note- Thanks for reading. This would have been longer, I know it should have been but... one I love leaving at weird points, two I have regents tomorrow so I need sleep. Wish me good luck and review if you wants. (Please review.)**


	22. Chapter 22

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. So again I want to apologize for the long absence, but fear not I have not abandoned the story. Summers here I say Jumping for joy... ( well not jumping, I don't have enough energy left in me to jump.) Let's say I'm cheering for sleeping all day and staying up till dawn. So enough of my mini outburst, Thanks if your still with the story. Also I've got to say Nypsy when I read "It's forcing Ichi to get off his ass." I Almost tipped over in my computer chair laughing, truly awesome. I guess you guys really like the compittoin ***

**Chapter twenty two**

"Kane really you don't have to carry me all the way; I'm fine. Look we're already at my apartment. Please don't carry me all the way up my stairs too. I'm really heavy." Orihime pleaded as Kane carried her in his arms up the stairs. "Nonsense. Your not heavy at all." He said with a smile. Orihime was silent as they went up the stairs.

"Kane?" Orihime asked when he set her down on the couch. "Yeah?" Kane replied returning from her kichen with two glasses. "Um.." She fidgeted. "What is it?" He smiled handing her a glass. "Well, can you tell me what you and Ichigo were talking about in the nurses office?" She looked down fiddling with her glass.

Kane took Orihime's glass setting it on the table infront of them. "Orihime." he guided her chin towards him; sweetly smiling he put his other hand on her hands trying to calm her. "I told him I was going to tear you away from him." He said with a chuckle. Orihime blushed deeply averting her eyes from him. "What, um do you mean 'tear me away' exactly?"

Kane moved his head closer. "Well, do you want me to explain it or show you?" Orihime searched his face not understand him. "Huh?" Kane chuckled lightly again. He pulled her in gently into a sweet kiss. Orihime was stunned. Kane after a moment pulled away, realsing her. Orihime stared at him her mouth gaping, her face completely red.

"Uhh...I-" Orihime said flustered. Kane's smile ran away from his face as he realized that it was a mistake to do that. Kane looked around exhaling. "I'm sorry, I guess I should go." Kane stood up looking away. He was about to leave when Orihime grabbed his shirt. He turned his head; he saw Orihime's head down quivering. "I''m sorry."

Kane sat back down. He put his arms around her in a hug. "Don't be I know your confussed right now. It's okay. I'll be here with you. No matter what." Orihime was quiet, but he could feel her sobbing as clung tightly to his shirt. "You know Orihime, when you're with me you always seem to be crying." He said not really sure what to do.

"I'm sorry." Orihime said again. "No It's not your fault. We'll just have to change that, won't we? But for now cry until you feel better. I'll stay here until you feel better. From now on I'll always be beside you, I promise." Kane was reassuring and warm. "Thank- you." Her voice was quiet; almost a whisper.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kane said after a while. "Yeah." Orihime said looking up at him. "I'm sorry for crying again. But I don't know what to think right now." She said wiping her face. "Geez, your eyes are all swollen. How much sleep have you gotten lately? And how many times in the past couple of days?"

Orihime looked down. "Really I'm fine. It's all okay." Kane looked at her; Orihime bit her lip after looking up at him. Then she looked down at her hands. "Is it that obvious?" She put her hand to the side of her face while shaking her head slightly. "You should get some sleep. You know there's no school tomorrow; after all it's a holiday. So how about you get some sleep and when you get up I'll have a nice hot meal ready for you. If you want I'll even be close incase you have a nightmare. Sound good?"

Orihime nodded. "But what about you? Don't you need sleep too? I don't want to keep you up all night worrying about me. I would feel guilty." Kane sighed with a smile. "Well, I'll be alright. Just as long as I know your safe." He paused, then continued. "And if your feeling so guilty about it you can lend me a futon."

Orihime giggled; Kane was happy he could put a smile back on her face. "Now Orihime, I have to run home for like five minutes to get my pjs and such; will you be alright while I'm gone?" Kane asked putting on his shoes. "I'll be fine, just be careful out there." Kane began to open the door, but then he turned. "I think I forgot something." Orihime looked at him with her brow furled. "You forgot something?"

Kane grinned playfully. He walked over to Orihime taking her into his arms giving her another light kiss. He let her go after a moment then headed out the door. "Lock the door behind me okay?" Kane said leaving. As soon as the door shut Orihime locked the door tight. Kane waited a moment making sure nobody was around. When he was sure he went on his way.

Orihime went to her small closet pulling out the extra futon with a pillow and some blankets. She was excited, though she wouldn't admitt that someone other than Ichigo made her heart jump.

Kane was half way to his apartment when he heard some rustling behind him. "Come out you damn bastard! I know you've been following me for a couple of days now. What do you want?" He heard more rustling. He looked around seeing a young looking girl behind him. "Aren't you too young to be out so late?"

The girl smiled in an eery smile. "Well aren't you cleaver. When'd ya notice?" She said in a demonic voice. "When, well I'd say about the first day. so who sent you? Are you a hollow? No your not strong enough to be a hollow. A chrony? Yeah, probably some lacky no body. Any ways I don't know what you want but honestly I don't care." The little girl turned into a horrible creature. "How dare you! I'm a vampire; I'll kill you!"

It charged at kane with fuery. Kane put two fingers up to his mouth. He whispered a few words to his fingers then pointed them at the vile creature. "Disapear from my sight, scum of the earth!" A flash of light shot from his fingers envelluping the creature turning it to dust. Kane exhaled. "When will these damn things ever learn?" He said causually before turning around.

Uryu and Chad were flabbergasted at what they had witnessed. "What the hell was that?" Uryu said his eyes wide. "Should we tell Ichigo?" Chad said uncertain. "I've never seen anthing like that. I mean the quincy power is amazing but, that was unbelieveable. What is he?" Chad shook his head.

"Maybe we should go check on Orihime, I mean if these guys are still around Orihime could still be in danger. We'll tell Ichigo about Kane later. Let's go." Uryu said standing up. "Yeah." Chad said agreeing.

"Orihime, It's Uryu and Chad. We're here to see how your doing." Uryu said through the door. Orihime opened the door the the two. "What's going on? Is there something wrong?" She said concerned. "Everythings fine. We just wanted to see how you were doing after what happened today..." Uryu said trying to be gentle.

"Oh, well I'm fine now. But I'm more concerned about Ichigo... he and Kane were fighting when I woke up today in the nurses office. It was nothing physical but they seemed pretty angry." Orihime lowered her eyes when she said that. Chad touched Orihime's shoulder calmly. "He's fine. We're just worried about how your dealing with this." Chad said patting her shoulder. Orihime raised her head with a smile. "I'm fine honestly. I was really hurt when that happened, but now I'm fine."

Orihime took the two glasses from earlier off the coffee table and put them in the sink. Uryu and Chad stayed by the door watching her curiously. "You know you don't have to put on a front for us." Uryu said trying to coax out any pain she was trying to hide behind a smile. "Really I'm fine. But I feel bad that you guys are always worrying about me." She said still smiling.

Orihime sat on the couch, she patted the cushions beside her. "If you guys are going to stay for a while then please sit and be comfortable. I'd feel really bad if you stay uncomfortable standing up. Come sit, please." Reluctantly Uryu and Chad sat down. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Orihime moved as if she was about stand up. "I'm fine." Both of them said almost in unnision.

The three of them sat in silence.

Then a knock at the door. "Who's that at this time of night?" Uryu said as Orihime stood up to answer the door. It was Kane. "Did you miss me while I was gone?" He said teasingly. As he walked past Orihime he stroked her cheak, giving her quick smile. "Did something happen? Why are they here at this time of night?" Kane looked at Chad and Uyru while partially scowling.

"They were just worried about me; you know with what happened in class today..." Orihime said biting her lip again. "I see. That Ichigo seems to have a temper on him, but no worries Orihimes' just fine. I'm staying here with her tonight so she's pretty safe." Kane said in an arrogant manner. "He's staying with you tonight?" Uryu asked worried.

"Don't worry quincy, I'm sleeping on the floor beside her bed. Nothing funny I promise." Kane put his hands up gesturing to Uryu to stay calm. "He's just worried about me, like everyone else. But really I keep telling everyone I'm fine." Orihime shook her head. "I'm starting to think you guys think I'm unreliable." Orihime put her hands up while continuing to shake her head. Uryu and Chad looked at each other eyebrows raised.

"We don't think that. It's just you've been through a lot lately." Uryu tried to defuse the situation. "You all have been through a lot too. I really feel guilty having all of you worried about me. So please go home and get some rest." Orihime pleaded with them.

Reluctantly Uryu and Chad agreed to leave. Before they left Uryu pulled Orihime aside. "If anything happens call us okay?" He whispered to Orihime. "Anything, like if I have breakfast or what dream I had?" She replied, with a silly smile on her face. Uryu sighed shaking his head. "No, if your in danger. Or if this guy tries anything you don't like okay?" "Oh okay." She nodded then waved goodbye as they left.

Kane yawned standing up from the couch. "Well Orihime, I'm getting tired so how about we go to sleep." Orihime turned out the light in the living room. "Okay, I got out the futon for you and set it up." Orihime said turning her head slightly to see him. "Thank you, but you know you didn't need to all of that for me."

Orihime stopped in the doorway of her door. Kane stopped behind her. He put his hands around her waist, hugging her tightly, while putting his head on her shoulder. He kissed her cheak sweetly. "Kane?" Orihime said blushing.

"I told you I was going to tear you away."

Ichigo flopped on his bed.

It had been a long day. After Kane left with Orihime, Ichigo was forced to clean up the nurses office that had been recked by the fight. And if his day couldn't get any worse he had to fight a horde of hollows. Arriving home wasn't much better, his father greeted him the usual way a kick to the face.

Ichigo was exhausted. The worst thing though was that Kane's words kept echoing in his head. "Tear her away, what a load of crap!" Ichigo muttered to himself while rolling over. "Iccchhigooo! Get up you lazy ass! It's only ten thirty what are you doing laying down?" Kon yelled in his ear.

Ichigo ignored him. That only made Kon angrier. Kon started jumping on Ichigo's side. "Get up!" "Get up" He said in intervals. Finally Ichigo grabbed kon by the head and threw him in the closet. "Hey Ichigo what's the big idea?" Rukia said stomping on Kon as she exsitting the closet. "Just because your in a bad mood doesn't mean you can take it out on others."

Ichigo ignored her. "It's your fault you know." Rukia said leaving the room. "I don't care." Ichigo said under his breath. "**Moody today aren't Ichigo? Then again if my girl was taken away by some new guy I'd be pissed too.**" His hollow felt like kicking Ichigo. _Be quiet, no one wants to hear it._

"**Oh but you get to hear. I mean I've got nothing to do. Well, that's not true... I could take over again. But you know it's not fun with out a fight. And besides with that new guy by Orihime's side I'm not sure how fun he'd be to play with.**" _Sounds like your scared. _"**I'm not scared. If anyones scared it's you.**"

_How am I scared?_ "**Easy, your scared that he's actually going to take Orihime away from you.**" _No I'm not, besides I don't care as long as she's happy. _"**How tiring, this old thing again. Can you be anymore lame? 'If she's happy I don't care, I could die happy' blah blah blah. You know how you acted today prooved that statement wrong.**"

_Whatever. Tomorrow I start training to kick your ass. So have fun taunting me while you can._ "**Your so funny. but I doubt you will be able to defeat me. And besides who knows, you might just get so jealous that you end up killing Orihime yourself.**"

"I wouldn't do that. I couldn't" Ichigo said out loud as if he was trying to convince himself more than his hollow.

"**You think that now but you don't know what your capable of when push comes to shove.**"

***Author's note- Like I said I'll try to be as quick as possible with the realses. Thanks for reading review, show your love/ critisism I welcome all. Hope you enjoyed. =)***


	23. Chapter 23

***Author's note- I don't bleach. Okay guys, well I'm probably going to update once a week. I know that it can be awful having to wait but that's all I can manage right now. Currently I'm working on moving so I have to help work on the house (Heavy labor, awesome. _) But I'm going to try to keep it up. So enjoy the story. ***

**Chapter twenty three**

"Kane, don't you think we should go to sleep now?" Orihime said flustered. Kane was still clinging tightly to Orihime. "Let me stay like this for a bit longer." Orihime nodded, putting her hands on top of his hands. "Kane, did something else happen today?" Orihime said lightly patting his hands. "It's nothing." He whispered quietly.

A few minutes passed then Kane let go. "I'm sorry about that. You must be tired,so let's get some sleep shall we?" Kane said sitting down on the spair futon. Orihime put her hand to her face, still at the door. "Something the matter?" Kane said looking up at her. "I- just, I guess I might be a little nervous." Orihime said blushing, emarrassed.

Kane sighed, standing up. "There's no need to be embarrassed. Here-" He said extending his hand. "Don't worry about anthing and get some sleep." Orihime shyly took his hand. Kane walked her over to her bed. Orihime laid down, Kane covered her up with the blankets. He turned off the lights then laid down himself.

Quietly and quickly an hour passed.

Orihime was sound asleep. Kane on the other hand was up. Kane stood silently over Orihime. His normally blue-ish grey eyes were now bright green. "**This is great, Not only can I get my hands on you my dear. But you won't even suspect it.**" A dark threatening voice said. _**Well kid you told that orange haired soul reaper you could hand me, but can you?**_

"Of course I can."

Ichigo was restless. He had heard from Uryu that Kane had a strange power, one that they hadn't seen before. That worried Ichigo. _What if he can defeat that thing inside him? _His anger grew. _No, even if he is strong there's no way he can. He doesn't have a clue what kind of monster he let in._

"**Oh Ichigo, are we jealous of Kane now?**" Ichigo's hollow said to antagonize him. _No I'm worrried that if he can't defeat him the killer will come out and attack Orihime. _"**Your right, I mean he has been close to Orihimie lately. Even now they're together. Hmm...**" _What are you getting at? _"**Nothing, It's just I wonder if he moves as fast as you. That's all.**" He said with a sneer.

_Fuck off. _"**Oh did I offend you?**" _Your such a god damn liar._ "**No I'm not. But hey what do I care. It's not like she'll go back to you after all the crap you did to her.**" _Shut it. _Before Ichigo could continue with this fight Rukia walked in, an angry frown on her face. "Ichigo! Get up. We've got work to do."

Ichigo grabbed Kon ripping out the mod soul. He swallowed the soul. Soul reaper Ichigo nodded to Rukia who was ready as well. Off they went out the window.

Tatsuki walked back from practice. The cold air sent chills through her. She walked past the park, the park that had been one of the murder scenes. From behind Tatsuki heard foot steps. Instantly she turned around. "Come out!" A young girl stepped out. Tatsuki furrowed her brow curiously looking at the little girl.

"What are you doing here so late?" Tatsuki said bending down a little. "Mommy?" The little girl said. There was something not right about her. "Sorry I'm not your mommy. "Why are you out here at this time of night?" The little girl stepped closer. Tatsuki could feel a strange pressure. The little girl took another step closer.

Her eyes began changing to a deep dark red. "What- are you?" Tatsuki stood up and started backing up. The little girl's form changed. She grew bigger, more beast-like. "Where are you going? You're my food." The beast said her voice still that of a little girl. Tatsuki dropped her bag. She broke into a dead run.

The beast ran chased after her. "Give up. Your my food!" Tatsuki continued to run. She looked around trying to find a place to hide. The beast grabbed at Tatsuki's legs. Desperately Tatsuki tried to dodge the attacks. Unfortunately on the third try the monster succeeded. Tatsuki hit the ground hard.

Tatsuki kicked frantically.

"Blood! Give me your blood!" the beast growled.

Orihime sheepishly was awaken by the light coming from the kitchen. "Nnh- Kane? What's going on?" Orihime said sitting up. Rubbing her eye she looked down at the futon, it was empty. "Kane?" She curiously looked around, she got out of bed. At the door Orihime hesitated wondering if it was safe to go out.

After a moment she decided to see why the light was on. "Are you out here?" Orihime said curiously. She walked through the kitchen to the bathroom. The door to the bathroom was closed. Orihime paused, waiting to hear any sound. Seconds passed as Orihime stood there fist up to the door, waiting for movement.

"Kane? Are you in there? If your in there can you say something?" Orihime said that lightly knocking on the door. No response. She nervously turned the door knob. The door squeaked open slowely. The room was empty. Orihime walked in looking everywhere. In the sink there she saw red, a dark red in the sink.

Orihime backed up comepletely horrified. "Is that blood?" She whispered breathing heavily. Orihime closed her eyes, slowly sliding down to the ground. _Calm down, you don't know that it's blood. _Orihime thought to herself trying to stay calm. She silently counted in her head, trying to gain strength to pull herself back up.

When she got to ten she grabbed the bathtub using it as an aid to pick herself up. Orihime stared at the sink. She reached out turning on the cold water. She watched the red disapear down the drain.

Once all of the red was gone she turned off the water. Orihime stayed there watching the empty sink. She felt a cold chill, knocking her back to reality. The window was open. Cautiously Orihime walk towards the window. She closed the window. Alone and frightened Orihime walked out of the bathroom turning off the light and closing the door.

_Kane where are you? _Orihime wondered as she walked through her small apartment to the livingroom. With the lights on Orihime sat on the couch her knees to her chest.

The hours ticked away. Orihime was awake worrying about Kane and what had happened. "Stay positive, maybe he just went home. Yeah, he just went home." Orihime said staying positive. Morning seemed so far away.

Ichigo could feel the spiritual energy coming from the park.

Rukia arrived on the scene first. There was a large beast like creature. Ichigo arrived a few seconds later. "What is that thing? It's not a hollow so what is it?" Ichigo shouted to Rukia who was fight the beast. "Ichigo we can worry about that later." Rukia yelled back as she slashed at the monster.

"Right!" Ichigo said joining in the fight.

After a few slashes from the two the monster turned to ash. "Ash? What the hell?" Ichigo said staring at the ground. Rukia knelt to examine the ash closely. While examining she noticed something else. "Hey Ichigo what's that over there?" Rukia said pointing. Ichigo walked over. "Tatsuki?" He said shocked.

He bent down picking her up. "She still has a pulse, but she's lost some blood." Ichigo said walking back over to Rukia with Tatsuki in his hands. "Right, let's go." Rukia said flash stepping. Ichigo nodded then followed.

Back at the clinic Isshin treated Tatsuki's wounds. When he was done Isshin walked out of the clinic pulling Ichigo aside. "Ichigo this is the second girl I've treated that's lost a lot of blood. Not to mention the strange injuries. Now tell me what's going on here?" Isshin's voice was stern. Ichigo put his hand to the back of his head while lowering his eyes.

"See that's the problem, I don't know what's going on." Ichigo said dropping his hand. "I see it's something you can't tell me. Just finish this quickly so I don't have to treat anymore injured teens who should be out having fun." Isshin said going back into the clinic. Ichigo exhaled walking into the house.

Tiredly he tredged up the stairs to his bedroom.

_How can this day get any worse. _Ichigo thought laying down to get some rest. "**Oh come on now, aren't we being a little dramatic?**" Ichigo's hollow said interupting any rest Ichigo might have gotten. _No I'm not. Now shut up and leave me alone. _"**No I can't leave you alone, it's too much fun.**"

_Well just stop it. _Ichigo was in no mood to play along with his hollow's games. "**Come on now why don't you tell me how your going to get Orihime back?**" His hollow teased.

Ichigo didn't respond.

Orihime woke up in the morning after slowly drifting off to sleep not even two hours earlier. She walked into her bedroom for a change of clothes. With out turning on the light Orihime fumbled around in the semi dark room. After a few steps she tripped over something. "Umph-" The thing said.

Orihime sat up immediately touch the large lump. "Orihime?" Kane said pulling the blanket off of himself.

Orihime was stunned. "Kane what are you doing here?"

***Author's note- Thanks for reading, look forward to more. Please review!***


	24. Chapter 24

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. Nypsy to your questions I say I hadn't thought of that but thanks for the ideas. Always keeping me on my toes lmao. So I'm thinking there's not been enough of Shinji lately. Okay enjoy.***

**Chapter twenty four**

"Whaddya mean? I was hear all night." Kane said yawning . Orihime gaped at him. "Um but, I got up last night and you weren't there... and there was blood or something in the bathroom sink." Orihime said meakly. Kane smiled at her. "Maybe it was a dream?" He offered as an explanation. "But when I woke up this morning I was on the couch where I was waiting for you..." Orihime said looking down.

"Hmm, You know what I think you were probably half asleep went to the bathroom and then turned towards the livingroom instead of going back to bed. " Kane said in a reassuring manner. Orihime smiled slightly, wanting to believe his story. "Yeah... that's probably what happened. I mean I'm always dreaming weird things." Orihime said nerviously laughing.

Kane laughed along with her before getting up. He left the room. Orihime sat on the futon not moving. Not paying attention Orihime started stratching her arm. Snapping out of it she noticed something red on her wrist. Looking closer she saw what looked like teeth marks. Orihime furrowled her brow. _Was that there before? It has to be old there's no way it could be new. _Orihime tried to convince herself.

Orihime nodded then got up. After putting away the futon and getting dressed She wandered out to the kitchen. Kane was keeping his promise by making them breakfast. Orihime sat at the small table watching Kane while trying not to think about the bite marks or what happened last night. Orihime instead got lost in a daydream.

"Orihime? It's foods ready." Kane said putting the plate and Orange juice infront of her. Orihime looked down at the delicious looking spread. "Thanks. " She said before eating. Silently the two ate together. Minutes passed, each pregnant second passing slowly. "Orihime what's wrong?" Kane said putting his chopsticks down.

"Nothing I'm fine; a little tired but I'm fine." Orihime said not looking up from her food. Kane stared at her. "Really? Or is it that your worried about the dream you had?" Kane said raising an eyebrow. Orihime didn't answer. Quickly she finished her food. With out even glancing at Kane she took her plate to the sink.

Orihime stared washing her dish. Kane crept up behind. "Please don't be scared of me." Kane whispered in her ear while putting his hands around her waist. Orihime tensed up, feeling a chill. Orihime bit her lip feeling very uncomfortable.

The phone rang saving Orihime. Kane realsed her with a sigh of disapointment. Orihime picking up the felt relief. "Hello?" She said flustered. "Orihime? It's Rukia." Orihime perked up a small smile appearing on her face. "Hi Rukia! Why are you calling me? Not that it's not welcome I just didn't expect it." She said enthusiastically. "Orihime can you come down to the clinic please?" Orihime's smile faded. "Is- is Ichigo um, hurt again?" Orihime felt knots imagining the worst.

"No he's fine. It's Tatsuki who needs help. Can you please come?" Rukia said trying not to make it sound too serious. Orihime's mouth gaped. "Tatsuki? I'll come right away." Orihime said hanging up the phone.

Orihime turned to Kane who was watching her from the table. "I have to go, Tatsuki's been hurt." And with out that Orihime went out the door.

Kane slammed his fist down on the table leaving a dent. "Always interuptions."

Ichigo woke up exhausted. "Okay." He said as he got dressed preparing for the day. Ichigo grabbed Kon. Once Kon was in Ichigo's body Ichigo sighed turning to leave. "Hey Ichigo where are you going?" Kon said basically yelling at him. "Training, be back later watch over Karin and Yuzu make sure nothing happens. Go to school for me for a couple of days. Don't do anything stupid. See ya." Ichigo said with out turning around.

Out the door he went.

After walking for a while Ichigo found the seceret entrance to the Visored's hide out. Not even thinking of the force field Ichigo passed right through. Not even half way down the flight of stairs Ichigo took a flying shoe to the head. "Hey Dumbass! Whatcha think your doing just waltzing right in. Hiyori Yelled.

Ichigo held his head where the shoe had impacted. "Damn it why are you always throwing shit at me everytime I'm here?" Ichigo yelled back. Hiyori picked her shoe back up and put it on. "I said whatchya think your doing here ya moron?" When they reached the bottom of the stairs the small group of visoreds assembled.

"So you finally decided to train, well I can tell you now it's not gonna be easy." Shinji said casually while resting a arm on Hiyori's head. Hiyori twitched with anger. "Whatever -" Before Ichigo could finish the sentence Hiyori snapped violently hitting Shinji's face again and again. Shinji fell back clutching his now blood face. "Why'd ya do that? It hurts." he said still cluthcing his nose.

"Ya were pissing me off, that's why." Hiyori said crossing her arms. "So why are yo deciding to train this time?" Lisa asked trying to get everyone back on track. "Or do you just wanna borrow my porn mags?" Ichigo scowled. "I'm not a damn pervert like you. I just don't want my hollow to get out again. So can you help me or not?" Ichigo scowled while saying.

"Yes we'll help I don't want you being weak the reason my lovely Orihime gets hurt." Shinji said after wiping all the blood away. "Speaking of Orihime how is she? Is she alright." Hachigen said gently. "Well she was in pretty bad shape for a while but she's fine now. She a found somebody who can actually protect her." Ichigo said looking away.

The group was quiet. "Anyways can we begin?" Ichigo said breaking the silence. "Right. First train you'll train with me." Shinji said pulling down his mask.

"What happened?" Orihime said looking over Tatsuki's wounds. "She was attacked by a beast. It didn't seem like a hollow." Rukia said standing across from Orihime. "Okay." Orihime said inhailing deeply. She closed her eyes putting her hands over tatsuki's wounds. "I reject." The orb engulfed Tatsuki completely.

Immediately Tatsuki's injuries vanished. Orihime kept working until everyone of them were gone. When Orihime was finished she stayed there waiting for Tatsuki to wake up. "Rukia?" Orihime said quietly. "What is it Orihime?" Rukia was trying to be gentle. "How's Ichigo? Was he mad when he got home yesterday?"

"He seemed moody but normal. Did something happen?" Rukia said sitting down. "Well um after what happened in the classroom I passed out and ended up in the infrmary. Ichigo was there and Kane too. They seemed to be fighting. Kane took me home after that." Rukia sighed. "That fool." She paused. "Orihime don't worry about it. He'll be fine."

Orihime sat there quietly, both of them let the conversation die.

Tatsuki woke up in terror. "Tatsuki your fine." Orihime tried to calm her down. "But there was a- little girl who- she turned in to a monster. I-" Tatsuki said frantically. "It's okay. It's alright now." Orihime tried again to calm her down. "Your in Ichigo's clinic. You fainted." Rukia lied. "Fainted? what about the monster?"

"Maybe you were dreaming." Rukia suggested. "Dreaming?" Tatsuki still disoriented. "You should lay back down. Your probably still too weak to move around." Isshin said walking into the clinic. He examined Tatsuki noticing all the injuries had been healed. "Well you seem fine, but just to be safe I want you to stay here tonight Miss Arisawa."

Tatsuki agreed after a while.

Orihime went back home soon after that. By that time it was already dark.

Back at her apartment Kane was waiting. "Welcome back. Was everything okay?" He said with a smile. "Tatsuki had some injuries, but thankfully nothing major." Orihime replied sitting on the couch. Kane glanced at her. "You seem tired." He stated, joining her on the couch. "I'm not that tired. I think I'll make dinner then maybe I go to bed." Orihime said with out looking at Kane.

"Do you want me to make you dinner?" Kane asked sweetly. Orihime she couldn't sense the weird vibe coming from Kane like she did earlier. _Maybe I'm just thinking too much. Kane's just trying to be nice._ She thought looking at Kane. "No, I should thank you for making breakfast. I'll make dinner. OOh maybe something with leeks?" Orihime said thinking about dinner.

"That sounds good." Kane said but Orihime wasn't even listening she was off in her own world. "**Clever aren't you? She doesn't even suspect anything.**" The vampire inside of Kane said. "**It's too bad your body can't handle blood; yet that is.**" Kane ignored him until Orihime was out in the kitchen preparing the food.

_So when I'm asleep. That's when I'm weak and you can get out. _"**Oh but of course. There's nothing you can do about it. You have to sleep sometime. Does even a simpleton understand that?**" _It just means I have to go back to Kisuke's place tonight. Don't make the mistake in thinking I'm weak. _

"**Determined aren't you? Well no matter I like a good challenge, Orihime knows that. **"The monster said with a laugh. _That was before a got here. _"**Oh but last night even I got to have some of her blood, tasting it from your body no less. And even if I can't have her blood I'll just kill her slowly. You know what else Orihime knows?**"

_I won't let you. _"**She knows I like to play with my food. First time I only took a little I didn't even bite into her, I just collected a bit of it from what was gushing out. And I've got to tell you it's pretty damn sweet. Your really missing out.**" _Well I hope it's a fond memory. I'm not Ichigo when I kill you, I'll make sure it's perminent._

"**Well that is if you can actually win against me. If I were you I wouldn't be so arrogant, you'll just make a foul out of yourself.**" _Ichigo's the one's who's arrogant. _"**Are we jealous? He was able to kill me. He just didn't know about what I had injected into her. You don't even know if you can win.**"

Kane continued to argue with the vampire until he was called to dinner by Orihime.

At the dinner table Orihime had concocted some sort of dish out of leeks and various other food. "It looks good." Kane said sitting down to eat. "Thank you, I hope you like it." She said to shy to ask if he was staying again tonight. Though she really wanted to know. "Kane-" Orihime began to say but Kane interupted her. "Orihime when we're done with dinner I'm going to have to go."

"Oh, okay." Orihime replied kind of disapointed. "I'm sorry, it's just I have to check on something with Kisuke." Kane said sensing her disapointment. "I understand, really it's okay. We'll see each other at school on monday." Orihime finishing food with a smile. "Yeah, can I come pick you up?" Kane took another bit of his food.

"Um yeah, sure." Orihime blushed. "Great." Kane finished his food as well. He stood up walking over to the sink. "That was an awesome meal thanks. I should go know before it gets too late or Kisuke will have my head." He said heading towards the door. Orihime put her plate in the sink; then hurried after him.

"Kane?" She said as he put on his shoes. Kane stood up getting closer to Orihime. "Yes?" He said with a smirk. "Um..." Kane wrapped his arms around her Kissing gently. He let go ending the sweet kiss. "Thanks gor the meal, really thanks. I'll see you monday. So stay safe and get some sleep."

"Okay, good luck with whatever you have to do. Good bye." Orihime said flustered. Kane nodded as he headed out the door. Once he was gone Orihime closed the door. She locked it to make sure she was safe. On the couch she started thinking about the day and about the dream.

"It was only a dream right?"

"Is that all you've got? damn your weak." Hiyori taunted Ichigo as he fought Shinji. "Would you shut up I'm trying to focuss. " Ichigo said trying to defend against Shinji's swings. "Ignore her." Shinji said swinging furiously. They had been fighting for hours with out any sign of stopping. "What's the matter? Getting tired? Where's your energy?" Hiyori teased Ichigo again.

"Do you have nothing better to do than tease Ichigo? Why don't you go do something else. The guys are playing cards. Or I could lend you one of my porn mags." Lisa said trying to distract Hiyori. "Your sick. Now go away I'm watching something." Lisa gave up walking away.

Finally from exhaustion Ichigo dropped. Hiyori stood over him. "Weak. Absolutely weak. What the hell happened to ya?" Ichigo stayed quiet. "Really? Are ya giving up so easily?" Hiyori Walked away after kicking him.

"**So your planning to beat me with that kind of skill?**"

Ichigo doggedly stood up. "Yes I will." He shouted.

***Author's note- Hope you guys enjoyed. Well I got this chapter out a lot faster than I thought I would. Woot. So tell me what you thought by reviewing please and thankyees.***


	25. Chapter 25

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. Sorry it took me so long but moving really, really sucks; that includes no internet for the past couple of weeks. Again, I'm really sorry about the wait.***

**Chapter twenty five**

Orihime yawned gently falling asleep on the couch.

"**Orihime, how can you sleep so defenselessly?**" A dark figure said stroking her hair. "**Don't you know the danger that's lurking here? Really-**" He paused. "**Really, you are so careless. **" The figure continued, gently brushing away the hair from her neck. "**Would you look at this lovely mark we left last time. I bet she didn't even notice it.**" The figure leaned down inhaling the fleeting scent of blood.

"**My, she really does have delicious smelling blood. If only I could taste it again.**" He said taking another deep breath. "**I'm really glad I get to the chance to have some fun with her.**" He sing songed. Orihime turned in her sleep. "**Well, I suppose I should go now, after all I don't want to disturb this precious false security you've got right now.**" The figure said before leaving.

Orihime shuddered in her sleep as the door closed. The spot where he had touched felt heavy. Outside Urahara stood in the shadows, under the trees near Orihime's apartment. "Hmm, this could be a problem." Urahara sighed.

Ichigo frantically slashed away at Shinji's sword. "Pathetic; I thought you would have improved, but this is just sad Ichigo." Shinji taunted as he effortlessly defended against Ichigo's swings. "Is that all you've got? What happened to that drive of yours?" Shinji said as the slashes continued. "**You know he's right, you've really lost that fight of yours.**" Ichigo's hollow sneered.

Ichigo ignored the snarky comment and tried to focuss all of his energy on beating Shinji. "**Oh, concentrating are we? What a waste; your never going to get anywhere. **" His hollow said still getting no response. "**Ignoring me huh? Well I'm gonna keep talking. How does that sound, hmm king?**" He continued.

"**You've been here for hours, I wonder what Orihime and Kane have been doing with that time. Honestly, I've been wondering what they've been doing since Kane came to this town. Don't you ever wonder?**" He asked, trying to get a reaction. Ichigo's fighting grew more aggressive.

"**Did that get to you? I know it bothers you; and it should. You know, it bothers me too. They've kissed at least, and that was in public. Imagine what they've done in private. It'd probably make what you've done look like nothing. To think our precious Orihime in the hands of that deviant. It's disturbing really.**" The hollow said trying to sound sympathetic.

To Ichigo however, his hollow's words sounded twisted. Ichigo's scowl deepened. He struck faster, and more precise. This time when he slashed at Shinji he landed a blow. "There's the Ichigo I remember. Now come at me with the same force. Keep this up, if you can that is." Shinji praised. Ichigo's hollow grew silent as he watched Ichigo continue hitting with accuracy.

_How do you like that Mr. Hollow? Your not talking so high and mighty now. _Ichigo thought confidently.

Kane woke up in Urahara's shop strapped to a table. "Kisuke what the hell is going on?" Kane asked angrily. "Oh your awake. That's good, it seems that when you become conscious the vampire's mind loses control of your body. Interesting, interesting. For now you'll be fine. It's only when you sleep that it will take over." Urahara said casually. "Can you untie me now? I'm fully awake, I promise." Kane said lifting his head up.

Urahara looked up from his clip board. "Yes I see that. But I'd like to run some tests later, so I'd like you to stay here for now." Urahara said unbuckling the straps tying Kane down. "Kisuke um, you saw how he went after Orihime's as soon as he gained controlled... what exactly are we going to do? I have to sleep some time. I don't want to hurt her. Please help..." Kane pleaded as he got up from the table.

"I will, don't worry. You'll be fine." Urahara said holding a thesiscope to Kane's chest. "Now Kane you said that you know what the vampire does when he has control of your body, correct?" Urahara said not really expecting an answer. "Um yeah, it's like I'm watching what's my body is doing but I can't control it." Kane answered anyways.

"I see... and you say the vampire is the cerial killer?" Urahara asked, Kane nodded reluctantly. "This could be a problem. Kane, one more question." "Yeah?" Kane looked up questioningly. "What on earth were you thinking when you willingly let this thing into your body?" Urahara said sighing.

"I don't know, I got caught up in the moment... Plus there was no other way to contain that. " Kane said trying to make excuses. "Alright. For now your fine. When you feel tired tell me; we need to make sure your secure." Urahara said turning away. "Kisuke, have there been anymore murders since then?" Kane asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes there have, though they haven't been publicized much. You know the interesting part?" Urahara asked, but didn't wait for the answer. "They were all...drained of blood." Urahara said leaving the room. "Drained of blood?" Kane desperately repeated. "**Yep, drained of blood. It was probably my servant, preparing for my return.**" The vampire taunted.

"Your not going to return." Kane protested angrily. "**I bet they had a look a fear as the blood was drained from their bodies.**" The vampire said ignoring Kane's anger. "**I want to see that fear. I want to see the blood as it leaves the body. Most of all, I want to see Orihime's twisted expression when she realizes that you betrayed her.**"

"You talk about me betraying her but I'm not. Your just the serial killer who got crushed by a weakling like Ichigo." Kane stated while laying down. "**I wasn't defeated by Ichigo, I was defeated by his hollow. There's a difference.**" The vampire said in defense.

Orihime woke up feeling heavy. The world outside her window was deary and rainy. Orihime cringed. _Rain, something's coming._ Orihime thought to herself. _I hope Ichigo's okay. _Orihime was concerned. But she didn't think she could help out all. Which made her feel even more down.

"Okay self, it's time to get some more food. What should I get?" Orihime said optimistically. She walked out of her house umbrella in hand. Trying to block out the worrying Orihime strolled down the nearly empty street to the store. A half- hearted smile on her face she walked into the grocery store, casually greeting an elderly couple.

She thought _wouldn't it be nice to be together even when your old. _Unfortunately that made her think about Ichigo. A sigh left, getting caught in her throat. She was determined she stopped mid-sigh; this was not going to get her down. Orihime continued down the isles when she saw Chad and Uryru shopping together. "Oh Orihime, hey." Chad said noticing her.

"How are you doing? Are you feeling better?" Uryru asked concerned. "I'm doing just fine. Just getting something for dinner. Would you like to join me?" Orihime said sweetly. Uryru looked down at her basket and cringed. "That's alright, Urahara asked us to gather something's for dinner. Wait-" Uryru said straining his eyes while examining her neck. "Orihime what is that on your neck?" Uryru asked concerned.

"My neck? Maybe it's from when I was attacked last week?" She said touching her neck. Uryru squinted again. "No that looks fresh." He said stepping closer. "Um, I don't know how I could've gotten it."Orihime said furrowing her brow. "Orihime, I think we should take you back with us to see Urahara." Uryru said, Chad nodding in agreement.

"Well this does appear to be fresh." Urahara said looking at Orihime's neck up close. "Curious." He mumbled to himself. "What is it?" Uryru asked scowling. Urahara ignored him and continued looking. "Do you remember how you got this?" Urahara asked. "I'm not really sure. I don't think so but it could be; I've-" Orihime stopped short.

Everyone in the room stared questioningly at Orihime who looked down at the ground. "What is it Orihime? You can tell us." Kane said encouragingly. Orihime glimpsed up at Kane for a second then stared back down at the ground. "No it's nothing. I've just have been having some strange dreams." Orihime said slightly scared.

Urahara shot Kane a look quickly. "What kind of dreams?" Uryru egged on. "No it's nothing... never mind." Orihime mumbled sheepishly. "Really I'm fine. I probably just need something to eat, and some rest." Orihime tried to be reassuring. "I think I should just go home." She said getting up. She wobbled unsteady before collapsing.

"What the hell is going on?" Uryru yelled angrily. "Calm down." Urahara said kneeling down to check Orihime's pulse. "It looks like Orihime is just a little anemic. She'll be fine as long as we let her sleep and monitor her, just to make sure." Urahara said picking Orihime up and placing her on the couch.

Chad and Uryru filed out of the room. Kane was about to follow when Urahara called out to him to stay. "What? Is there something you want to talk about now?" Kane said frustrated. "Did you see the mark on her neck? those were fang marks." Urahara said in an accusing manner. "So?" Kane retorted. "And why Kane are your canines looking sharper lately?" Urahara implied.

"You already know that damn thing is taking over my body when I sleep." Kane shouted."I understand that. But what I don't understand is why your letting her think it was a dream? Do you know what kind of stress your putting on Orihime's already fragile psyche. Too much stress and she could break." Urahara growled.

"Okay, but I couldn't tell her; I can't. She won't trust me if I do. She'll be scared. She'll be scared of me; and I just couldn't do that." Kane said shaking his head. "Kane, you can't keep lying to her." Urahara sighed worn out.

"I know. I know okay?" Kane cried."Alright, we'll figure something out so you don't have to keep lying to her." Urahara said with a confident smile.

"Now let's go get something to eat before you pass out too." Urahara patted Kane's back and lead him out of the room.

Orihime tossed in her sleep.

In her dream she woke up back in Hueco Mundo; trapped in the lonely room. "Wha?" Orihime said confused. "No- no this can't be... Ichigo, and everyone came to get me. I- this can't be real." Orihime said in a panic."What's the matter, princess?" A familiarly eerie voice said from behind her.

Orihime turned around horrified. "Hey there, you look like you've seen a ghost what's wrong?" Ichigo's hollow said standing at the doorway. Orihime gasped; shaking her head. "Oh shocked are we? Were you expecting your hero Ichigo to save you?" He said with a smirk. "This isn't real. This isn't real." Orihime said closing her eyes tightly.

"Isn't it? It feels real. Then again so did that dream about Kane; so how can you be so sure?" The hollow said walking to Orihime. "That was a dream and this is a dream. It has too be." Orihime said stubbornly. "Oh really?" This hollow said suddenly melting. The scene changed drastically.

Suddenly she was in school; only no one was there. It was dark and stormy outside. Orihime looked around cautiously. In the corner of the classroom she noticed something; a dark shadow cowering and sobbing. "Hello?" Orihime called out to the figure. No response. Orihime got closer.

She bent down next to the figure. "Are you okay? do you need any help?" Orihime asked gingerly reaching her hand out to it. The figure pulled Orihime in to him. "I'm not the one who needs help, my dear." The figure scoffed. She realized who the figure was and tried to escape. "What's wrong Orihime? Not quite what you expected?" The vampire said his eyes a bright and startling green.

Orihime kicked to get free as the vampire tightly hung on to her. "Your dead! You can't hurt me anymore." Orihime screamed as she struggled to get free. "Are you sure? Did you see me die?" He asked. "No- but Ichigo-" She stuttered. "Ichigo? How can you trust Ichigo? He lied to you before didn't he?" The vampire said shaking her.

"No... I- it was..." Orihime tried to defend Ichigo's character. The scene changed again. this time she was in her bedroom laying down. The figure over her changed too. He changed into a more chilling figure; Kane. Only it wasn't Kane, his eyes were red with dangerous intent. "Orihime wake up." He said sounding farther away than he appeared.

Orihime frightened kicked and screamed trying desperately to get away from him. "Orihime wake up! Please wake up!" He shouted again. "No! No! Let me go! " Orihime screeched. "Orihime!" He yelled again. This time Orihime woke up.

"Orihime, thank god." Kane said relieved. "Wha- What's going on... " Orihime said bewildered. "You were having a nightmare." Kane said hugging Orihime. She closed her eyes feeling even more tired than when she fell asleep. "I was going to let you sleep but you just seemed so scared that I couldn't..." Kane trailed off.

Orihime pushed him away. "I- I have to go... please- I just need to go." Orihime said frantically. "Orihime, wait." Kane pleaded. "Your still too weak. Sit down and I'll go get you some food." Orihime still very shaken didn't know what to do.

***Author's note- So I hope you liked the chapter. Anyways I'll probably get the next chapter done this weekend while I'm at the renaissance fair. (You know fingers crossed.) Lmao anyways thanks for waiting & reading. Please review! Thankyees.***


	26. Chapter 26

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. So my weekend ran loonnggg! Lol. Nypsy poopy creek, is just awesome. It made me laugh for like ten minutes after I read that. Ichihime shaz I know you guys don't want to hear about Kane... but Ichigo's training and there's not really much to say about that. Sorry, but hey remember who the main characters are. It0takes0skill0to0be0me I hope that you like this chapter. Enjoy everyone. ***

**Chapter twenty six**

A week later Ichigo left the visoreds stronger than he had been, but completely worn out. Saterday had rolled around again. "ICHI-Uwwaa!" Ichigo's father whaled as he received a foot to the face after a failed tackle. "Ichigo where have you been?" Yuzu said curiously. Ichigo ignored his sister, walking tiredly to his room, barely shutting the door.

"What's wrong with Ichigo? He completely ignored me." Yuzu said pouting. "He looked really tired." Karin defended. "But what was he doing that made him so tired? Where did he go last week?" Yuzu questioned. "He was probably off howling at the moon again, like all teenage boys do. It's only normal." Isshin said going off day dreaming.

"Howling at the moon? I don't understand." Yuzu confused. "Just ignore him." Karin said taking the plates off the table and handing them to Yuzu who was starting dishes. "Just leave Ichigo alone for now. He'll come out when he's ready." Karin said trying to reassure her sister."Are you sure he's okay?" Yuzu still concerned.

In Ichigo's room Ichigo collapsed on the bed making a loud thud. His mind completely blank. "**Are we tired Ichigo?**" His hollow sneered. No response. "**I didn't know that training was so tiring.**" He faked empathy.Still nothing. "**Ichigo?**" The hollow asked again. Nothing again. He laughed a giant smile on his smile.

"**I believe it's time to have a little more fun.**" The hollow said mischievously.

Orihime sat nervously next to Kane at Urahara's table. Chad, Uryu, Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta all around them. Orihime was ready to jump out of her skin; she was very anxious to say the least. Everyone was gladly enjoying the dinner Tessai had prepared. Orihime who was usually full of an appetite picked at her food.

She forced a smile when Kane glanced up at her. Orihime could sense the danger near her. It frightened her. "What's wrong Orihime are you not hungry?" Kane said trying to encourage her. Orihime scratched her neck where the bites were bearably noticeable. Urahara covertly took a look at the bites.

"Uryu, Chad, Orihime not feeling very well. Would you be so kind as to walk her home and make sure she'll be okay tonight?" Urahara asked politely. "Why doesn't she just-" Jinta asked before getting cut off by Tessai "I'll wrap up some leftovers for you." "I think that'd be lovely." Urahara agreed.

Kane started to stand up but Urahara shook his head in disapproval. Rather quickly Tessai had the leftovers wrapped up and in Orihime's hands. Uryu and Chad stood up heading towards the door. Uryu knew something was wrong but dared not question them about it now. Orihime meekly followed.

Kane grabbed Orihime's hand suddenly pulling her down for a kiss. She tried to pull away but couldn't. "I'll see you at school. Please feel better." He gently whispered. Orihime was shaking. "I think we should getting going now before it gets too late." Uryu said noticing how frightened she was.

Once outside Orihime breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you feeling alright?" Chad said caringly."I'm fine really." She said with a painful smile. Chad and Uryu exchanged glances. "You don't have to lie." Uryu said trying to get an answer out of her. "I- I'm just a bit under the weather. That's all." She wouldn't look either of them in the face.

The rest of the walk back to Orihime's apartment was filled with awkward silence."Orihime do you need anything?" Chad asked as he closed the door. "I'm just tired, I'll get the futons out and then head off to bed." Orihime said with a yawn. "No that's alright we know where they are, you can just go to bed." Uryu said helping her up.

"Will you be alright in your room alone?" Uryu asked as Orihime sluggishly shuffled off to her room. She turned her head gently shaking it before closing the door. "Chad, I think there's something more still going on. Have you ever seen Orihime with out an appetite?" Uryu said sitting down. "No." Chad answered briefly.

"She looked scared but why would she still be scared? Maybe of the serial killer, but that wouldn't make sense. He's not alive. when she started shaking she was looking at Kane." Uryu paused. "But did you see those marks?" Chad nodded. "They were red, and fresh. Those weren't made by the serial killer... so what made them?" Uryu said thinking deeply.

"It just doesn't make sense. And we won't get an answer out of Orihime..."

A few hours later the apartment was quiet. Everyone had settled in for the night. She felt a cold breeze making her huddle under her blanket. Unknowingly the window was open. "**Orihime are you cold?**" Ichigo's hollow said stroking her hair. Orihime's eye lashes fluttered. "Ichi-goo. Id thad yoo?" She said with a stuffy nose.

"**Oh Orihime it sounds like you have a cold. **" She sleepily sat up rubbing her eyes. "**I'm sorry did I wake you?**" Orihime opened her eyes immediately. "How?" She said shaking. "**That's a good question my dear. I wonder what would have happened. Maybe he let me out.**" Ichigo's hollow got closer to her.

"I know he wouldn't do that...even if he didn't like me he wouldn't do-" Orihime said while backing up. "**He wouldn't? How do you know? He told you he hates you right?**" The hollow questioned already knowing the answer. "That doesn't matter. I know he would never put me in danger." Orihime defended.

"**Oh really... heh heh that's kinda funny. Have you forgotten what you've been through in the last couple of weeks?**" He said getting closer to her face. "No, but that wasn't on purpose. I know there was a reason." Orihime backed up again this time her head hitting the wall. "**The reason is he just doesn't care about you.**" He was so close Orihime she could feel his breath on her face.

"Get away. I'm not listening to anything you say." Orihime said firmly trying to get him to back up. "**Look at you trying to act so strong. Really it's cute but I know your lying. **" He said with a smile that shook her confidence. "I'm, I'm not lying. Now you better leave." She said toughly. "**Oooh... that's really scary.**" The hollow said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. You had better leave now." Orihime continued to act stern. "**Oh and why is that?**" He chuckled. "I'm not alone. So please just go." Orihime tried to push him away. "**Do you mean Kane? because I wouldn't feel safe with him.**" The hollow stayed put. "Why wouldn't I feel safe with him?" She asked loosing some of her resolve.

"**Oh don't you know?**" He seemed surprised. "What are you talking about?" Orihime asked nervously. "**I'll tell ya... but you'll need to come with me.**" She bit her lip not wanting to trust him. "Where?" Orihime said tightly squeezing her fists. "**If you want to know then come with me.**" He took her hand pulling her up.

Against her better judgment she followed.

"It looks like they're moving, should we close in?" Love said putting down the binoculars. "Not yet; let's see where he takes her." Shinji said taking them. "Hachigen is the barrier up?" Shinji asked looking through the binoculars himself. "Yes he shouldn't know we're here." Hachigen said quietly.

"Good." Shinji smiled. "Are you sure that it's a good idea to use Orihime like that? Is it safe?" Hachigen asked worried about Orihime. "She'll be fine, we won't let anything happen to her." Shinji reassured him. "Hiyori and Lisa are following them already right?" Shinji asked looking around. "Yeah she's on their tail. It shouldn't be long now." Love answered.

"Shinji, what're we gonna do when we see what happens?" Mashiro whined. "Mashiro would ya shut up already." Kensei groaned. "But I'm bored! I wanna know when are we gonna do something?" Mashiro continued. "Wait." Shinji said sternly. "But.." "Wait." Shinji interrupted more of Mashiro's whining.

"Lisa should be back soon to report, so until then we wait." Shinji said trying to be patient.

"**Look familiar?**" Ichigo's hollow casually said. "Wha- why are we at the school?" Orihime said frantically remembering her dream. "**What's the matter?**" He said feigning sympathy. "I-I want to go back." Orihime tried to stay strong. "**But I thought you wanted to know Kane's secret?**" He said grabbing her arms tightly.

"**Or are you scared?**" "N-no." Orihime wincing. "**Give me a kiss and I'll tell you.**" The hollow smiled. "No." Orihime turned her head trying not to face him. "**Come on Orihime give me a kiss and I'll tell you all you need to know. Or...**" He trailed off. "Or what?" Orihime questioned terrified of the answer.

"**Or**." He grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the room smashing into some desks. Orihime screamed as she made contact with the ground. She sat up holding her head where blood was seeping out. Ichigo's hollow walked across the room; squatting next to her. "**Shall we try that again?**" He smiled.

"You monster!" Orihime yelled. The hollow grabbed her again.

"It's time to move." Lisa said then disapeared. "Alright let's go." Shinji said before disapearing too. The rest of the visoreds followed.

Seconds later all of the visoreds were gathered around Ichigo's hollow who was still holding on to Orihime. "**What's going on here!**" He screeched as Love and Kensei grabbed him. "It was a brilliant idea, Shinji." Hachigen said helping Orihime up. "**Orihime, you wanna know what Kane's secret is? Well I'll tell you-**" The hollow angrily yelled as they pulled him away.

"**He let that sick vampire in. So don't think for a second your safe around him you hear me! So stay away from him, 'cause next time I see you I'll be the one to kill you not him! ME!**" He screeched as they left. "Wha?" Orihime's legs felt shaky. "Kane?" Her whole body felt painful.

"It's alright now Orihime, I'm sorry that we had to use you like that but we wanted to see what he'd do as soon as he could use Ichigo's body. Please forgive me." Hachigen said apologetic. "It's... I need to lie down." Orihime said collapsing to the floor. "Orihime?" Hachigen said concerned.

"Take her back to her apartment Rojuro. And make sure she gets some sleep, alright?" Shinji asked. "Sure." Rojuro agreed gently picking her up.

In the morning Orihime woke to the smell of food. "Good morning Orihime, get ready we have breakfast for you." Uryu's voice chimed through the door.

Orihime woke up startled. She touched her blankets confused. "How did I get back in my bed?" Orihime whispered. "I carried you there." A voice said turning her attention towards the right side of the room where Rojuro was sitting. "Who- who are you?" She asked fearfully. "Relax sweetie, I'm a visored. Shinji asked me to make sure your safe." He said with a smile.

"Orihime?" Uryu asked through the door. "I'm coming." She said quickly. "Thank you. Um about... Ichigo-" Rojuro cut her off "He'll be fine." He said standing up. "Thank you very much!" She said getting out of bed. She got ready for school hoping to see Ichigo. Her mind far away from Kane.

Chad, Uryu, and Orihime ate breakfast before they left for school. "Orihime we have to go get our uniforms, will you be okay walking to school on your own?" Uryu asked outside of Orihime's apartment. "I'll be fine." She said with a cheerful smile. After they parted ways Uryu mentioned Orihime's cheerful mood to Chad.

"It does seem weird but what happened?" Chad asked still unaware of what had happened last night. "I'm not sure, what ever it was though it seemed to be good for her."

Orihime went off to school by herself. When she got to the cherry blossoms she noticed a figure standing as if waiting for someone; that person was Kane. When saw Orihime he smiled brightly. "There you are Orihime, are you feeling better?" Seeing Kane's face brought it all back to her. Orihime started shaking again.

She took a deep breath then headed for the school ignoring Kane.

"Orihime what's wrong?"

***Author's note- That's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Praise, criticism, and ideas are always welcome so feel free to tell me whatcha think.***


	27. Chapter 27

***Author's note- I don't own bleach. So I don't have excuses, I just got a case of writer's block. (And is shot repeatedly.) I hoping you guys don't hate me for making you wait so long. (Shot in the face again.) I know you guys weren't too happy about the last chapter; so I'm hoping you like this better/ it will clear something's up for you guys. Also I'm trying to find a way to wind this story down. Okay, I think that's all I wanted to say so... On with the story Huzzzah! ***

**Chapter twenty seven**

The sound of a girl screeching broke the peace of the quiet morning. Orihime continued up the walk way to the school, cautiously. Kane followed her. The closer Orihime and Kane got to the school the more they could hear the whispered terrors. Then after a few more steps they came upon the scene.

A girl, her body a tangled and bloody mess. Orihime stopped in her tracks. Suddenly it made sense why Ichigo's hollow took her to the school. Slowly she looked over her shoulder to Kane. She saw a small smile spread over Kane's face; his eyes had a bloodlust. Orihime's eyes grew wide with fear.

Before Orihime could completely process what that meant, the school officials quickly shooed every inside the school.

Homeroom was a buzz with the news of the morning. Orihime felt nauseous. _How could Kane do it? How? _Orihime thought wracking her head for ideas. Orihime swallowed hard. "Orihime are you all right?" Uryu said putting a gentle hand on Orihime. Looking up Orihime sheepishly smiled. "I-I'm just feeling a little unwell." She said trying not to look at Kane.

"Do you need me to walk you to the nurse's office?" Uryu asked. "No I'm fine, just a small stomach pain." Orihime said dismissing her own queasiness. "If you say so, but if you need anything just ask-" He paused looking at Kane. "Also I think it would be for the best if you stayed away from Kane." Uryu said quietly, not wanting Kane to hear.

Orihime nodded. She didn't need to hear that, she already knew that.

Class began with the teacher coming into the room. "Class today will be dismissed; tomorrow it will start normally. That is all, you may now be excused." The teacher said before exiting the room.

"Orihime do you want to go get something to eat?" Kane said standing in front of Orihime's desk. Orihime's eyes darted from Kane to the ground. "We're going to go see how Ichigo's doing." Kane turned around to see Uryu and Chad behind him. Kane titled his head slightly. "Why what's wrong with Ichigo?"

"He's not feeling well right now..." Uryu walked towards Orihime and helped her up. Kane rolled his eyes. "Well I hope he gets better." Orihime could hear the sarcastic undertone in his voice.

"We should get going now Orihime." Uryu walked Orihime out of the room Chad following.

_Damn I wanted to spend some more time with Orihime. _Kane sighed disappointed. "**Maybe she knows that it was you.**" The killer sing- songed. _How could she know? Besides it wasn't me..._ Kane thought walking back to the shop. "**She shouldn't know, I hid the energy presence when visited her. **

"Uryu where are we going?" Orihime asked being lead by the two boys down the street. "To go see that idiot, Ichigo of course." Uryu answered. Orihime stopped dead. "But..." Orihime mumbled nervously.

"He needs to be healed after what happened last night." Chad said trying to reassure her. "Oh, right." Orihime looked down, feeling a twinge of guilt. "Shall we continue?" Uryu asked impatiently.

Shyly Orihime followed.

They reached the abandoned building relatively quickly. Once inside Orihime was greeted by Hachigen. She was always happy to see Hachigen. But before they had a chance to talk she was taken away by Shinji.

Her eyes widened when she saw Ichigo. "What happened here?" She whispered, shocked. Ichigo was bruised and in horrible condition. "We had to subdue him." Shinji stated simply. "So miss Inoue, if you would?"

Orihime nodded and got right to work. Groggily Ichigo regained consciousness. "Orihime?" Ichigo sat up stunned. "Why are you here?" He asked holding his bruised sighed.

She pushed him back down before returning to healing. "Oh, thanks." He said awkwardly. "Ichigo would it be better to lay back down?" She asked worried. "No, it's okay." She look cautiously at him. He smiled to reassure her.

"Alright if you say so." She reluctantly went back to work. "How's Tatsuki?" Ichigo said trying to start a conversation with a girl had tried to cut all ties with. "She, um they said she'd be out of the hospital by next week." Orihime gingerly said.

_Right Tatsuki is in the hospital, I had forgotten. _Ichigo thought. The conversation dropped again. "Ichigo?" Orihime gingerly started. "Yes?" He gently answered. "Um, I found out something about Kane..." She trailed off.

"Whatcha mean?" Ichigo asked not wanting to draw conclusions. "I found out that he's been killing, I think he's being possessed. " Orihime quietly stated. "**Smart girl. I didn't even show her Kane sucking that girls blood and she still got it. **" Ichigo's hollow chimed in.

"What? Why would you say that? " Ichigo asked feign shocked. Orihime unwrapped the bandage on her neck. Ichigo's eyes grew wide. "He did that to you?" Ichigo asked touching the marks still on her neck.

"I thought it was a dream at first, but then I saw the body this morning and..." She said lowering her eyes. "**Knew it. I knew once she saw the body she would figure it out. **" The hollow cut in again.

"**Honestly she looks so beaten down right now, that I just want to add beautiful cuts all over her body.**" The hollow continued to add his twisted fantasy to the mix.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked feeling guilty. "I'm fine really. I just hope that he can over come it." She said a smile on her face. "And I hope you can beat your hollow as well." She added.

"I will." Ichigo stated triumphantly. "I know you will." Orihime agreed before finishing healing.

On her way home Orihime breathed a sigh of relief. _Ichigo is actually talking to me. He's not trying to avoid me. _She smiled gently. "Orihime we know that we've been imposing on you quite a bit, but could we stay another night?" Uryu politely asked.

Orihime knew it was really because they wanted to protect her so she didn't mind. "Sure, you can always stay the night. " She beamed. "Thanks." Chad said opening the door for her.

Uryu not wanting to risk Orihime's cooking fixed dinner. The three ate together, quietly. After dinner they did homework. Over all it was a boring night for them.

Ichigo on the other hand was busy training.

Kane followed silently behind a young girl, the vampire quickly taking over.

"**Beautiful as ever.**" The killer whispered as he watched a young girl walking home. "_Stay away from her._" Kane protested. "**I thought you wanted to take some frustration out.**" The vampire snarkily pointed out.

"_Not like this." _ Kane angrily fired back. "**Just think how magnificent it will be to taste human blood. **" He paused for dramatic effect. "**To take the life of another's life.**" The killer brimmed with sick pleasure.

"_Your a sick bastard." _Kane growled. "**Just wait and see.**" The killer sing songed before lunging at the young lady. Seconds later blood came dripping out of her neck.

Kane's body had finally adapted to taking blood. This time it tasted really good, making Kane himself, hunger for more.

A very dangerous, monster had been revived.

"I need to get done with this." Ichigo snarled as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Well then, get your ass in gear." Hiyori yelled, kicking Ichigo. "I am." He hissed back.

"Well, it sure as hell doesn't look like it. " She spat back. Ichigo slammed into Hiyori's side. "Bastard!" Hiyori growled. They went back and forth yelling at each other.

"Well they look like their having fun." Rojuro said, thumbing through a magazine. "Yeah, but I'm worried. The vampire is making a comeback. "True, but let them train just a bit more." Rojuro waved the thought away.

"Are they still training?" Lisa walked in, taking the magazine away from Rojuro. "Yep, it seems like they'll never tire out." "Well tell 'em dinners done." Love said a spatula in hand.

After they ate Shinji and Ichigo went back to training.

"Orihime, it's morning." Uryu gently said, knocking on the door. "Thanks Uryu." Orihime cheerfully said, smiling as she got up.

Today was going to be a good day Orihime thought to herself. She had no idea how wrong she really was.

***Author's note- This is a really short chapter I know, fire at will... *Bang* Bang* Bang* Anyways I could never abandon this story, I just need to take breaks at times. Sooo, review!* **


	28. Chapter 28

***Author's note- I don't own Bleach. Hey guys, it's been so fucking long since I've posted a chapter. Look I'm so sorry it took so long but here's the first part of the long anticipated conclusion of Absurd stripes. I might do a fluffy epilogue as a nice way to finish this. So enjoy!* **

**~oOo0oOo~Chapter twenty eight~oOo0oOo~**

"Orihime, Sensei would like to see you in the office." One of the girls called from the hallway. Orihime set down her chop sticks and stood up. "I'll be right there," Orihime replied cheerfully. "Do want me to go with you?" Uryu asked from where he was sitting with Chad. "No, that's okay. You enjoy your lunch." She replied before heading out the door.

"So what did Sensei-" Orihime wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was knocked unconscious. "I'm so sorry, but I have to do this." Kane gently murmured while carrying the healer off.

Chad and Uryu stared at the door hoping Orihime would walk through the door. Minutes passed when finally they decided to see if she was alright. They made their way to the lounge rather quickly and found that only a few of the Senseis were in the office and no Orihime.

"This is bad."

"Yeah,"

"We have to go,"

Chad nodded. Quickly the two left to school.

~oOoOo~

"-hime~" A distant voice called. Orihime groaned, her head felt as heavy as lead. "Ah it's good to see you coming to." Squinting, Orihime tried to focus her eyes. "Kane? Is that you?" Orihime mumbled.

"Well you're **half right.**" Kane's voice changed drastically. "Oh, Kane you have to fight it." Orihime pleaded. "**Why would **I do that, **Orihime**?" Kane turned to smirk at Orihime. One of his eyes was blood red. "Because you're a good person, you don't want to hurt people. You just need to fight it." A high pitched cackle was the answer to her plea.

"You **give** me **far** too **much **credit." Orihime looked around hoping to find an escape route just in case she couldn't change Kane's mind. Her eyes widened when she realized where she was. "**Oh Hime baby, did you just notice where we are?**"

"Why did you bring me back to my apartment?" She was very confused. "**Well it started here for us, so why not end it here?**" The murderer reasoned as he stepped closer to her. "Kane, I know you wouldn't hurt me." At this the murder chuckled. "**Oh, here we go again with this bullshit. So tell me again, **why wouldn't I?"

"Because, you are a good person Kane." Orihime attempted to undo her binds. "**You **know I was **a good person but, **the power's just **too** tempting to pass **up.**" Kane replied before leaving the room.

Orihime struggled even more when he turned away. Kane returned quickly with some questionable food. "Oh **princess** I wouldn't **bother trying to escape** those, it wouldn't do you **any good anyway**."Orihime furrowed her eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"**Because my dear,** you don't stand a **chance against me,**" Kane smiled sweetly as he sat beside Orihime. "You can't do** anything without your little boyfriend **Ichigo." Orihime's frown deepened at the condescending words. "That's not true!" She shouted with an anger that rarely possessed her.

"**Well look at that,** the princess can get **mad.**" Kane's smirk fit the serial killer much better than the friendly Kane she once knew. "Wonder what she'll look when we **kill Ichigo.**"

Orihime blinked not believing what she had just heard. "**That look on your face **is just priceless." Kane's tone was filled with amusement. "Oh Ori-baby, **what's wrong?**" Orihime's lips had thinned into a tight line. "**I bet she's **just sad **that her little **wannabe boyfriend **is going to die.**"

Orihime giggled, "What **are you** laughing at?" Kane asked curiously. "You won't be able to kill Ichigo." Orihime looked up, her eyes shining with determination. "**We won't**? Why do** you say **that?" Orihime's voice was low as she responded. "Because he's been training everyday, he can win I know it."

"**He doesn't **even have **his hollow under control,** how can he even hope of **defeating me?**" Kane grabbed Orihime's face as he snarled at her. "You're **just going to have to deal** with reality princess and **realize that you** and your precious Ichigo **are going to** die today." Kane finished his monologue by forcing mouth against Orihime.

~oOoOo~

"Ichigo!" Uryu called from the stairs of the Visored's training ground. "What is it now?" Hiyori growled as she landed a swift kick to the masked face of Ichigo. "Orihime didn't show up to school this morning," Ichigo scowled the news. "What do you mean? Why didn't you walk her to school?"

Uryu rolled his eyes. "Yes, she wanted to walk by herself, and Chad and I had something we needed to do." Ichigo couldn't believe Uryu's answer. "She's being stalked and you decided to let her go on by herself?" Ichigo growled, stepping closer to the quincy.

"She is old enough to make her own decisions and today she wanted to walk to school by herself." Uryu said pushing up his glasses. "Look at how well that turned out!" Ichigo paced a bit. "Well where do you think he took her?" The hollow inside of him laughed at the question.

"**Where do you think he took her? They're probably back her tiny apartment right now,**" Ichigo slapped his palm to his face; it was so obvious. "We have to get back to her apartment." Uryu furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why would he take her back there? It would be too obvious."

"He took her back there because he knows that it's too obvious that we wouldn't look there." Ichigo replied easily. "Fine, but what if it's a trap for you, Ichigo?" Uryu asked skeptically.

"Then I'll go to his trap and defeat him."

~oOo~

"Oh sweetie **it looks like your knight **is here." Kane sing- songed Ichigo's arrival, practically dancing around her with eagerness. "Kane is your ugly ass in here?" Orihime bit her lip hoping things would be alright. "Oh **I'm in here alright,** just having some fun with **our dear Orihime.**"

Ichigo burst through the door Zanpakutō in hand. "Bastard!"

Kane and Ichigo fought for hours, each landing blows. Orihime was certain that Ichigo would win, she never even had a thought about Ichigo's hollow getting loose. Kane slashed away at Ichigo's side. Ichigo was tiring, and the hollow was whispering in his ear to just let him out.

Ichigo relented not allowing the hollow out. He was going to beat this monster without the help of the hollow. Unfortunately he hadn't realized how strong Kane had become when combined with the vampires powers. Ichigo's body finally gave out from exhaustion and he collapsed.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried hoping her voice would reach the ears of the fallen warrior. "**Oh Orihime, **Looks **like **there's nothing **keeping you from** me any **longer.**" Kane laughed in a morbid garbled fashion. Orihime stared at Ichigo mentally urging him to stand up, but it was no use he was out of commission for good.

Kane grabbed Orihime's hair in his claw like clutches, dragging Orihime from her shocked state. "Kane think about what you are doing; think about what your family; your little sister would be ashamed to see what you have become. But there's still time to fix this, if we get you to Kisuke-"

"Kisuke can't **do a god** damn thing **for me.**" Kane growled cutting off the pretty girl in his clutches. "But he can! I'm sure he has a way to remove this thing from you." The murderer chuckled "**You don't seem to understand my dear; I'm connected to him completely.**"

Shaking her head Orihime continued trying to plead with Kane. "No, I know that you're still in there, so please just fight him." Kane shook his head and brought Orihime's neck closer to his mouth. "I'm sorry Orihime I can't." Kane whispered before plunging his fangs into her neck.

~0o0~

***Author's note- It's short, but short for a reason. I adore cliffies and I can't just end the story with out one more shot of suspense. So review if you want and thanks for reading!***


End file.
